Desperate Princess
by Roja-Cyd
Summary: Princess Akane is our feisty heroine who's trying to get out of an unimaginably bad situation; with plenty of action of both kinds, a Prince Ranma who's her sworn enemy, and a Warduke Ryouga who's even worse, what's a desperate princess to do? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ranma & Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One_

_The forest was filled with the sounds of battle. Akane's heart pounded in her chest as she ran, the sound of it filling her ears…Please don't let me be too late, she thought. Then she was stumbling into the clearing and could only watch in horror as the Queen snarled and drove her dagger through the stomach of the soldier who held her, her smile bloody and black in the moonlight as she stared up at him challengingly…_

Memories faded as iron chains rattled, manacles biting into Akane's ankles as she attempted to draw her knees up from the dirt and stone floor of the dungeon in which she sat. She slumped forward, tears silently sliding down her cheeks from the memories. She couldn't move far, as her arms were spread- eagled and her wrists pinned to the brick wall behind her in clamps.

She'd escaped the clearing, only to be caught and lie imprisoned in the dungeons of her _other_ nemesis, her life-long enemy, and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't know how long she'd been here but surely it hadn't been longer than a day or two. There was no window. She shivered. The air this far down was cold and damp, chilling her bones through the rags of her once-fine clothing.

_Akane whirled, her sword slicing in a deadly silver arc around her, leaving a trail of fallen soldiers. A talon-tipped hand that was too fast to evade snagged in her clothing, ripping her tunic, and she was smashed against the ground, dazed and bleeding… _

The sound of boots rang against the flagstones outside her cell, signaling guards approaching her. There was the sound of murmured voices, then the turning of a key in the lock. Her ears picked up the soft rustle of someone quietly walking across her cell.

She wiped her eyes against her shoulder quickly and glanced up, to see Ranma Saotome himself standing in front of her, watching her with unreadable blue eyes.

The Prince of the Islay Kingdom was dressed in formal black floor-length court robes, silver and dark-blue runes chasing each other across the heavy cloth. His dark hair was loose now, not tied back in a braid as she remembered it. Instead he'd left it long and flowing sleekly past his shoulders.

She wanted to stand, straighten her spine with royal fury in the face of her enemy, look on him with disdain. But she hadn't the strength to wrench free of the clamps. What she'd seen in the forest had leached her of any will to live. It was so unlikely that she had survived.

A spark of black humour lit briefly within her. Then again, she _had_ landed in the country of her enemies, and they had found her. No doubt the prince was here so he could personally run her through with his sword and finish the job that Ryouga's Hruthgul had started. Ryouga Hibiki, Warduke of the Sumo Kingdom, and destroyer of her home.

She wanted to chuckle, but was too tired. She must be the only royal in the Six Kingdoms who actively had two different rulers out for her blood.

She refused to look away, however. She stared up at Ranma as his eyes swept her from head to manacled feet with chilling assessment. That, at least, she could do.

Ranma's gaze returned to her face. "Akane," he said thoughtfully. "It really is you. I'm afraid I didn't really believe my guards when they told me they'd captured the princess of the Hidden Lake Kingdom on our side of the border, defenseless and alone."

He abruptly dropped to his haunches between her spread legs, his robes pooling around him, and Akane flinched, the chains that bound her clinking as she flattened herself against the cold, damp wall, staring at Ranma with sparks in her eyes.

"If I'd known who you were when I met you, I would have killed you right then and there!" she spat.

Ranma smiled coldly. "But instead you cut me for kissing you." He absently traced with one finger the faint scar that ran low across his left cheek. Akane felt a surge of satisfaction as she stared at it. Sensing her elation, he smiled coldly. The long sleeve of his robe skimmed her arm as he brushed her hair away from her face.

She tried but couldn't quite suppress a flinch when he cupped her cheek, his thumb softly caressing her skin. She twisted away, eyes shut and he let her. But he came closer still, his voice descending to a whisper as he regarded her. "Your kingdom has been laid waste by the Hruthgul, hasn't it?"

Akane's eyes snapped open and her face turned to him. "You know what they are? You know of Ryouga's army?!"

Ranma leaned back. "Ryouga Hibiki, the ruler and Warduke of the Sumo kingdom, and his mysterious new army of Hruthguls. I know quite a lot about Ryouga, and I have spies in Hidden Lake, Akane, just as I'm sure your father does here in Islay. Most of them fled your kingdom two nights ago with news of the Hruthgul arriving on your shores. IS your family dead?"

Dead…

"_Run, Akane!" Her father screamed, even as he disappeared in a cloud of choking green smoke. The cloaked Hruthgul that seemed to be controlling the smoke made a circling sign, and Akane could see her father no longer…. _

Akane shuddered, hating to answer Ranma but knowing nothing could be gained by lying at this point. "I don't know. We received news just before the attack that Kasumi was kidnapped from her husband's home in Ferria. Nabiki has disappeared into hiding. My mother and father were escaping from the castle when the outer wall was breached. My father refused to leave before everyone in the castle could escape, so we were the last to leave. He was captured by the Hruthgul in the forest. But my mother was killed in the fighting...Ryouga killed her." She took a deep, ragged breath, tamping down her rage and grief at the memory.

"Did he ever send you any kind of warning?" Ranma persisted. Akane shook her head. "Did he give you a reason for attacking?"

Akane looked straight at him. 'No."

"And why weren't you captured, Akane?" Ranma softly questioned. She hesitated. The question may have been softly voiced, but Akane heard the underlying thread of steel in it all the same. Ranma would patiently stay there all night, as long as necessary, to get the answers he wanted from her.

"I told my father I would leave with them, but instead I stayed to fight in the castle. I disobeyed him. By the time I caught up to them, the Hruthgul and Ryouga had already found them." Tears brimmed in her eyes again, and fell. She was responsible for his capture. Her father had entrusted their kingdom's safety to her, but instead she'd stayed to fight out of a mad stubbornness and reckless defiance of her father's wishes.

And now, Hidden Lake was lost, and her family was captured. She lay in the dungeon of the Saotomes, minutes from being skewered. She'd failed her people, failed to guard them. She hung her head, berating herself silently.

Ranma watched her through lowered lashes. Ever since fleeing the Hidden Lake ball he'd braved on a dare, the memories of Akane had teased him. He'd tried to push them aside. The first few nights he'd returned home, he'd experienced the most erotic dreams he'd ever had, and they all featured one lovely, stubborn princess in his arms and his bed. He'd woken up frustrated, knowing he wouldn't be seeing her in the near future. In odd moments, he'd catch himself making up excuses to steal back into Hidden Lake. He'd even checked with his spies to see if she'd gotten betrothed, but they reported that she hadn't favoured any of her myriad suitors. The news had improved his mood somewhat. Finally, he'd applied his father's discipline to himself, and sternly walled away his memories of Akane.

And here she was, in the flesh. All his, to do with as he liked. After all, her family was either dead or captured. There would be no repercussions from them if he kept her. And God, his memories were only a shadow of the reality. She was so beautiful, even now. But he had Ryouga and the Hruthgul to worry about.

Why had his rival and sworn enemy attacked Hidden Lake instead of Islay? Ryouga in fact had had to sail around Islay's coast to land at the harbor at Hidden Lake, and although Tendo and his people were enemies of Ranma and the Islay kingdom, they certainly had no love for the Sumo kingdom that Ryouga ruled as Warduke. In fact, only two of the Six Kingdoms were allies to any of the others. Ferria and Jax had a pact with each other but they were too far north-west for Ranma to worry about at the moment. The ice-cold province of Sim was even further north.

His more immediate worry was what Ryouga's plan would be. The Warduke's parting threat was still strong in his mind.

_I'll find a way to bring you down, Ranma. For what you've done to me, I'll pay you back a hundredfold._

And now Ryouga had made the first move on the chess board. What should Ranma do? It had to be something bold enough to match Ryouga's opening gambit.

Akane's chains clattered, drawing his attention back to her.

"What are you going to do with me?" she whispered. Ranma stared thoughtfully at her, and then all of a sudden a dark light entered his eyes, and Akane was suddenly sorry that she had asked.

_To match Ryouga's move_, _or even exceed it_, Ranma hid a smile.

"I have a proposition for you," Ranma said slowly, wondering at the audacity of his plan. "You weren't able to defend your kingdom. But I can help you regain your honour." He slid his hand into her hair, relishing the feel of the silk strands. The thick silver thread stitched into his wide sleeve scratched her cheek uncomfortably, but she almost didn't notice. She held her breath as she waited to hear what sort of doom Ranma planned for her.

"If you agree to be my willing wife, and hand over Hidden Lake into _my_ rule, then I will use my army to free the Hidden Lake people."

There was a pause, as Akane stared at him with stunned eyes. "Give you…Hidden Lake?"

A watchful stillness took over Ranma. He stared at Akane. "Yes. Ryouga is no friend of mine either. I'll have to fight his Hruthgul, but they will take their time burning and pillaging in Hidden Lake." He didn't bother telling Akane his belief that Ryouga had attacked Hidden Lake as just a part of his plan to conquer Ranma's kingdom. That would hardly endear him to Akane. " So I can wait for them to come here, and have my defenses prepared and ready. But if you want me to free your country, then I'll have to go in there with my army and wipe them out. Root them from the land."

"So that you can take it?" Akane began to laugh hysterically.

Ranma grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She stopped laughing, and began to weep.

"Akane! Get a hold of yourself! Think of your father and sisters. Think of your people. This is your only chance to rescue them from Ryouga."

She said, "You want me as your wife? Why? You could just have Hidden Lake signed over to you."

"I'm thinking of the future, my sweet. I don't want to rule Hidden Lake myself. Let your father keep it for his lifetime if he wants. But the kingdom will _belong_ to me. The people of the Hidden Lake are more likely to go along with that peacefully if the royal line is half theirs."

The royal line…heirs. Akane shuddered. With Ranma…And yet, this was the only chance her people might have. Kasumi's husband would be frantic about her disappearance but he was a healer, not a fighter. Nabiki's husband was gone on a yearlong trade trip across the sea. And Hidden Lake had no geographical allies. That was the cost of being bordered by the sea on two sides. And now, no one could help them by sea without alerting Ryouga.

Not to mention that she had lied outright to Ranma about Ryouga's reason for coming to Hidden Lake, a secret she had to keep safe. She couldn't die here without passing on the secret. It was her burden until then.

She looked up. "All right, I…" Ranma held up a finger.

"If you agree to this, you also agree that you will never bar me from your bed."

"So I am at your beck and call all my life!" she exclaimed bitterly.

"Is your freedom worth that of everyone else in your country?" he asked softly, gentler now that he'd succeeded in painting her into a very tiny corner. He'd won, he knew that.

Akane treated his question as a rhetoric one. The answer was obvious. She would willingly sell herself to save Hidden Lake. It was a small, if dear, price to pay. It had always been understood that one of the princesses would marry and their husband would hold Hidden Lake. Kasumi and Nabiki had both married royalty, who if not rulers, then nevertheless were quite content to stay where they were. They would be quite unwilling to take on the job of reigning over Hidden Lake, so the job of finding one who would had fallen to Akane.

And there was that other, irrevocable reason that each member of her family knew. ..

It was ironic. When she'd first met Ranma, she'd been angry that her father was ready to sell her to the most advantageous bidder. And now she was selling herself to her bitterest enemy instead.

Choices, choices.

She licked her lips, her pink tongue darting out quickly. Ranma's gaze locked, and his fist clenched in the dirt as he stopped himself, barely, from clamping his fingers around her jaw and pulling her into a kiss.

She looked up. "Very well, I agree. On one condition."

"What's that?" he ground out.

"I want to be part of the mission to rescue my father from Ryouga. I need to be there." She pinned him with her eyes.

Ranma smiled suddenly, and concealed his gloating within. He changed to a kneeling position and, setting his teeth, pried open the manacles on Akane's wrists and feet with his hands. She watched, surprised, noting the strength hidden by the wide, trailing brocade sleeves.

She shouldn't underestimate him, she thought.

"It's done," he said, as she awkwardly rubbed her sore wrists.

Then he did bend his head and kiss her, savoring his victory and the taste of her. She tasted salty, as though she'd been crying. Her mouth was soft and vulnerable, and he couldn't help but turn his head and deepen the kiss. Akane let him, seeing that she had no other choice at the moment. She stayed still and unresisting in his arms, until he drew back.

"I suppose that's good enough for now," he said, helping her to her feet. "Come on. We'll need to get you cleaned up for the wedding."

Akane stumbled. "What…now?"

Ranma steadied her and smirked. "How eager you are, Akane. No, this is a very official wedding, and not something to be taken lightly. I have to send the banns out. My heralds will get one day to spread the word, and my people will have two days to travel here if they wish to see the wedding. So we'll be married in three days."

Not to mention the fact that his mother and servants would all descend upon him with outrage if he didn't give them time to prepare for such a momentous occasion as their crown prince's wedding. But there was no need for Akane to know that he considered such things, he figured as he unlocked the door and led her out into the hallway.

But her response surprised him. She whirled on him. "I can't wait three days! My family may be dead by then! If I marry you sooner, will you send your soldiers after them?"

Ranma hid his smile this time. Really. She made it too easy. He stared down at her watchfully.

"The wedding can't be any sooner, but we'll have a council of war tonight," he said. "And I'll allow you to attend, if, that is, you attend dinner with me and behave in a pleasant manner," he added as he guided her up the dungeon stairs.

He opened the door and the sudden light from the brighter lamps beyond nearly blinded Akane after her stint in the cell. She held onto the doorjamb to steady herself. Ranma didn't seem to notice, but rather led her up more corridors that became increasingly well lighted until they were obviously in the main part of the castle.

Ranma beckoned to two maids who chatted in an alcove.

"Behave yourself, my dear betrothed," Ranma warned. She scowled at him but couldn't say much as Ranma gave orders to the maids. He watched as Akane was led away by maids to be cleaned.

----------------------------------------------------

Please send me a review to let me know what you think! It's always nice to get feedback about brand new stories...

P.S- This story's rating will change to M for future chapters, if itsn't obvious from the content already. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma & Co._

_A/N: Thanks everyone, for your reviews! It really means a lot, and you'd know that if you saw how often I run to the computer to check for reviews! I often can't think of anything else right after I've posted a chapter. And I totally have to give props to Angela Jewell who gave me her thoughts and insights on these chapters so that you guys enjoy a better read!_

_So…here's Chapter 2!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter Two_

The large oaken doors of the gutted castle hall swung open inwards, and the guards occupied with carting away dead bodies or cleaning their blood encrusted weapons immediately snapped to attention, their eyes focused on the entrance.

Ryouga Hibiki, Warduke of the Sumo Kingdom and newly conqueror of the Hidden Lake kingdom, strode into the hall that had so recently been the home of the Tendos, glaring at any soldier unfortunate enough to meet his eye. Behind him followed two of his Hruthgul, cloaked and hooded.

The soldiers avoided the gleaming green gazes under the hoods, some of them subtly making the sign against evil as they did so.

Ryouga pulled off his heavy leather riding gloves and tossed them onto the nearest table. He was a brawny man, young but powerful, and almost casual about it, as was evident in the minimal amount of armour he wore.

"Tsubasa, report! Has Tendo talked yet?" he demanded of his subordinate, who had been seated at one of the tables and now stood.

The ponytailed young man snapped off a salute, and said, "No, sire. He's unconscious as we speak, and has been so ever since we captured him. In fact, our healers may have to work on him enough before they can revive him with one of their potions."

"Damnit! And how goes the hunt for his daughters? "

"Kasumi, the one our soldiers captured is being transported here even as we speak, sire. She should be here in a few days. Our spies in Ferria report that Nabiki is still in hiding, and Akane Tendo are still missing."

Ryouga scowled and slammed a bracered fist into the table, splintering it. "That's inexcusable! Find them both. We nearly had Akane." He opened his fist and examined his palm, as though he might find her there. "I didn't come to grind this backwater kingdom under my heel for nothing! Finding her shouldn't be hard. She's probably wandering the woods, lost and alone."

"Yes, sire."

-------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, bathed and dressed, Akane stood at the foot of the grand staircase, waiting for Ranma to take her in to dinner. She inwardly chafed at the time they were wasting. Though she supposed it was better than wasting away in the Saotome dungeons. It was amazing the difference a bath and new clothes could make.

When Ranma appeared, she noticed that he had changed into dinner robes, with soft slippers on his feet. His hair was still loose, though a small section of the left side had been braided and lay against his chest. It looked surprisingly charming.

He stared at her in turn. Akane's maids had found a gown left behind by a guest, which almost fit her. Soft blue in colour and gauzy, it gave her an ethereal effect, at odds with the impatience in her eyes.

Ranma bowed. "My lady."

Akane wanted to slap his hand away, but instead forced herself to take it.

"My lord."

"Please, call me Ranma, after all, we're engaged now."

Despite herself, Akane wrenched away. "Are you mocking me, my lord?"

He stared at her, his blue eyes alight with surprise and impatience. "No, Akane. Why would you think that?"

Akane stamped her foot. "I suppose you think it's very funny that, having stolen into my engagement ball and nearly mauling me, I end up engaged to you!"

Ranma's lip curled up one side with amusement. "I hadn't thought of that, but now that you mention it…"

A trio of gentlemen in robes turned the corner, talking and laughing. They came to an abrupt halt when they saw Ranma and Akane.

Akane gathered herself. After all, he hadn't helped her yet. "My apologies, Ranma." She slid her arm around his, and let him escort her down the arched hallway to the dining hall.

The dining hall was large and well ventilated by tall windows set high in the walls. It could easily seat two hundred people, and in fact only the head table, on a raised dais, was in use at the time. Nevertheless, it seemed as though even that could seat over fifty people easily. Nobles and their ladies in court finery sat around it, talking and laughing. They all rose when Ranma and Akane entered, though they all gave Akane puzzled glances.

Everyone save the Warduke and his Queen. Genma and Nodoka paused in mid conversation to smile up at Ranma and Akane as the prince waved the nobles back to their seats.

Genma's smile in particular had a predatory edge, Akane thought.

"So, my boy, you've stolen the Rose of Hidden Lake, and have brought her here, eh? You've defeated Hidden Lake in one fell swoop! You've done in a day what I've been trying to do for years!"

Ranma glared as Akane stiffened beside him. "It wasn't completely my doing, as you well know. There are invaders on their shores."

Genma waved that away. "We'll take care of 'em, it's no problem."

Akane stepped forward, bristling. "I'd like to see you do that, your majesty. I would, indeed."

He stared at her uncertainly.

Nodoka broke the tense moment by patting the empty seat next to her. "Come and sit by me, Akane. Dinner is about to start, and we mustn't be late."

"I need to make the announcement first, Mother," Ranma said. Taking Akane's hand, he turned to face the other diners.

"Noble folk, welcome to my parent's table. I have an announcement of some importance to make." They all looked at him expectantly.

"I have asked for, and been promised, the hand of Princess Akane Tendo of the Hidden Lake Kingdom in marriage. On behalf of my parents, I'd like to invite you all to attend our wedding three days from today."

There was a stunned silence, and Ranma couldn't help but smirk slightly. It wasn't often that he could shut up the members of his parents' court, and when he did, it was a truly pleasant sensation. Of course, it didn't last long.

Nearly half of the men rose to their feet, shouting and exclaiming. Some of the women turned white, especially the mothers of eligible daughters, and in fact many of the daughters themselves. Some even rose as though to leave the table, but thought twice when Nodoka turned her eye upon them.

"My prince! How can you?" One of the nobles finally shouted the loudest. "Our sworn enemy!"

Ranma nodded at the man. "What my spies have found out, and Princess Akane here has confirmed, is that Warduke Ryouga has attacked Hidden Lake. He has taken over the kingdom and is holding Warduke Tendo hostage."

"Wha…?"

"Hidden Lake? But…"

Ranma understood the puzzled glances of his nobles.

"But why didn't he attack Islay, since he hates us? That's a good question, but I am going to cut off his attempt to use Hidden Lake as HIS pawn. Hidden Lake will be OUR ally from now on."

There were thoughtful looks and nods at this. People began to resume their seats. Though Akane noticed many a hate-filled glance in her direction.

Ranma released Akane's hand as she stepped around him and Genma to sit at his mother's side. His nobles were beginning to see the sense in his plan, he mused, but he wished he had more confidence himself. He took his place at his father's right arm.

Akane watched as server after server began to bring food to the already loaded table. The nobles around her watched her with curiosity, distaste and even open hatred. She was their sworn enemy after all, and just because their prince had decided to hang on to her wasn't any reason they should be friendly.

The queen didn't speak much to Akane, and was instead in animated discussion with Genma. The lady to Akane's left was about her own age though, with long brown hair.

"So you're going to be married to Ranma, eh?" the girl asked between spoonfuls of soup. "That'll be interesting."

Akane raised her eyebrows politely.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Ayako Toshino. Ranma and I have been friends all our lives. In fact, I was meant to be betrothed to him until…"

The queen suddenly turned and shot Ayako a sharp glare that Akane missed.

Ayako coughed.

"Until…?" Akane trailed off questioningly.

"Haha…until I, uh, changed my mind."

Akane didn't have a chance to comment because at this point the Queen turned around and began to regale Akane with the history of the Islan wardukes. Akane didn't have a chance to turn back to Ayako until dessert, at which point she was deep in conversation with the diner to her left.

Is this going to be the rest of my life, Akane sadly wondered? She had never missed her friends or her parents quite so much as she did at that very moment, surrounded by enemies.

She didn't eat much of the dinner, and eventually the Queen rose, signaling the end of dinner.

"Ladies, let us depart to the Lavender room tonight," she said, for the benefit of the men who would join them later.

Ranma rose as well, as the ladies began to depart. "Mother, Akane and I would love to join you, but we have to attend the war council."

Akane hadn't thought she would actually be relieved to reach Ranma's side again, but she was.

He clasped her hand, pulling her down the stone halls, into a completely different wing of the palace.

"They'll have already started," he said. "Their food was taken to them, and they're probably halfway through the meeting by now. If not for the fact that I had to make that announcement, we would have joined them."

Akane didn't mind him pulling her along, and in fact tried to run where she could.

She was anxious to know how Islay planned to attack the Hruthgul, and even what they knew about them.

The large wooden doors of the war room was rimed with steel studs and guarded by two soldiers. They saluted when Ranma and Akane approached.

One soldier opened the door for them. Ranma led Akane in.

The war room was much more utilitarian than the dining hall. It had no windows and the walls were stone brick, unrelieved except for a single tapestry on one side that depicted a hunting party cornering a stag. A large horse-shoe shaped table ran around the room, and various men and a couple of women in sober clothing and even armour sat around it. One of them, a young man dressed in armour, a long brown ponytail tied away from his face, stood at the table, and seemed to be studying a map with two of the older, more grizzled looking fellows.

He turned when they entered. "Ranma, you're here!"

Akane's eyes widened as she realized the young man was, in fact, a girl of their own age.

"Ukyou!" Ranma strode forward with a smile on his face.

Ukyou approached them, frowning. "There have been all sorts of rumours flying about the castle," she said. "Tell me you did not actually offer the captured princess of Hidden Lake your hand in marriage." She stared at Akane.

The room grew silent as everyone waited with baited breath to hear Ranma's reply.

Ranma looked around, then drew Akane forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are among the first to know my happy news. The princess of Hidden Lake, Akane Tendo, has consented to become my bride. Akane, these are my war council members."

Akane flushed as every eye snapped to her.

"Why should that be good news?" Ukyou asked flatly.

Ranma frowned. "Use your head, Ukyou. I expect a better understanding of strategy from you than that." Ukyou frowned in thought.

"Let me be the very first to congratulate you then, my lord." A young man of their own age with long black hair and grass green eyes came around the table, and dipped briefly in bow. He was dressed in a wide sleeved white robe, cinched at the waist with a belt made of metal links.

"I, too, would congratulate you, my lord." A tall young man dressed similarly to the guards outside, though with a sword strapped to his back, bowed as well. This was followed by congratulations from the other members as well. Ukyou simply watched, tight-lipped.

"Thanks, Mousse, Kuno, everyone. Akane, Mousse is one of my two bodyguards, and Kuno is the Captain of the Guard."

Ranma strode forward and stared down at the huge map on the table. "Are these Ryouga's army's movements?" He asked, staring at a tide of red sand on the map.

Akane moved forward to see for herself. The border between Hidden Lake and Islay was clearly delineated, and the red sand was completely on the Hidden Lake side. It began at Hidden Lake's northernmost shore, and covered the dot that showed Tendo castle, but no more.

"Our last spies fled across the border yesterday morning," Ukyou was saying, her hands clasped behind her back as she and Ranma studied the map as well. "We haven't had any update on the movements of Ryouga's troops since then."

"I can help with that," Akane said, and moving forward, she spread the red sand further down into the country side, and spread a little into the forest.

"That helps," Ukyou admitted. "It shows that they're closer to our border than we thought, but it still doesn't give us the most exact picture."

"My forces can be ready to move forward, but it will take time, my lord," Kuno admitted. "And we would prefer to have as much information about the enemy's movements when we do."

Ranma mulled it over as each of his council members added their own thoughts or advice.

"Why not a sneak advance guard?" Akane asked. "That would solve both our problems. We would be able to sneak into the castle and spring my father, and you would be able to quietly collect all the information you need on Ryouga's forces." It also would perhaps serve her other purpose.

"My first thought is she could be leading us into a trap," Ukyou grumbled. "Maybe she's allied with Ryouga and is spying on us, Ranma!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed as he considered Akane. She flushed with fury. "Are you joking?" she demanded. "After that bastard killed my mother?"

"We have only your word for that," Ukyou shot back.

Akane bristled. It seemed they were at an impasse. Ranma smirked. It was a passing thought that'd he'd considered and rejected as soon as his guards had told him about Akane's capture. It had seemed too good to be true. But the very real anguish in her eyes had gone a long way towards convincing him otherwise. And it was just one more reason that marrying her and keeping her close was a great idea.

But it was good to see that his lieutenants were on their toes.

"We'll just have to take her with us, "Ranma said. "That's the best way to keep an eye on her."

Akane stared. She'd wanted to go all along, and Ranma had known that. Had he circumvented his council and made them think he was reluctantly doing something she had wanted to do anyway? Ranma winked at her, and turned back to the map.

"The wedding is in three days," Ranma said. "We'll leave the following night."

"Why not the same night?" Akane demanded, then paled as Ukyou, Mousse and Kuno turned incredulous looks on her.

"It will be your wedding night," Mousse pointed out. Akane blushed again.

"You'll be tired," Ukyou said bluntly.

"Why would I be tired..?" Akane began and then stopped as reality sank in.

"From the, er, festivities," Kuno said as politely as possible.

Ranma was enjoying her discomfort, but unfortunately, they had too much to plan. "Back to business, everyone. I have a sneak attack to plan. Now, who's coming with me?"

-----------------------------------

A/N- Remember, the more reviews, the faster Chapter 3 gets up there! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma & Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Three_

Tomorrow was her wedding day.

Akane opened her eyes and sat up in bed, trying childishly to blink away the canopy above her. If she squinted, she decided, it almost looked like her own canopy in her bed at Tendo Castle. Her eyes began to water from the effort.

_There's no help for it. _Sighing, she sat up and scrubbed her eyes. A knock on the door startled her.

"Yes?" she called out.

A blond maid holding a silver tray entered, smiling at the princess.

"Good morning, your highness. I hope you slept well. It's a lovely day outside," she said liltingly, and dipped into a curtsey before placing the tray on the table next to Akane's bed. "Your breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Akane wondered. For the past two days, Ranma had shown up and dragged her to the dining hall. She'd wished he'd leave her alone, but the wretched man insisted on accompanying her to every meal. Or rather, having her accompany him. It was really annoying.

"Where's the prince?" she asked.

The maid curtsied again. "His highness has ridden out to one of the towns this morning, and regrets he could not join you for breakfast."

"It would be nice if the jerk told me his plans ahead of time," Akane muttered to herself, as the maid removed the cover.

Immediately, the most wonderful smells wafted out.

"Oh my God, is that frost berry juice?" Akane gasped, leaning forward to grasp the porcelain mug brimming with cool pink liquid. She hadn't tasted it in ages. It had a rather strong flavor, and you needed to acquire a taste for it, but Akane adored it.

She reached for the mug and took a big sip, enjoying it. "Mmm…" It tasted wonderful, but more importantly, it reminded her of sunny days at Tendo castle when a trader would bring frost berries carefully packed in ice, all the way from the frozen land of Sim, and their castle cook would crush it to juice for her sisters and her.

The maid curtsied again. "Enjoy your meal, princess." She turned and hurried out of the room, leaving the door open in her haste.

Akane took a few more sips, enjoying the drink and looking out the window. It was true, it did look to be a lovely day.

She was raising the mug for another sip when she heard "Akane! Don't!" and something came crashing into her and knocked her right off the bed, sending her rolling into the wall and sending the mug to skitter across the floor and smash into pieces, cold liquid spilling everywhere.

"What the…?!" Shocked, Akane looked up into eyes of bright cerulean blue, fringed by lovely feminine lashes.

A red-haired girl of Akane's own age held her down to the ground, scowling down at her. "You idiot!"

Akane began to struggle. "Who the hell are YOU?" she demanded. "What do you think you're doing?" The girl's eyes widened in surprise for a second, and Akane used the second to flip the girl off her. The girl immediately jumped to her feet and yanked Akane up as well.

Standing, Akane noticed the girl was slightly shorter than her, and, her eyes strayed unwillingly to her bosom, amazingly well endowed.

The girl swiped a wash of frostberry juice off her cheek. She'd gotten a lot of it on her. It was in her hair, her short red braid, and across her shoulders, soaking into her tunic and even her trousers. Probably because she had covered Akane. Though since the girl was shorter, Akane wondered why the juice hadn't splashed over the girl's head onto Akane's face as well. Only the sleeve of Akane's nightgown was drenched.

But that all faded with the mystery of who this girl was. And WHY the hell had she knocked Akane off the bed? She didn't hold any kind of weapon…

"Who are you?" she demanded again. "And how do you know me?"

The girl looked down at the drenched sleeve of her tunic, then stared up at Akane consideringly. "I'm…Ranko. I'm a relative of the Saotomes. And everyone knows you. How do you feel?"

"How do I…?" Akane couldn't complete the sentence because suddenly a cramp seized her stomach, and she groaned. She wasn't a stranger to pain by any means, but the next cramp brought her to her knees. She doubled over in agony.

"Akane…" Ranko came closer and placed her hands on Akane's shoulders. She bent closer in apparent concern.

Akane began to pant, sweat beading her face. "What's…happening…to me?"

"Get up."

"No, I'm si…sick…"

"Get up, or I'll throw you over my shoulder, and that won't make you feel any better."

Akane fought to her feet, and Ranko began to pull at her elbow.

"N…no…need….bed…"

"No. You need the privy." She pulled/pushed Akane toward the indoor bath that was part of the en suite bedroom. The palace of course had indoor plumbing, and she led Akane to a marble basin set in the stone and bent her over the edge.

"Throw up."

"Wh…what?" Akane blinked blearily up at her, her fingers curling over the edge of the basin as she struggled to fight the pain. "Are you crazy?"

Ranko sighed. "I don't have time for this." She grasped Akane by her hair, forcing her head back. She stuck two of her fingers into Akane's mouth, making the princess' eyes widen with shock as her lips were forced to part. She pushed her fingers deeper into Akane's throat, forcing the princess to gag and choke. Liquid surged between her fingers as she triggered Akane's gag reflex, bringing up the juice Akane had so recently imbibed.

"You were poisoned," Ranko said, impersonally watching Akane heave and bring up more fluid. "Don't you normally eat your meals at the high table with Ranma?"

Akane shook her head, and gasped out, "The maid…said he was…out in one of the towns…" Before she could say more, she was caught by another heave.

"And you believed her?" Ranko shook her head. "Not a lot of people are happy with this union, princess. You need to be more careful. Frost berry juice is especially easy to hide poison in."

Akane choked and coughed on her hands and knees, her head now hanging over the basin, dribbles of saliva clinging to her lips. Ranko raked back Akane's hair and mercilessly forced her fingers back into her mouth. Akane wrapped her hands around the slim wrist, but the heaving and the pain had made her too weak to pull Ranko away. Rather, she was now grasping her wrist like a lifeline to stay upright.

Finally, she placed a hand on the ground and looked up, her eyes wet with tears from the last few minutes. "The cramps have stopped," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Ranko said nothing, but released Akane and opened the tap, letting the water wash away all the juice. She washed her own hands and regarding Akane, dampened a washcloth and gave it to her to clean her face. Then she stood and left Akane's side.

Akane rinsed out her mouth and lifted the washcloth to her face, feeling foolish at how she had nearly died, and so stupidly. She was furious at herself. She hadn't survived Islay's dungeons and made a deal with the devil to die so easily in her own room! She had to be more careful. If Ranko hadn't come by…

The maid! Akane raised her head sharply, looking to warn Ranko, but she saw her talking to a palace guard at the entrance to Akane's room.

Ranko nodded at the guard in dismissal and walked back in. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," Akane said, standing. "Thank you, Ranko. If you hadn't stopped by and reacted so quickly, I probably would be dead…"

"Yes, you would be…" Ranko said, looking away, and so was startled when Akane threw her arms around her in a hug.

"You may be the first friend I've found here!" Akane exclaimed, Ranko's head still nestled against her shoulder. "I thought I'd never find a friendly soul in this place and here you saved my life!"

Ranko extricated herself from Akane's embrace, flushing. She rubbed the back of her head. "It wasn't anything," she growled. "I…gotta go see about that maid."

"And I need a bath," Akane said ruefully, examining her ruined nightgown. But she said it to an empty room. Shrugging, she stripped off her clothing and began to run water in the tub.

-----------------------------------------

"This is all they found." Ukyou held up a frilly maid's cap and apron. "She's long gone."

"She only has a head start of half an hour, tops," growled Ranma as he finished upending a nearby pitcher of warm water over his head.

"Perhaps if you hadn't stopped to make her throw up…" Ukyou began snidely.

"…she'd be dead!" Ranma yelled hoarsely. Ukyou's silence told him what she thought of that idea. He turned and butted his head into Ukyou's until they were nose to nose. Beads of water slid down his drenched bangs and splashed onto her cheeks.

"I know you think me marrying her is a waste of time, Ukyou, but as my right-hand man, you WILL support my decisions." His gaze bored into hers.

"Yes, lord." Ukyou muttered. Then she exhaled and looked away. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I don't know why but I still see her as a threat to us."

Ranma chuckled darkly as he turned from her and ruthlessly tousled his hair with his fingers to get the water out. "She would be, no doubt about it. She'd have my head on a platter if she could, but I have her on a short leash at the moment. I need you to watch her when we're out across the border in Hidden Lake."

Ukyou sighed in relief. At least Ranma wasn't so taken with Akane that he'd become blind to her potential threat. Ukyou had seen how he'd watched his betrothed when they were together. Most wouldn't catch it, but Ukyou had been Ranma's right hand man for two years, after all. "Yes, lord. I'll go see about finding that maid, then."

"And Ukyou…"

"Yes?"

A warning tone. "She doesn't know I'm Ranko."

--------------------------------------------

Akane had slept the morning away, exhausted by her earlier ordeal. But it could only keep her down for so long. Ranma turned up to take her in for lunch, which she ate cautiously, then hungrily.

Ranma watched her. "Learned your lesson about food trays, I hope?" he asked snidely.

Akane paused with her fork to her mouth, then looked up. "You could have warned me that there's a death threat against me."

Ranma snorted. "You're royal; you were born with a death threat against you."

"That's ridiculous! No one has ever tried to kill me before."

"Or were they simply caught, and you were never told?" Ranma prodded. Akane opened her mouth to deny it, but then her memory slowly brought up times when servants had mysteriously disappeared from her home, her father had a pinched look on his face, and everyone had tiptoed around him for days to avoid his bad temper.

"Some of my people aren't happy with this union, Akane," Ranma warned. "You need to remember that especially before the wedding."

"That's what Ranko said, too," Akane mused.

Ranma's head came up, and an odd expression entered his eyes. "Ranko…"

"Yes! She's amazing! You really have her to thank for saving me," Akane exclaimed. She looked around the table, obviously searching for her.

Ranma smirked. "Ranko is here….infrequently. I doubt you'll see much of her."

Akane pouted. "But that's too bad," she said. "I liked her!"

_And she liked you too_, Ranma thought, curling his fingers, the ones that he'd thrust into Akane's mouth, into a loose fist at his side. He could still feel the graze of her teeth against his index finger, the soft touch of her tongue against the pads of his fingers; see her wide eyes, her parted lips and the panicked working of her upturned throat.

Damn, but he was sick that his betrothed had turned him on even as she fought for her life, _and_ given that he'd been in female form at the time…

"You only have to worry about me liking you, Akane," he said crudely, reaching for a distraction. "And there's one surefire way to accomplish that." He leered at her, and as expected, she glared at him, leaning away from him as far as possible.

"You're disgusting," she whispered.

"Sleep well tonight, because you won't be getting much rest tomorrow night," he hissed in her ear and walked away, knowing she was shooting daggers into his back with her eyes. But having her hate him was a more familiar feeling, and distracted him from the memory of her mouth, at least.

He headed back to his war room.

------------------------------------------------------

Akane paced the room she'd been given all afternoon. Ranma was closeted with his war council in yet another session, fine tuning the details of their incursion into Hidden Lake. Akane had sat through hours and hours of it in the last two days, but finally the discussion had devolved into the merit of this weapon or that, of which rations to take and she didn't care about any of that. She just wanted to get in, rescue Soun and Kasumi, and get the hell out so they could plan how to take Hidden Lake back. Well, actually that wasn't all she needed to do.

And she really didn't want to see Ranma. If she saw him, she'd break her promise and do her best to physically hurt him as much as possible.

_You won't be getting much rest tomorrow night…_

She shuddered as his words came back to her, taunting and cocksure. Oh, yes, he had it all planned out, didn't he? She'd sold him her body, and he would take advantage of that. There was nothing to be done about it, but still, for him to taunt her so cruelly…

" That's it!" she stopped in her tracks, annoyed. "I can't take this any longer." She stripped out of her silver trimmed grey gown and changed into a plain tunic and a pair of loose trousers, then pulled her boots on top. They were the only gear that had survived her trek through the forest, and they felt like old friends on her feet.

And friends here in Islay were few and far between.

She found the servants' staircase and made her way down to the palace grounds. The exit brought her out near the stables, and within a few moments of checking, she found it- the fighting grounds. At this time of evening, no one was left on the field. All the weapons had been packed away but someone had carelessly left a wooden practice sword lying near the gate. Akane picked it up and gave an experimental swing. It had a decent weight. It would do.

She closed the gate behind her, and walking out into the field, stood for a moment with the sword upright between her clasped hands, her eyes closed and breathing deep, letting her focus pool within her. Eventually, she began her katas, eyes still closed, moving gracefully and slowly through them, then speeding faster and faster. Her muscles began to protest, then stretched and lengthened, warming up, allowing her to leap further and slash quicker.

She imagined that Ranma was her opponent, that he hacked and slashed at her, but that she was too fast for him. She'd heard of his martial prowess even in Hidden Lake, of course, but surely he couldn't be THAT good. She was good, too! She slashed at his imaginary shoulders and chest, causing blood to spurt from his wounds.

His eyes took on a satisfyingly desperate look, and he looked as if he wanted to beg her to stop.

She smiled, and brought her sword around in an arc, then whirled, and brought it up to slice Ranma's neck open, only to have her sword clash shockingly against another.

She opened her eyes and looked up, startled. Ranma's eyes gleamed blue over the edge of his blade as he pressed her blade back. For a split second, Akane wondered if she had simply brought her imaginary Ranma to life, but the eyes were different. There was nothing desperate in them. If anything, they looked mocking. He truly stood before her.

Her own eyes widened as she assessed the sudden opportunity. A chance to defeat Ranma Saotome, her hated enemy?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ranma taunted. "Do you always strike at shadows or can you handle a real opponent?"

Akane's eyes narrowed in rage, and she pressed forward a furious attack. Ranma, his hair tied back in the braid she'd first seen him in, and a tunic and trousers, seemed very hard to catch, though. He deflected many of her blows, and some of them he merely avoided completely.

The sun began to set as the opponents continued their fight.

She had to force him into an attack and perhaps get his guard open. But how?

She increased her speed, but Ranma was faster. She was trying to hit him but she couldn't seem to reach him and do both. Akane slowly came to a surprising and disheartening conclusion. She realized she would have to completely sacrifice precision for speed.

She feinted, and when he turned to duck, she placed her sword at chest height and concentrated on a burst of speed. So fast she didn't even have time to aim her sword. She hit something, and then her speed bowled her over. In a tangle of arms and legs, Ranma and Akane went down.

She lay there gasping for breath, and finally turned to see Ranma. He was examining a bruise on his forearm.

"You got a hit on me," he said, slowly.

Akane grinned fiercely up at the sky. Suddenly her world seemed brighter. "Don't sound so surprised, Ranma. I'm a warrior, too, you know."

She got to her feet and found Ranma standing as well. He surveyed her with something like…wariness. It may not be respect, yet, but at least it wasn't mockery anymore.

-------------------------------------------

A/N- The most important thing to know here is that this story is now moving permanently to the 'M' rating for the next chapter. And I'm confused. I thought there was an MA rating? Or does just not use that?

The other thing to know is that the manga _Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_ influenced me when I was writing this chapter. If anyone cares, it's a beautifully drawn anime (especially if you love people like evil Ranma) and manga. A good, super-quick intro to it is the 'Black, black heart SebastianxCiel AMV' on Youtube.

As usual, reviews are much appreciated and provide fuel for the story. And telling me which part of the chapter you enjoyed most are the reviews I enjoy reading the most! :) Especially because it gives me a hint on moulding future chapters! Just in case you were wondering. Though knowing you are mining the chapters for clues about the future makes me nervous....:)

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ranma and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I was really surprised by your favourite scenes! Glad to know that you like to see Akane getting some revenge now and then...:) Honestly, because of the huge number of reviews for the last chapter, I decided to upload the next chapter.

----------------------------------------

_Chapter Four_

It was the day of Akane's wedding.

However, there really wasn't any time to think about it. Ever since she'd woken up, she'd been passed from one maid to another as they washed her, perfumed her hair and dressed it with tiny lilies, and then finally dressed her in a sparkling deep gold gown and pretty little shoes.

Nodoka was present as well, making sure that Akane knew what to do, what to say, and how to behave.

One of Genma's councillors hovered around Akane, droning on about who would be attending the wedding, and which nobles Akane must be nice to, and which ones she must absolutely avoid, who were the richest, the poorest, the ones with the most land or soldiers.

By the time she was ready, Akane's head was spinning with information, much of it useless, she was sure, but she had been trained from birth to rule, and it was in her blood. She wasn't worried. The councillor wasn't quite so sure.

"As I said, princess," he repeated. "The royal city hosts seventy-five noble houses..."

"Of which fifty are currently in favour with the Saotomes, twenty are neutral, and that last five are antagonistic. Seventy are attending today, but only forty are sending their heads, since we gave them very little time to prepare. I understand," Akane said impatiently. Catching the councillor's surprised look, she said, "Yes I _was_ paying attention! This is hardly the first time I've had to memorize these things while putting on a new gown."

The man abruptly turned red as his eyes drifted to Akane's back, where a maid was closing the last buttons. "Uh, excuse me, princess," he stuttered, and bowed, retreating hastily. "I believe you're well prepared."

Akane smirked and turned away.

What really took up most of her mind was hatching plots to run away, escaping back into Hidden Lake, and free her father and sister. But no matter how she turned it around in her head, she just couldn't see any way of making it into Tendo castle on her own. It was impossible that she wouldn't meet up with any Hruthgul, and although she could take on one at a time, with their vile magic, more than that was impossible.

She had to resign herself. She was going to be married to Ranma.

The ceremony itself wasn't as long as the parade of all the nobles at the beginning, the speeches of congratulations from some of them, and their presentations to Ranma and Akane after the wedding. Dressed wholly in black velvet and silver lace, Ranma drew sighs and long glances from a lot of the women in the audience, Akane noted.

Akane voiced her vows clearly, if in a low voice, and watched with mild shock as Ranma's larger hand grasped her own and slid his ring over her finger.

There. She was married. Bound to Ranma and Islay. She'd sold Hidden Lake to the enemy, and for what? But at least her father would rule in his lifetime, once they saved him.

She thought they were done, until she felt Ranma grasp her chin lightly to raise her face to him. She barely suppressed a desire to shudder as he kissed her, the hand holding her wedding bouquet clenched into a fist. He broke the kiss, and winked at her.

The royal wedded pair led the first dance of the evening as well. Akane wasn't surprised that Ranma danced. If anything, she was more surprised at his superiority on the battlefield. She couldn't believe how _fast _he'd been. And he led her on the dance floor with just as much surety.

"You dance well," he told her, his first words to her since he'd kissed her. "I remember seeing you at your betrothal ball, so I shouldn't be surprised."

That's right. Akane remembered. He must have been watching her for a while before she'd come out onto the balcony and he'd spoken to her. She closed her eyes in memory.

Ranma, watching his bride as he led her in the dance, couldn't help but remember the first time he'd seen her in years.

-----------------------

_The night breeze carried the scent of jasmine across the balcony, stirring the long, filmy blue curtains that shaded the still, masked figure crouching beside a marble pillar. _

_From the open balcony doors, soft harp music drifted out to him, and through the opening he could see the swirl of lords and ladies pass by in their finery, laughing and talking and dancing. _

_Shadows shifted as he turned slightly, spotting his quarry. She stood at the foot of the royal dais, close to the two thrones, smiling and batting her eyelashes at the group of young men who surrounded her eagerly, trying their most desperate wiles and charms to win her hand. _

_Princess Akane Tendo, scion of the Hidden Lake Kingdom of the Empire of the Six Kingdoms._

_He'd heard news of the ball from his spies well over a month ago. Soun Tendo, the ruler of the kingdom, had decided it was time to strengthen his realm by allying it with another, so the eligible young royalty in the surrounding areas had been invited to try to win Akane's hand in marriage, now that she'd turned nineteen. _

_The figure smiled self deprecatingly. He should not be here. The king would hardly consider him a candidate for Akane's hand. If discovered, he'd be hauled off to the deepest dungeons that Hidden Lake could produce, and he knew it. But his damnable curiosity had been piqued. _

_And besides, with the palace trying to accommodate all those guests, security was bound to be lax. Which was the real reason he was here._

_Claws pinched into his shoulder, making him wince. "Yes, I know, Mousse, I haven't forgotten." He gently scratched the neck feathers of his hawk, and got his fingers nipped for his trouble. "All right, if you're so eager to get to our mission, go find the right window."_

_He turned and launched the hawk into the air, where it disappeared silently into the night. He turned back to the ballroom._

_The young men parted for a moment, and just then Akane looked his way. His chest clenched. For what reason, he couldn't imagine. She couldn't have seen him. He was too well hidden. He resisted the urge to adjust the cloth mask over his nose and mouth. _

_Akane looked around for her drink, and an overeager suitor nearly tripped over himself trying to grab it and give it to her. She made a low remark, and the other suitors burst into cruel laughter. The young man holding Akane's drink scowled at the rest._

_Cruel princess, he thought._

_She was pretty, he decided, but that was all. Large brown eyes, clear skin, short silky black hair crowned by a small diadem, and a dainty figure in a sky-blue gown. He'd seen hundreds of women like her, many even more beautiful. So why did he crane his head for a closer look? The crowd of men closed around her again, and he settled back into the shadows, watching._

_He noticed when she turned her face slightly away from the newest member of the young men to join their group. He looked crestfallen. Admittedly, his clothes were slightly outdated, but the epaulets were well polished, and his buttons, worn though they were, gleamed with shine. _

_She chattered and laughed coyly with the other men, finally allowing one of them to lead her away in a dance._

_Well. Ranma decided he'd seen what he came for. She was just another princess, after all. Pretty but vain, and doubtless without a thought for anyone but herself. Nowhere near worth the risk of getting captured. Now it was time to return to his task of finding the king's study, perhaps even his war room, though that was bound to be well guarded. He hesitated for a few minutes, as he began to spin plans in his head, calculating the path of least resistance to getting what he wanted. _

_A whisper of satin was all that warned him of the figure approaching the balcony. He lowered his mask._

_----------------------------------_

_Akane used the arrangement of large potted plants against the wall to sidle away from the crowds, and the Persistent Prince Pierre. Her father had insisted she give the majority of her dances to him, as he was the only prince here who actually stood to inherit a kingdom, but the man insisted on running his sweaty hands all down her back and hips. And if it wasn't him, then the ever persistent throng of young noble men around her this evening was beginning to give her a headache. _

_And if that wasn't enough, she knew Pierre had been secretly bullying their newest arrival, Hilroy, so that the young man wouldn't compete for her hand. She had no interest in Hilroy personally, but she couldn't bear to see another person bullied. She'd tried to warn him, but he had instructions from his father as well, to stick around and impress Akane. Finally, they had come up with the scheme that when in public, Akane would ignore him, and maybe even be cruel to him, so that Pierre would leave him alone. That at least, seemed to be working._

_However, the pressure of performing her role, smiling and flirting, was driving her to fatigue, and she had escaped for the powder room as soon as she had a chance. She'd waited there for a few minutes, before circling around to the balcony. If only her father would let her fight these men in a duel, then maybe she'd see who was worthy of her._

_Then she'd seen the balcony doors standing open in invitation to the cool night beyond. She needed some air._

_She glanced around quickly, and before she could be spotted, turned the corner quickly, escaping into the open._

_Ahhh…It was so pleasant out here, away from the throng of people. Normally, Akane didn't mind balls and parties. She could talk and laugh and be the perfect princess attending her parents until her face ached, but this party was focused on her, despite her protests to her father, and she was taking the brunt of the guests' attention. _

_She leaned against the balustrade and sighed, closing her eyes._

"_Beautiful evening, isn't it?" said an unfamiliar voice behind her._

_Akane's eyes shot open and she spun around, trying to identify the voice. A man stood in the deepest shadows behind her. The light from the ballroom silhouetted him so well that all she could see of his face was the thin bar of moonlight that silvered his skin. He was a good head taller than her._

_Irritation sparked in her. Her one moment of solitude, extinguished. But she forced herself to be polite. After all, the balcony was open to everyone. She wished she'd been able to escape to her room, instead._

_She tilted her head. "I'm sorry…Sir…?"_

"_Oh, I'm not a guest, your Highness," the voice drawled, amused. _

_Akane relaxed. A servant then. One who had no doubt been busy cleaning the ballroom, and perhaps thought to see the ball for himself from a private corner. _

"_Shouldn't you be about your duties?" she asked, more sharply than she'd intended._

"_Yeah, well, this is my break, you see," the man said, amusement still in his voice. "I'll be off to my work in a minute. I'm sorry to intrude on you." Despite his words, he came a step closer._

"_Oh, I don't care," Akane replied, shrugging. "Everyone has their place, and obviously I'm intruding on yours." She belonged back inside, after all. _

_She made to leave, but the man stepped into her path. A frisson of alarm danced up her spine. Was he, perhaps, an assassin, sent by Islay? _

_Then, the moon moved out fully from behind a cloud, and shone her light on the man's face. He was young, Akane saw with surprise. Her own age, or at most a year older. There was something familiar about his face. He wore his hair tied back in a braid, and a plain, dark tunic and trousers._

_It was not the garb of a palace servant. Was he one of her suitors? But no, she would have remembered this one._

"_No, please stay," he said. "I'm…new to the palace."_

_A thousand thoughts were racing through Akane's mind. He was obviously no servant. Definitely not a suitor she had met. Nor a guard, or he would have reassured her about his purpose immediately. Was he a thief, who'd thought to take advantage of the ball to steal something valuable from the palace? Or even worse, perhaps he truly was an assassin, sent to kill Soun. It was just like Islay to resort to cowardly techniques like that to win the cold war the two kingdom had been conducting for the last 20 years, a war that had truly started 150 years ago._

_She pretended to relax, and looked briefly into the ballroom for a moment, watching the dancers within. How to put him off his guard so she could escape? _

"_I don't know the rules about balls or anything yet," he confessed._

"_The only rule for the ball is to hound the guest of honour until she passes out from exhaustion," Akane blurted out. Surprised by herself, she looked back at him. He had light eyes that tracked every turn of her head, she saw, watching her in a way that increased her discomfort._

_The young man smirked. "And that would be you, correct? I've heard it's your hand all these men are looking for in marriage?"_

_Akane colored slightly. From embarrassment or anger, she wasn't sure. For just a moment, she forgot her danger and answered heedlessly. "Yes, it was my father's idea, I'm afraid. My sisters are married off and with the war, there's only me left to sell!" _

_She closed her mouth. She hadn't meant it to come out that harsh. Or perhaps she had. She wasn't sure. _

"_Oh?" The young man moved closer, a gleam in his eyes. "And what is your price?"_

_Akane gasped, and forgetting her embarrassment, she moved forward, outrage sparking in her eyes. "I knew it!" she cried. "You're no servant, you…whoever you are…" She tried to sidestep him and run indoors for help, but he was faster. _

"_Ranma," the young man said silkily, catching Akane's upper arms and shoving her backwards against the balustrade. "The name is Ranma Saotome. You know who I am."_

_There was a pause, and the night seemed to grow utterly still. Akane couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot. It couldn't be. She hadn't heard correctly. No, she had. An assassin? Oh, she'd thought too low. Islay had sent their crown prince himself! _

_She opened her mouth to scream, but Ranma's hand came up to stifle it before she could make a sound. He caught her to him with his other arm before she could run, or fall down, Akane wasn't sure which, because her legs were weak from fear already. She began to shake her head in denial, and then began to struggle in earnest._

"_Hush, my sweet, vain little princess," Ranma crooned into her ear. "I'm not here to hurt you." For a moment, when she'd been immobilized by fear, she'd felt soft and supple in his arms. But now she was struggling like a wildcat, her muscles tense. Ranma found he rather enjoyed it. All his women were willing. This one definitely wasn't._

_To quiet her, and just because he wanted to, he yanked her head back and kissed her. Akane went blind and still with shock. Here she was in her enemy's arms, and he was kissing her? His hand slowly skimmed down her ribcage to her waist and slid around to the small of her back, anchoring her to him. _

_Ranma found that he was enjoying himself very much. On one level, the warrior prince in him exulted that he was thus claiming his enemy's daughter. On another level entirely, he was enjoying the taste of Akane's lips. She was quite different up close than he'd anticipated, softer, more real. He breathed in the scent of jasmine from her hair._

_He tilted her head to deepen the kiss, and Akane came out of her daze to step down-hard- on his foot. But he was wearing boots and she was wearing dance slippers. It didn't have much of an effect on him, but it did cause him to raise his head._

_Her fist slammed toward him something silver shining on her knuckles. He reared back, and felt something graze his cheek in passing. Scowling, he captured her fist, and found her clutching a steel tiger claw beaded with his blood. _

"_What are you doing here, Saotome!" Akane demanded furiously. He looked at her, spitting like a cat in her fury, and smiled maliciously. "I came for your betrothal ball, of course, my dear Akane."_

_Out of nowhere, she round-kicked him. It was only instinct and training that let him dodge out of her way. She followed up with two quick punches, but by now he was ready, and it was very easy to dodge her fists._

_Ranma began to chuckle. The princess was full of surprises, it seemed._

_She was edging towards the doors, and Ranma knew she was ready to bolt. "I'll see you again, Akane."_

"_Maybe on the battlefield!" she spat at him._

"_No doubt," he said dryly, and vaulted over the side of the balustrade before she could call the guards. She watched in cold fury, and then marched back into the ballroom._

"_Hmm, quite different after all," he whispered, watching her below from the shadows._

-------------------------------------------

Ranma stared down into Akane's blushing face, amazed how things had worked out so differently since then. Thanks to Ryouga. His long time rival and enemy had a lot of things to answer for, but Ranma could thank him for the fact that Akane was now in his arms. He smiled slyly.

And if Ryouga knew that, he thought, the warduke wouldn't be very happy. Not at all.

Finally, the reception was over, as the last of the guests filed out, and the prince and his bride were able to retire.

Akane couldn't help the slight tremble of her body as Ranma escorted her up the large, winding staircase. It had never seemed like such a short distance from the Grand Hall to their room before.

She was startled when Ranma placed a hand over her gloved one where it lay on his arm. She peeked up at him, and was surprised to see an almost…tender look in his eyes. "I know you're nervous, Akane. I'll give you a few minutes on your own," he said, stopping outside the door.

Akane's grip on his arm tightened, and she glared up at him. "Please, my lord! Don't do me any favours!" she snarled, releasing him and stepping back. She stomped to the door and flung it open, furious at his magnanimity in the face of his complete victory.

"Jackass! Jerk!" She kicked a footstool, then looked up and noticed that the two maids who were waiting to ready her for bed were staring at her slack-jawed. She reddened.

"Ahhhh…"

A black velvet sleeve came through the doorway and a gloved hand clamped on her elbow, pulling her back. "Fine," a voice hissed in her ear. "I tried to be nice about it. Be ready for me in 10 minutes, wench!" She was shoved back into the room.

------------------------------------------------

Ranma paced the adjoining sitting room, trying to work off his anger. No one could rile him like Akane, that was for sure! He'd been willing to bend a little, allow her time to relax, but she'd thrown his offer back in his face. Fine. Why be nice? He'd prefer not to have to soothe her virgin feathers anyway. He had a flagon of firewine to kill a few minutes, and finally could wait no longer. He opened the door to the suite.

Akane hesitantly fingered the fine material of the night rail the maids had dressed her in. It was a gift from Ranma's mother, and Akane was slightly shocked that the Queen would give such a thing to her son's bride. The material was crimson and delicate, edged with tiny pearls, and nearly completely see-through. She heard the door open and gritted her teeth, raising her head to see Ranma enter.

Ranma stared at Akane as he closed the door of the large bedroom behind him. "My wife," he breathed so quietly Akane didn't hear him, pausing to take in everything that meant. Exhilaration filled him. She was his. Forever. Completely. Well…not completely, not yet.

Akane nervously took in Ranma's attire. He wore a bedrobe, belted scandalously loosely at the waist. From the way it outlined his body, she could tell there was nothing beneath the robe but Ranma.

She clenched her fists helplessly, too proud and angry to delay the inevitable.

"You look beautiful," he said, walking toward her. He'd forgotten about his earlier ire. Who could think when Akane stood looking so lovely in front of him? Her slim body was outlined in a scandalously gauzy suggestion of a nightgown, her legs emerging from it to twine about each other where she stood.

Akane stood her ground, though every part of her wanted to turn tail and run. But she stood still even as he came so close that he could have rested his chin on her head. Her breasts and shoulders brushed his chest. His arms came around her, warm, embracing.

"Don't worry," he said, then tilted her head up and kissed her.

His warm lips brushed against hers, and then settled against them, his tongue sipping from her mouth.

Akane let her eyes drift shut, her eyelashes feathering against her cheeks. Ranma's fingers slipped into her hair, cupping her neck.

The kiss deepened and Akane found herself forced to participate so as not to get caught in the undertow. There was a give and take, a rhythm and surprising pleasure to it.

She nearly moaned, but clamped it back in time. She raised her head, breathing hard. Ranma stared at her from half closed eyes, his gaze moving to her lips.

Without warning, he crouched and swept her into his arms, leaving her without ground to brace herself against. All she could do was clutch his shoulders.

A few steps later and he laid her in the big, big bed she had been avoiding. The sheets were soft, not silky, but like fine linen.

She began to pull away but he trapped her down with his body.

They lay length to length together. It was a most unsettling, and strangely, sheltering feeling for Akane.

Ranma cupped her face, and kissed her again.

Akane let him, trying to slow down her racing heart. Now. Now he would do it. But he seemed to be drawing it out. Torturing her. He merely ran his hand down her arm, locking his fingers with hers.

Akane had had enough. The kissing was nice but…

She pushed him off and he was so surprised he let her. Akane scrambled back.

Ranma's eyes began to narrow. "What are you…?"

"Just do it!" Akane yelled.

Ranma blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I know you're going to do it, so just go ahead without pawing me all over." Akane folded her arms, looking defiant. "All this kissing is not going to make us have heirs any faster. Just…do it."

Ranma began to smile. "Oh, I see. Aren't you enjoying it?"

"Um…no," Akane lied. "And just thinking about it is making me nervous. Can't we just get this over with?"

Ranma bowed his head so she couldn't see his expression. "I see."

"Do you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, you're right. I've been going too slowly. I thought I would get you used to this. But you've been waiting, haven't you? Imagining. Thinking. So you're right, let's get this over with."

Akane fisted her hands. "Thank you," she said, and was surprised to find she was sincere. Until Ranma raised his head and she saw the wild desire barely leashed in his eyes.

"Yes. Let's stop you…thinking." He pounced on her before Akane could even draw breath to scream.

He was kissing her again, but now his kisses ravaged her. Akane had to kiss back with equal ferocity to stop from being overcome. His hand found her breast, and slipped away the material of her night tunic, leaving her bare to the night air. His warm hand covered her breast, his thumb finding the nub to pluck at it. Akane arched her back as deep pleasure hummed through her. He pulled the tunic away completely.

Ranma murmured to her, but she could no longer make out what he was saying through the thick, deep throbbing of the blood in her ears. He'd lost his robe at some point, and Akane was only aware of warm firm flesh rubbing against hers. Their bodies coiled around each other, the sheets tangling around them, rustling against their skin.

She threw her head back as a rush of desire enveloped her, and Ranma's dark head descended to her throat, biting and nipping and kissing, his braid brushing against her breasts. At some point, her fingers found the tie and loosened it, allowing his hair to fall in a silky veil across her torso as he kissed and nibbled her breasts.

And when Ranma let his fingers drift downwards, Akane didn't notice until the first brush of his fingers against her. The sensation was so unspeakably delicious that all she could do was gasp.

Ranma smiled with satisfaction when he saw that his fingers had come away wet. Before his bride could gather her scattered thoughts, he drove into her, gathering her cry of pain into his mouth as he kissed her. He stayed where he was, without moving, letting her get used to him. Her arms clutched his bare shoulders, her nails drawing blood, and he let her.

Slowly, when she began to relax, he moved again, gently, slowly, watching her closed eyes, seeing as pleasure built again in her face, and feeling the need grow within himself as well.

His body adored her, but he forced himself to hold until she cried out with release, and sank against him, before allowing himself that same release.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Please do review and let me know what you liked. I think after this I'm going to go update Hearts or Diamonds II. Thanks again for the brilliant and well-thought out reviews you've written for me so far! It was a true joy reading them....


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ranma and Co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Five_

Akane woke up, naked and warm, wrapped in her enemy's arms.

It took a moment before her sleepy mind added- her _husband_'s arms as well. Chilled by the thought, she opened her eyes. All that filled her field of vision was the crumpled edge of a sheet, and the long, firm rounded outline of Ranma's right bicep against the pillow. She could feel his other hand curled around her waist, holding her close. She flushed. That hand had pulled her back a couple of times during the night. And it hadn't been just to snuggle. She felt rather sore, and looking out at the windows, she saw that it was nearly noon.

And here she lay naked in the bed of a Saotome- whatever would her ancestors say? _And I'm married to him_, _to this kingdom now_, she thought, her mind turning to darker things. _Without any of my family around to wish me well or to even spit on me for selling myself to Ranma. _

She'd been concentrating on thinking about the rescue of her father and sister, yet this morning she found herself missing her mother very much.

Her vision blurred, and tears ran down her cheeks as she curled her head deep into the crook of her arm. What would her mother have said about this hasty marriage that had been the best of a series of horrible choices? Her mother had been a warrior, and died like one, but Akane hoped that her mother's spirit knew that her daughter would get revenge.

She swiped her face and tried gently to disengage herself from Ranma. This time she succeeded, and she headed for the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she emerged from there, finally clean, she saw a white napkin edge tucked under their door.

She opened the door to find a large tray of food sitting on the floor. Looking down the hallway, she saw Mousse leaning against the far opposite wall. He straightened and nodded at her. "It's safe," Ranma's bodyguard said. "I put it together from the community pots myself."

Akane paled and nodded her thanks. Even on the morning after her wedding, it seemed, the threat of death loomed. Mousse bowed briefly and walked off.

Back inside, Ranma was sitting up in bed, looking rumpled and incredibly gorgeous, his chest bare and muscled above the sheets, his dark hair falling loosely around his shoulders. He resembled an idle godling.

He looked questioningly at the food, and Akane stared down at it as she explained, "Mousse delivered it. He said it's safe." _Why_ couldn't she remove his beautiful image from her mind?

Ranma relaxed at the assurance, and then looked up at her assessingly. "How are you, wife?"

Akane placed the tray on the bedside table and folded her arms. "Fine. Husband."

"The night was not as bad as you feared?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Not AS bad," Akane admitted honestly, if grudgingly, lifting the tray cover. Mousse had provided eggs, pancakes, fruit jams, butter, fresh milk, clotted cream and sliced fruit. Akane thanked the bodyguard silently in her head. She'd much rather be distracted by food than by Ranma's probing questions.

Ranma held up a hand and looked at his fingers as he pretended to count. "If I remember correctly, it was 'not bad' twice for you."

"Jerk!" Seeing red, Akane slammed down the tray cover, and threw the first thing her fingers found at Ranma, which happened to be a throw pillow. He caught it of course, but instead of lobbing it back at her, he lowered it slowly.

"That was a mistake," he said, as he eased out of bed with an intent look on his face.

Akane's eyes widened in instinctive alarm. _Oh, no_… She shrieked and fled for the bathroom but before she could lock the door, a muscular arm came around it and caught her, pulling her out.

"Not AS bad, huh?" Ranma mused as he pulled Akane atop him. "Let's see if we can refresh your memory."

----------------------------------------------

It was late evening, and Ranma and Akane were in the stables adding their packs to those of the others who would be travelling with them. Akane refused to look at Ranma, and she hadn't spoken to him since the morning, after he'd finally released her from their room. After all, no part of their contract had said she actually had to _speak_ to him! And she had been sore before a long bath had helped with that. It didn't help her mood.

Ranma in turn was ignoring her, though he would send the occasional irritated glance her way.

Others joined them. Mousse would come, of course, as would Ukyou. Akane saw that Kuno and five of his guards would be coming as well.

"Sasuke, Konatsu, Hiroshi, Daisuke and Gosunkugi! Line up, men!" Kuno yelled in his best drill sergeant voice.

"Yessir!"

Five soldiers fell into line as Kunou inspected them. "You know our mission, men! We're stealing into the Hidden Lake province tonight to make our way to the Tendo castle, where we will rescue King Tendo and his daughter, Kasumi, from Warduke Ryouga and his Hruthgul!"

Two of the soldiers slid sidelong glances at Akane. One was blond and the other one was brown-haired.

"Say, Cap'n, how did we get volunteered for retrieval duty in enemy territory, anyway?" the brown-haired one asked Kuno.

"Yeah," said the blond one. "WE know our prince married the Hidden Lake princess, but do the Hidden Lake folks know it?"

Akane was struck by that. Of course, they did not. For one thing, her people were in the midst of war. And for another, Ranma's heralds would not have crossed into Hidden Lake to tell those whom the Hruthgul hadn't reached yet.

She briefly considered a wild plan of rallying together her people to capture Ranma and his group after her father was rescued. It would feel so good to have Ranma in _her_ dungeon! Well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Silence, you idiots!" Kuno thundered. "It's not your place to ask who knows what, Hiroshi and Daisuke, but rather to be there to take a sword for Princess Akane if she needs you to! And if you have forgotten, you have drawn this duty because you're on the active roster! You morons!"

The two soldiers sighed and traded long-suffering glances. Akane suppressed a grin.

One of the other soldiers, also young, though his face wore an extremely haggard look, stared down at something in his hands.

"Gosunkugi, is that a voodoo doll?" Kuno demanded. "Put the damn thing away until we're on the road! And remember, men, we need to watch out for the Hruthgul!"

During one of the war sessions, Ukyou had asked Akane to describe all she could about the Hruthgul, since she was the one who had most recently come into contact with them.

Akane had shuddered. "They're evil," she said. "I don't know much about what they look like, because they usually wear hooded cloaks, but they have glowing green eyes that you can see when they look at you. Their hands have claws. They can use weapons really well, but they also have magic. I saw one of them point to my father and he became unconscious in a cloud of green smoke!"

"Our other task is to gather as much information on the movement of Ryouga's army while we are there as well." Kuno swept his men with a formidable glare.

"Sir! Yessir!"

"I believe we are ready to leave, Ranma," Ukyou said finally, having examined the last horse and tightened the last strap. She had changed from her armour into light riding leather pants, and a travelling tunic. She'd given Akane similar clothes.

Kuno and Ranma wore men's versions of the same clothing

Ranma turned away from a quick farewell with his parents. No one else was out, as they needed to leave as stealthily as possible.

"But we don't have a horse for Mousse," Akane said, looking around.

The young man smiled. "I don't need one," he said, and raised his arms. Akane didn't see exactly how he changed.

One moment there stood Mousse, the next moment, a brown helhawk beat its wings against the air and came to land on Ranma's outstretched arm, then climbed to perch on his shoulder. The pattern of blue flames that gave the bird its distinctive name tattooed its feathered neck.

Akane gaped. "Shapeshifter," she breathed in wonder. The others smiled at her astonishment.

Nodoka turned to hug Akane lightly, her smooth face as pleasant looking as ever. "Watch your back, my dear," her words a soft swirl of air in Akane's ear. Akane silently wondered if it was more of a warning or a threat.

And then they were seated on the horses, and clip clopping softly down the road, following the course they had marked out.

Akane felt a strong sense of déjà vu as she left the palace. She'd arrived there in darkness, slung like hunted deer over the back of one of the guards' horses. From that position, she hadn't been able to see much of the surrounding area. And now she was leaving it as a bride.

She turned her head to examine Mousse, riding Ranma's shoulder in hawk form. _It must be very useful to have a bodyguard that could change form_, she mused.

------------------------------------------

The ride to the border was uneventful, and Islay guards were waiting at the high, thick wall to help them sneak across. They had picked the part of the border that was least likely to be patrolled by Ryouga's men on the Hidden Lake side.

Uunfortunately, that meant they would be coming out into deep forest, as well as far from Tendo castle.

Akane's heart sped up as she followed Ranma up a rope that had been hooked into the top of the border wall. She quickly rolled over the edge and down beside Ranma on the other side.

Power immediately slammed into her soles, nearly knocking her off her feet.

_Welcome back, princess… _The soundless whisper reverberated through her frame.

The land recognized her. And the urgency of the greeting said something about what the Hruthgul were doing to it. Akane pretended that the drop had caused her brief imbalance, and she straightened as Ukyou, Kuno and his men dropped to the ground beside her. Ranma gave her a brief look but didn't say anything, though Mousse ruffled his mottled blue neck feathers at Akane and turned to regard her through one jade eye.

_What is going on_, Akane wondered worriedly._ I've only been gone a few days._ _What has Ryouga done to the land?_ She looked around herself, but the forest gave her no more signs.

They couldn't take their horses, and the forest was too dense for anything but walking anyway, but the closest village was a night's distance and they could hopefully buy rides there. The group collected their backpacks and walked silently through the trees, concentrating on finding their way east in the dark towards the edge of this particular patch of forest.

As they walked for hours, Akane grew aware of tiny lights flitting through the branches.

The light of flower fairies. Akane had rarely seen them up close before, as the creatures were very shy of humans. Wisely so, Akane suspected. Humans had occupied Hidden Lake only for the last 150 years or so, and there were many creatures of faerie and myth that lived in the forests and were hunted down by men for their pelts or wings or faerie dust.

So it was with some shock that she finally noticed a small blue fairy hovering almost directly at her eye level. The fairy was like a tiny woman, but hard to see with the blue light she emitted, and the constant whirring of her wings.

"Princess!" she squeaked.

"You know who I am?" Akane was startled into saying. She stopped momentarily and glanced around her, but Kuno and the guards were staring at other fairy lights, and Ranma and Ukyou were conversing together.

"We honor you, princess," the fairy said, bowing so low that her feet flipped up in the air.

Another fairy appeared next to the first one. Akane noticed that her purple glow was distinctly weaker than that of her friend. She hung in the air, her wings whirring listlessly.

"Save us, princess!" she cried in her tiny, high voice. "Save us!"

"What?" Was it because of the Renewal? Akane wondered. She counted off the days to the Summer Equinox. It was getting close. But she had never been beseeched thus by fairies before.

The first one laid an admonishing hand on the arm of her friend, and it seemed that they disappeared between one blink of the eye and the next.

"Who were your little friends?" Ranma asked from behind Akane. She turned to face him, wondering if he'd heard the fairies, but he merely seemed curious. "I've never seen them before," she said, worried into breaking her silence. "Flower fairies. I've heard of them, of course. The villagers who live near these forested areas sometimes see them. The fairies probably just aren't used to seeing humans this deep in the woods."

"Hmmm," he replied. "Are there many non-human creatures still here? I would have thought the Tendos would have wiped them out long ago."

Akane bristled immediately. "You mean when we escaped persecution from the Saotomes to find a better place?" _Which I am now about to give away to said Saotome_, she reminded herself, the pain in her chest blossoming afresh.

"We? You weren't there. Wasn't it Tanay who fled Islay like the rat he was, after betraying his respected and wise older brother the king?"

"Respected? Wise?" Akane's voice began to rise. "That tyrannical…!"

"Quiet, you two!" Ukyou shushed them. "Far be it from _me_ to stop you two from fighting, but we are on a mission, and if you _must _squabble, can you at least walk and talk at the same time?"

The royal couple looked chagrined, and as one, turned and began to walk again, though they busied themselves ignoring each other.

Finally, Ukyou called a halt. Kuno had sent Sasuke and Konatsu ahead and they'd found a sheltered spot for them to rest for the remainder of the night. The group dug out cold bread with meat, and drank it down with water. Here in the deep forest, it was too dangerous to build a campfire.

Ukyou unrolled her map. "Tomorrow, we'll be leaving the forest," she said. "Isn't that right, princess?"

Akane nodded. "We'll be reaching the village of Turntree. It's one of the outer villages, small, but they should have horses, and news for us."

"I remember them," Ranma said. "I crossed the wall further north last time, but I passed through there. Friendly folk." Akane glared at him at his mention of coming into Hidden Lake. He smirked at her.

"The castle's still a few days away, so we'll make as much speed as possible," he continued.

"Sasuke and Konatsu will work on digging up news about the Hruthgul, then," Kuno added.

They discussed their plans for a few more minutes, and soon after, sleeping blankets were unrolled and spread out throughout the clearing, and everyone settled into sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Ranma found it hard to fall asleep though. Perhaps it was the alien quality of his surroundings. The forests of Hidden Lake were different from those of Islay –more dense, more mysterious, and those fairy lights- he'd never seen anything like that before.

He'd been talking to Ukyou when something had made him turn to look for Akane. And there she was, stopped in her tracks, staring up at two of the lights. She had almost seemed to be talking to them. Could that be possible? Were the tiny creatures sentient?

What hadn't Akane told him? She'd said she hadn't seen them, but she was hiding something from him. She had been, since he'd seen her chained in his dungeon. It was natural, of course. They were blood enemies. Had been for generations. Wasn't that why it had been such sweet satisfaction to claim her in his bed? Surely that was why.

Something, some sound then distracted him from his thoughts, and he turned in his blanket to look across the clearing at Akane.

His blood chilled and his eyes widened as he stared. Akane's blanket covered her completely. And atop the blanket, in nearly every colour, fairy lights crawled, covering the sleeping Akane in a moving shimmering mound of soft, multi-hued light.

Wings flapped, and he glanced up to see his helhawk staring from a low branch down at him, a warning clear in its jade eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I told myself I wouldn't post this chapter until I finished writing the next one, but what can I say? It was done, and I needed my next review fix....*so weak*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ranma & Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I got 20 reviews for chapter 5, so because of that, I'm posting ch 6.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Six_

The tiny inn in Turntree was nearly full at this time of morning, with villagers coming in to get some breakfast before they began their day's work; the noise of cutlery clinking and people talking nearly drowned out the voice of their server.

"You're soldiers, ye say?" The stout rosy-cheeked innkeeper was refilling the fruit juice in Ranma's mug. She paused and stared at him admiringly, then glanced around at the rest of the group. "Back from fighting those damned Islay folk at the border?" she said expectantly.

Akane groaned softly in embarrassment, wishing she could slide off the bench and sink under the broad wooden table she currently shared with Ranma and his cohorts. But she was wedged in between Ranma and Ukyou, and there was no escape. As they'd walked into the village earlier that morning, she'd been praying to find the villagers alive. Now she was giving up prayers of a different sort.

For example, she found herself giving thanks to whatever powers were listening that she had never given in to Soun's wish to have her face engraved on any of Hidden Lake's currency.

It would be just her luck to have one of the inn patrons pay for his breakfast, see her face on his coin, jump up and cry, "Aha! You're Princess Akane!" with a pointed finger at her.

Bad enough that she was fraternizing with the enemy. If this kind woman and her patrons realized she was their princess to boot, there'd be hell to pay.

Ranma, meanwhile, smiled dazzlingly up at their hostess. "Yes, ma'am, that's correct. Those Islay folk though, they sure are strong. It's hard to beat them. Well trained." He preened with a sidelong look at Akane. "Handsome folk, too."

Akane snorted. "I've heard their prince is one ugly creep," she muttered, glaring at Ranma, who scowled back.

"Well, _I_ heard there are tons of women after him," he retorted.

"They say he's a hunchback."

A scraping sound as a bench was shoved back. "WHO says?!"

"Uh, Commander, have you even met the Islay prince?" Hiroshi asked in a warning tone.

"Our Commander is a royalty fanatic," Daisuke explained with a shrug to the puzzled innkeeper's wife. "He collects all sorts of memorabilia on the royals in the six kingdoms- you know, teapots, cups, embroidered pillow covers…"

Ranma switched his glare to his irrepressible men, who grinned back at him.

"Indeed," Mousse murmured as he cut into his food. "Master has been known to go to…great heights…for a glimpse at a royal." He glanced up with a sly glint in his green eyes. He'd joined them in human form as they had approached the village.

Ranma and Akane immediately reddened and looked pointedly away from each other, remembering their balcony meeting.

"Well, anyway, dear lady, we've been recalled to fight the Hruthgul," Kunou put in hurriedly.

The innkeeper paled at the young captain's words. "We've heard news of them, of course," she said, her broad face looking worried. "All the towns around the capital have been taken, and it seems Warduke Ryouga's men are marching our way. We've set sentries to watch out for them. The whole village is set to vanish into the forest as soon as we hear word of their coming." She then smiled at all of them. "Bless you for coming back to help."

Everyone looked uncomfortable for a moment, but the woman didn't notice as she turned to take trays of bread, milk, potato stew and strawberries from her daughter and placed them on the table. "Please, eat!" she urged. "You have a long road ahead of you."

"I haven't had milk since I was ten," Ranma grumbled, staring down at his glass disdainfully.

"At least here I don't have to worry about being poisoned," Akane murmured under her breath, but apparently Ranma had sharp ears.

"No, you just have to worry about being killed by a Hruthgul or strangled by Ryouga for escaping him." He glanced sideways at her as he buttered his bread. "Tell me more about the fairies."

Akane took a sip of the milk. "Why? Don't you have them in Islay?"

"They're…interesting. And no, Islay is more likely to have animal spirits. I've never seen a fairy before."

"They're said to be born of marshlights that somehow get a tiny bit of the forest spirit inside them. It takes them a while to get used to being sentient when that happens."

"You mean they're not very _bright _when they're born?" Hiroshi asked slyly, and everyone groaned.

Ukyou slapped a hand down on the table. "All right, we need to find horses, or we'll be walking for days. Let's get a move on."

They quickly finished breakfast, and Ukyou and Akane found a stable and bought up all seven of the owner's horses. Soon, everyone was mounted again.

"The Kingsway could take us to Tendo Castle in a much shorter time," Akane said as she led them to the lesser used road. "This way's longer but it follows the forest more closely, and it's less likely to be travelled by the Hruthgul."

"How much longer will it take us to get to Tendo Castle, princess?" Daisuke asked. "Are there many more villages along the way?" Daisuke had been somewhat struck by the fierce beauty of the Hidden Lake princess when he'd first seen her. Added to that, stories about her sword clash with Ranma on the practice fields had flown through the castle, raising everyone's curiosity. Daisuke couldn't help wondering if other Hidden Lake maidens were as pretty as her, and if so, whether he would come across any.

Akane smiled at him. "With this route, I'm afraid we're still a few days away, Daisuke," she replied. "Though I'd like to get there as soon as possible."

Sasuke and Kontasu had gone to scout ahead as soon as breakfast was over. Mousse returned to perch on the pommel of Ranma's saddle in helhawk form as the group set out.

The morning was uneventful, but Akane remained uneasy. The pain of the land was a low but constant hum in her mind, and she wondered at the source. The sooner she got to Tendo castle, the sooner she could find out.

The forest surrounded them on both sides of the path. She kept an eye out but didn't see any more fairies. Ranma, she noticed, looked around as well. He hadn't spoken to her much since the inn, but then none of them were conversing at the moment, being more concerned about keeping an eye out for potential dangers.

Even as she thought that, Ranma and Ukyou's heads jerked up, and Akane followed their gazes to see Konatsu standing hesitantly in the middle of the road. He was still so well camouflaged that they were nearly upon him before they had noticed him.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Ranma halted his horse and examined the serious face of his dark-haired soldier. "Report, Kontasu."

The ninja hesitated, and Akane felt a sudden chill at what he might say. Konatsu shook his head, and spoke quietly. "You can see for yourselves around the next bend, my lord. The forest in this part of the land is…dead. I stayed to tell you we had found no danger, though. Sasuke has gone ahead to investigate how far it goes."

Dead? The forest? Impulsively, Akane kicked her heels to her horse's sides, and cantered forward.

"Akane, wait!"

She barely heard, sweeping around the curve to come almost to a standstill as she pulled her horse to a halt, gazing disbelievingly around her.

The forest here was indeed dead. The trees and bushes around her were bleached of colour, the branches a bone white. Even worse, the trees had shed all their leaves to fall in queer little bunches around their trunks. Leaves made a rustling sound as the wind blew them around, like insects crawling over wood.

There was a shocking silence here. Akane dismounted and knelt to place a palm to the ground. Nothing. She could feel no life force here. She dug her fingers into the soil, but it was just dirt. She shuddered with sorrow.

The other riders came around the bend as well, then stopped at the sight of the eerie trees.

"What the …?" Hiroshi began. "What happened here?"

Ukyou and the rest looked around uncomfortably.

Ranma stared at the dead trees around him. On his pommel, Mousse opened his curved beak to let out a piercing cry as well. Ranma knew that Mousse was much more sensitive to the supernatural in his bird form. He wished he could talk to him in human form and ask him what he felt.

Akane straightened as he rode up to her. "Get back on your horse," he said, looking down at her. "You don't know what caused this."

"Ryouga," Akane growled softly.

"We should see how far this goes," Ukyou said, reaching them as well.

Akane nodded and climbed back on. They rode for another half hour before the forest returned to normal.

-----------------------

At lunchtime, they stopped and had a brief meal, then carried on.

Akane seemed more driven now, and they kept up the pace, avoiding small towns as necessary, and only stopping to rest or water the horses.

Akane stirred restlessly in her bedroll that night as she dreamt. In her dream it was night as well, and the moon was full. She was floating in the air high above the woods, looking down on the trees bathed in moonlight. She was nearly naked in the dream, only bindings of translucent white cloth covering her body. Her hair, too, was long, arcing out behind her like shiny black tentacles swirling around her waist.

She saw a meadow below her, and as she watched a white stag leapt onto the grass. It stopped and stared up at her with ocean blue eyes. It circled a large oak tree and nestled down at its base, as though it was going to sleep.

Akane looked at her hand to see that she was holding a white candle with a clear yellow flame. It was a time-candle, marked with rings to show the hours. It had melted down to the last ring, and all that was left in Akane's hand was the stub.

She turned back to the stag, and suddenly it and the tree exploded into ashes, flooding the air, and swirling up to choke her. The candle seemed to burn more brightly. Akane caught at her throat choking, and a woman appeared. Her face was pallid, as though she'd been frozen into ice.

She stretched out her hand to Akane, and at that moment Akane felt a pull away from the woman. She began to rise. She was being pulled skywards, she looked up, towards the moon…

_Noooo_, she reached for the earth, but it was hopeless. She would drift away into space forever….

------------------------------

Akane's eyes snapped open and stared wild-eyed at the large moon above her. She gasped sharply, sat up, and looked down at her very real blankets, anchoring her to earth.

"A dream! It was a dream," she gasped, running a hand back through her short hair, relishing the feel of something real.

"Are you all right?" a voice came to her softly.

She turned to see Ranma watching her intently from his bedroll, lying sideways as his bent arm propped up his head.

She took a deep breath and looked away, embarrassed that he'd witnessed her weakness. "Yes, it was just a dream."

Silence. She looked back to see Ranma pulling the blanket back over his head. _Jerk_. _Talk about barely going through the motions._ He was practically asleep before he'd even heard her answer! She scowled down at his bedroll, then shimmied back down into her own.

Ranma, confident in the knowledge that any disturbance would alert his warrior instincts again if necessary, went back to asleep, blissfully unaware of his wife's bad mood. He also hadn't seen any fairies. One less thing to worry abut.

--------------------------------------

Late the next day, the group spotted thunderclouds overhead. They were large, grey and angry-looking, sweeping north from the south coast, promising to dump their payload on the unsuspecting travelers.

"It'll be on us by tomorrow, if not tonight, my prince," Ukyou warned as she tested the winds with a raised finger.

Ranma frowned, but said nothing. Some sort of unspoken message seemed to pass then between him and Ukyou, alerting Akane.

She looked back and forth between them, but after a moment, Ranma returned to his thoughts, and Ukyou began conversing with Kunou.

What was that? Akane wondered. Was that some prince-and-lieutenant thing, or was it…? An uncomfortable feeling of jealousy surged through Akane and she narrowed her eyes at Ranma. Did he feel something for Ukyou? They had such a close relationship…was it more than a professional one?

She caught herself. NOT that she cared. One way or the other. Whichever way that was.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Akane was dreaming again. The stag had appeared again before her and was shaking its antlers at her, when a warm hand grasped her chin and lifted her face. She blinked, and looked up into the prince's shadowed blue eyes.

"Ranma," she whispered. She felt a wet wind blow through the trees, rustling the leaves high above Ranma's head and shaking the branches mightily. Rain seemed imminent.

"Akane, I have to go."

"Go?" she muttered sleepily. "Where?"

"I've been summoned. I can't stay," His long fingers swept back the hair from her face, caressing her cheek as he did so. He leaned down to kiss her, and her lashes swept shut as she sleepily gave in to his soft demand.

His lips were like rubbed velvet, brushing against her own, his mouth warmly covering her lips for a sweet communion before withdrawing regretfully. Akane was asleep again before his hand left her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Akane woke up to the sensation of someone staring at her. As sunlight streamed into her eyes, she was momentarily distracted from the sensation by the wet chill in the air. Obviously it had rained last night, and although the waterproof blankets had kept the rain out, it hadn't been as successful with the cold. Shivering, she opened her eyes to see familiar royal-blue eyes fringed by feminine lashes staring at her.

"Ranko!" she gasped, sitting up in shock. "What are you doing here?" She looked around the small campsite for some kind of explanation, but everyone was either packing up their bedrolls, or cooking breakfast or chatting.

"I came to give Ranma a message from his father," the red-haired girl replied, pushing damp red hair out of her eyes. She squatted next to Akane's bedroll, watching her.

"Ranma." Akane looked around but didn't see the prince anywhere. She began to experience a sinking feeling, and a faint memory of gentle fingers on her face. She touched her fingers to her lips. Hadn't that been a dream?

"I don't know what was in the message, but it seemed quite urgent, and it required Ranma's attention."

"He's…gone?" Akane glanced around the campsite again. Now it felt as though everyone was studiously avoiding her gaze. A mingled swirl of emotions rushed through her…annoyance, surprise, relief and oddly enough, disappointment.

"He'll be back in a few days," Ranko promised, glancing quickly up at the overladen sky, and Akane's eyes followed her line of sight. "He told me to tell you…"

Akane's gaze snapped back to Ranko. "Tell me…?"

"Uh…that he'll be back soon, and…to let me protect you," Ranko finished lamely. _Way to go, idiot_, she told herself fiercely. _That'll go over really well with the Warrior Princess._

But perhaps she had misjudged Akane's liking for her girl-half, because the princess smiled dazzlingly back at her as she stood and began to pack her bedroll. "Oh, you're staying with us? That's wonderful, Ranko! And I'm very happy to see you again. I'm surprised that King Genma sent you into enemy territory though. Not because you're a girl, of course, I mean, I can defend myself too, but I thought…"

Ranko (as Ranma had decided to mentally call herself, otherwise she would _so_ screw this up) glared warningly at Ukyou and Kunou and anyone else who caught her eye as Akane rambled on. Not that it should be necessary. With the amount of rain that was going to fall over the next couple of days, it was impossible for her to travel as Ranma and still keep her secret (well, one of them anyway) from Akane.

She'd drawn her underlings together for a quick pow-wow after Akane went to bed, outlining the situation to them. They'd all agreed to keep her secret, though Ukyou was unhappy about it. Not that any of them had any choice of course. Though Hiroshi and Daisuke had had a sparkle of mischief in their eyes, but she'd deal with those two later.

She stared up at the sky. She'd sent Mousse away too, which was just as well, since the helhawk hated water, and with his amazing ability to fly above the clouds, would probably meet them at a drier place anyway.

They ate a quick breakfast, mounted and rode out.

Akane nudged her horse over to Ranko, who rode the same horse Ranma had been riding. Presumably he had taken her horse back to Islay.

Ranko looked much more petite on the horse than Ranma had, naturally, yet she rode with the same careless grace and well-trained balance. It must run in the family, Akane mused.

"So, Ranko," she began.

The redhead cast a wary eye her way. Behind her, a few eyebrows quirked with interest. No one had seen Akane voluntarily approach their prince before.

"Hm?" the prince asked.

"Why is Mousse Ranma's bodyguard?"

Ranko turned and regarded Akane questioningly. "Why do you want to know?"

Akane shrugged. "Well, Ranma seems like he can take care of himself. And it's unusual, don't you think, having a helhawk as a bodyguard? I've only seen pictures of them in grimoires."

_A helhawk as a bodyguard…You don't know the half of it_, Ranko thought grimly to herself.

"It's no huge secret," she said with a shrug. "It's because he's Ranma's slave."

Akane yanked on her reins with surprise, making her horse protest with a whinny. "Sorry," she soothed it absently. "His _slave_? How…Ranma keeps slaves?" _And why is that such a surprise to you?_ came a dry voice from inside her. _Didn't he just add you to his menagerie?_

Ranko looked like she didn't understand what Akane was asking. "Five years ago," she explained, "Mousse's father was stuck in a tar pit when King Genma happened to go by. He begged Genma for help, but the king demanded payment of some kind. The tar pit was beginning to suck its victim in…So Mousse's father swore his son to slavery if Genma would rescue him."

Akane blanched.

Ranko, oblivious, continued, "Then Genma gave Mousse to m…er, Ranma, as a gift. And Mousse has been Ranma's bodyguard since then."

"Poor Mousse!" Akane burst out, feeling a rush of empathy for the green-eyed boy. Ranko stared at her, surprised.

"You really needn't feel sorry for him," she said. "His bond is done in another five years. He'll be free then. And until that time, this isn't a bad life for a helhawk. He may keep Ranma alive, but Ranma does the same for him." Then she suddenly shut her mouth, like she'd said more than she meant to.

Akane considered Ranko's words. Obviously she was trying to be reassuring. And she supposed five years wasn't so bad. She herself had gotten term for life, after all.

Unless she figured a way out.

-------------------------------------------------

Finally, they were able to stop and set up camp. Their new campsite was rockier, with fewer trees, so they deemed it safe to set up a campfire, and actually have a hot supper. Potato stew was warmed over the fire, along with tea and rounds of hard travel bread to dip in it.

The travelers sat in a circle around the campfire, warming their hands. The rain had continued throughout the day, though it had stopped by evening, and the clouds were starting to clear up. However, the air was still chilly. Wet boot and cloaks were laid out near the fire to dry them by morning.

Akane sat beside Ranko, dipping her bread into her tea and chewing as she mentally calculated distances. They were still a little more than two days away from Tendo castle going via this route. When she had escaped the Hruthgul, it had been much easier from that far up north to reach the Border Wall.

Beside her, Ranko gulped down food like she hadn't eaten in days. The girl was on her third helping of potato stew and had already had three rounds of bread.

"You sure can put it away," Akane teased the redhead. Ranko stopped chewing momentarily to give her a noncommittal glance, then kept going.

"So Ranko, do you have a boyfriend?" Akane asked. Ranko breathed her food in the wrong way and began choking, then coughing. Next to her, Ukyou suddenly developed a coughing attack as well. Next to her, Hiroshi and Daisuke burst out lauhging. Akane whacked Ranko on the back a few times, before the redhead cleared her streaming eyes and looked up.

"Why would you ask me that?"she demanded.

"Well, you're related to the royal family," Akane reasoned. "And there must be lots of people who are looking to have stronger ties with Islay."

"No, no boyfriends," Ranko said firmly. "And why are you idiots laughing?" She demanded of her soldiers, who were still chuckling.

"Really, boss," Hiroshi gasped. "You have to ask?"

"Ranko here has never been able to find a boyfriend, highness," Daisuke giggled next to his buddy. "She's just...too much like a guy."

"A guy?" Akane asked disbelievingly. Had they not noticed Ranko's enormous breasts?

"That's right. She's too tomboyish." Hiroshi grinned. " But don't worry, Ranko, we think you'd make someone a _perfect_ bride."

Ranko switched her scowl to Ukyou. The lieutenant rose silently, and grabbed the collars of the soldiers, hauling them away despite their protests.

The redhead turned back to Akane. "What about you? Did you have any boyfriends in Hidden Lake before you married m…Ranma?"

Akane blushed slightly. "No, I was always too busy learning martial arts and how to run a kingdom to have time for a boyfriend. There were plenty of princes and nobles asking for my hand when I was still a child, though. They wanted to rule Hidden Lake."

Ranko frowned slightly. "And none of these men interested you?"

"No," Akane replied. "But if Ranma hadn't made me marry him, I would have picked one of them sooner or later."

For some reason, Ranko smirked at that.

The next morning found the travelers packing up camp to get on the road as quickly as possible. Akane was taking her bedroll to her horse when she passed Gosunkugi sitting next to the cold ashes from the campfire. He was staring down into the firepit with great intensity.

"Hoping for breakfast to show up as well?" Akane teased as she passed him.

Gosunkugi looked up, startled. "Uh,no…I was reading the ashes."

Akane stopped, puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked, her arms full of bedroll.

"I can glimpse the future in the ashes of fires," Gosunkugi explained, his dark eyes peering up at Akane. "Usually it's the future slightly down the line, but sometimes it's immediate."

"Oh," Akane said. She came closer. "Are you reading anything right now?"

"Yes, it's going to rain," he said.

Akane glanced up at the cloudless sky. "I don't think so."

Gosunkugi glanced at the ashes. "Hm, I see water falling from the sky. It sure looks like rain."

_Splash!_

"Oh! Forgive me, princess," Daisuke stared at a drenched Akane, and then a damp Gosunkugi with consternation, an empty bucket in his hand. "I was just getting our final washing water from the stream, and I tripped…"

Akane turned back to Gosunkugi. "Water from the sky, huh?"

Gosunkugi shrugged. "It's the spirit of the thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If you want to see ch 7, you know what to do! Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ranma and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Thanks to the lovely reviews, I am posting up Chapter 7. Cheers!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Seven_

The line of hooded figures blocked the path ahead.

They stood with the cowls of their white robes drawn down over their foreheads, obscuring their faces. Yet the robes clung to gentle curves, proclaiming them all women.

Ranma, currently also quite womanly, reined in her horse. She doubted she had much to fear from these women, but they were obviously awaiting her party. She turned in the saddle to look at Akane, wondering if her wife had an explanation for this.

Akane obviously did. Her eyes were wide with recognition, not alarm. She scanned the line, a small smile growing on her face. She nudged her horse forward and then dismounted, leading it by the reins.

As she reached them, the line of women immediately fell to their knees. Oddly, it reminded Ranma of the fairy he'd seen bowing to Akane out of the corner of her eye. Did princesses usually have so much power in this kingdom?

"Highness, we welcome you," the women said together.

"Please rise," Akane said softly. "High Priestess Kodachi, you at the very least need not kneel to me."

The women stood, and one of them moved forward, throwing back her hood to reveal a heart-shaped face and long dark hair. The fire of the devotee burned in her eyes.

"Of course I will kneel to you, princess," she admonished. "I would never kneel to one who was not worthy. We welcome you back." She and Akane clasped both hands, smiling at each other.

Ranma had had enough. She dismounted and strode forward to stand beside Akane. "Who are these people?" she demanded.

Akane released one of Kodachi's hands to gesture at the women behind her.

"These are the priestesses of the Black Temple," she said. "And Kodachi is the leader and high priestess of the temple. Kodachi, may I introduce my cousin, Ranko?"

Kodachi came up close to Ranma, uncomfortably so. She was slightly taller than Ranma when the latter was in female form, and so the weight of her gaze was quite close as well. Ranma had the urge to back away, but another instinct pulled her to shield Akane as well. Ridiculous, since the princess was obviously in no danger from these women. Still, fighting the opposing forces within her, Ranma didn't move from her spot.

She felt Ukyou move up close behind her. The feeling was so familiar that she didn't even need to check that it was her lieutenant. She heard more footsteps behind her. The others must have dismounted as well.

"How did you know we were coming this way?" she asked.

Kodachi smiled. "We are the priestesses of the Black Temple, the guides of Hidden Lake. There is little we don't know. We know, for example, that you are a Saotome. We know that Akane has wedded and been bedded. We know you are all from Islay." Her smile disappeared, her voice turning cold. "And we know about the Hruthgul."

Akane stepped forward, even as Ranma inwardly reeled at the amount of information this woman seemed to know. "Are you…have you been…?"

Kodachi shook her head. "No, the temple remains hidden from outsiders, and the Hruthgul are still busy subduing the populace closer to the castle."

"Is there any news of the king? Or of my sisters?" Akane asked, fearing to hear the answer.

Kodachi looked at Akane with a sympathetic grimace. "The king is still in the dungeons. He hasn't gained consciousness since he was wounded the night of the invasion. That may be a blessing, since Ryouga's interrogators are known for their cruelty. There is news about Kasumi, but I fear it's not pleasant."

Akane gripped Kodachi's wrist. "I have to know, High Priestess! Please, tell me!"

Kodachi laid a hand over Akane's fingers, and softened her voice. "Kasumi was captured, and is even now being transported to Tendo Castle. Her party is just two days away. The spirits say they will reach Tendo Castle tomorrow night."

Akane released Kodachi's hand and stepped away, dread clutching at her. "Kasumi won't last long against Ryouga's interrogation. She's a gentle soul."

"At least there has been no news of Nabiki. She is still in hiding," Kodachi added.

There was a rustle of paper behind Ranma as Ukyou unfolded her travel map. "We could make Tendo Castle in two days IF we gallop straight out for two days. And even then..." She glanced up at the heavy storm clouds gathering again above them. "It may take longer."

Kodachi nodded thoughtfully. "That is correct. You will not be able to reach in time if you travel that way. However, there may be an alternative solution."

"And what's that?" Ranma asked.

"This is a little known secret that we priestesses have guarded closely over many years," Kodachi warned. "However, it would be possible for us to create a portal that would transport you directly into Tendo Castle."

The priestesses behind her gasped, and a few even took a step forward as though to stop Kodachi from saying more. She sent them a reassuring look, and continued.

"It isn't easy, and it will take us today and a good part of tomorrow to do it, but it would transport you safely right to your destination."

Ukyou crossed her arms. "Well, why was it a secret?"

But Ranma, with her bred-from-the-cradle understanding of national stratagems, realized the answer first. "You were afraid that if King Tendo knew that you had a secret way into his castle, he might raze the temple to the ground and capture the priestesses."

"My father supports the temple!" Akane denied hotly. "He would never act against them."

Ranma sniggered. "Easy to say, but knowing about the secret entrance would gnaw at him. He'd have to control the entrance, and to control the entrance…" she turned to wink slyly at Kodachi. "… one must control the priestesses."

"Is that true?" Akane asked sadly, turning to Kodachi who in turn gave Ranma an offended stare.

"Ranko has boiled the issue down to its bone, no doubt," Kodachi acceded gracefully, if reluctantly. "Nevertheless, we did not want anyone who is an enemy to the kingdom to know about this."

Akane huffed. "And now you're willing to show it to a bunch of Islans?"

Kodachi slanted a look at Akane from under her long eyelashes. "Is that really a danger anymore?"

Abruptly, Akane was reminded of her bargain with Ranma. Did Kodachi know about it? The high priestess had mysterious powers, that was certain, but did she know everything?

Thunder rolled overhead. They all looked up.

Ukyou closed up her map and deftly refolded it. "I say we take the lady's offer," she said. "It's our best chance of getting into the castle unseen, and with any hope of saving Kasumi. And it looks like the storm is about to break."

Akane and Ranma glanced at each other, then back at Kodachi.

"Let's do it," Akane said.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Konatsu dropped gently down from the trees to join them. The priestesses turned the group away from the main road, into the dense underbrush around them. It was tough going for the horses, and everyone had to dismount and lead the animals by the reins. Within a few minutes however, the way cleared and the priestesses turned down a hidden path.

Ranma heard thunder again, closer than before, and hoped lightning wouldn't srikea ny of the trees around them. She also thanked her good sense that she'd stayed in her current form rather than being forced to it by the rain.

They hiked for an hour before Kodachi, in the lead, stopped. Between the trees they glimpsed a clearing, and as Ranma moved forward she saw the temple. It was enormous. Made of black basalt, it stood a good eighty feet tall, dwarfing the trees around it. One side was supported by six huge columns spaced apart. The triangular roof peaked in the middle, right above the giant entrance doors. A high stone wall ran around the back of the temple, protecting those within.

"Wow," Hiroshi breathed behind Ranma, and she had to agree. The temple was magnificent in a somber and haunting way.

Ukyou drew close, pulling her horse's reins along with her. "My liege," she hissed in Ranma's ear. The redhead jumped and whirled furiously on Ukyou.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed back. "Do you want Akane to hear you?"

Ukyou rolled her eyes and tried again. "I'm sorry, _Ranko._ Do you think it's safe for us to step into this place? Those priestesses are sort of weird, and they know we're from Islay. Surely they can't have our best interests at heart?"

Ranma nodded as she guided her own horse. Seeing the temple, the beast sensed it was close to a stable and food and water, and it was trying to hurry Ranma along.

"Damn beast!" Ranma muttered. "Slow down!" She pulled on the reins with a firm hand, and the horse quieted.

"I know, Ukyou, but if the priestesses can get us to Tendo castle quicker, we have to trust them for now."

"Yes, about this portal…" Ukyou began irately.

"You're the one who said we should accept their offer!" Ranma whispered fiercely.

"Yes, but I'm having second thoughts," Ukyou muttered, "seeing the size of that temple!"

Ranma whacked Ukyou on the shoulder. "It's too late for that NOW, idiot! We're ten feet from their front door!"

"Ow!" Ukyou rubbed her shoulder sulkily. "Yes, my lie…er, Ranko."

Ukyou may have been reluctant to enter the temple, Ranma thought, but Akane sure didn't feel that way. She'd been able to feel the mounting excitement in the princess as they got closer to the building, and her steps had gotten faster. She'd been in the lead with Kodachi, but now she was a few paces ahead.

They all reached the entrance; three basalt steps leading up to huge double doors. Akane may have been excited, but she remembered her role as a guest and hung back to let Kodachi usher them in.

Young women appeared to lead away their horses. Ranma wasn't sure if they were priestesses. They wore strapless white shifts that fell past their knees, though white ribbons encircled their arms and bits of their long hair as well. A long blue braided belt cinched in the dress at the waist.

"They're handmaidens," Kodachi explained. "They serve us while deciding whether to become full priestesses or not."

As Ranma climbed the steps, her gaze was drawn to the large basilisk carved around the frame of the doors. Its claws touched the top corners, but the sculptor had carved it to look down on any visitors entering the temple. Its beady serpent gaze looked ready to turn the visitor to stone, as legend claimed it could.

The redhead considered it calmly, then lowered her gaze and continued on.

------------------------------------------------------

Inside, the temple seemed to have a simple design. They stood in a huge hall. Large pillars supported the ceiling, but here they were carved in the shapes of frolicking water nymphs, if water nymphs ever stood sixty feet tall.

In the center of the hall lay a large, still pool. An archway led from the hall to who knew where, though it was currently shut by a large wooden door.

As soon as they were inside, the priestesses all removed their hoods, revealing pretty young women. Daisuke stared until Kunou whacked him.

"Welcome to our temple," Kodachi said, turning to them and bowing slightly. Nowhere near as low as she had bowed for Akane, though, Ranma noticed. "Please, be comfortable." She turned away and spoke softly to several of the priestesses, who hurried off in a different direction. Not towards the wooden door, Ranma saw, but rather off to the left. There seemed to be another entrance there, though her view was blocked by a pillar.

"Who is the temple dedicated to?" Ranma asked.

Kodachi spread her arms wide, as though encompassing everything around her, and looked at Ranma. "To the land, of course! The land is alive and sustains us, gives us life. We thank her for her generosity."

"I see," Ranma nodded thoughtfully.

Akane inclined her head. "We are grateful for your hospitality, Kodachi. And I'm honored to be here in the temple."

Kodachi smiled. "We'll have rooms for your people, Akane, though our quarters are humble. We'll be bringing you food and drink as well."

One of the priestesses moved forward to gesture to them. "Please follow me," she said in a musical voice. "I'll show you to your quarters." Kunou and the soldiers glanced quickly at Ranma, and at her nod, followed the young priestess.

Kodachi drew Akane away from the rest of the group, though, leading her towards the pool. Ranma, intrigued, followed them. Ukyou of course, followed where Ranma went.

Akane looked awed as they approached the still, gleaming circle. "Is this the sacred pool?" she whispered.

"Indeed," the high priestess smiled. "You may enter, and be cleansed."

"Really?" At Kodachi's nod, Akane untied her boots and shucked them off. She rolled up her trousers, revealing slim calves that Ranma well remembered holding in her (larger) hands a few nights ago.

There were steps leading into the pool, and the princess slowly descended them, her legs disappearing into the water.

_Princess! Come to me!_

Akane screamed at the strength of the call that reverberated through her body. Her head fell back as she gasped.

"Akane! Are you all right?" It was Ranko, behind her. Akane turned and saw that both Ranko and Ukyou stood tensely at the edge of the pool, worry bright in their eyes. Ranko looked ready to jump into the pool and bodily drag her out. She had totally forgotten about them.

"Oh, I'm fine!" she raised a hand to reassure them, smiling. "The water was just…cold. I'm sorry to worry you."

The water swirled cool around her legs, soothing them. She dipped her fingers into the pool as well, letting her fingers run through it. Now was not the time to commune with the deity. She needed privacy.

She stepped out of the pool regretfully, moving past Kodachi and the knowing look in her eyes.

"I would like to rest," she said, feeling tired.

Kodachi was about to reply when the priestess returned to speak urgently to her. Kodachi raised her head. "I had forgotten," she said ruefully. "Kayria tells me there is mold in a few of our rooms. We have only two more rooms for the three of you, but perhaps two of you can share?" She looked at Ranma and Ukyou.

Oh no, no way. "I'll share with Akane," Ranma said stridently, jumping away from Ukyou to place her arm familiarly around the waist of her oblivious wife. She wasn't letting this priestess separate her from Akane.

"With the princess?" Kodachi asked in a faintly scandalized voice, as though Ranma was the rudest person alive not to think royalty might need their privacy.

Akane smiled and linked her fingers through Ranma's own where they held her waist. "I don't mind at all," she said.

"Well, if you're certain, princess," Kodachi said reluctantly. "Please, follow me."

-----------------------------------------------

The room _was_ small, but neither Ranma nor Akane cared. They placed their bundles in a corner, and sat down side by side on the simple rope bed. Only a small table existed as furniture. A large washbasin stood on a stand though, and there was a pitcher full of water next to it.

Akane stood. "I'm filthy," she said, stripping out of her travel worn tunic. "I've been sleeping in that bedroll for days and I smell like a…a…"

" A haystack? Something the cat dragged in? The inside of my boot?" Ranma offered teasingly.

Akane giggled and hurled the dirty tunic at Ranma, whose lightning reflexes caught the offending garment before it whacked her in the face. The move surprised a laugh out of her as well.

"No? Worse?" Ranma continued. "How about the inside of _Hiroshi's_ boot?"

Akane shrieked in laughing outrage and tackled the redhead. Ranma could have stopped her, or flipped her, or any of a number of things. She didn't.

Akane crouched over Ranma, and began to tickle her mercilessly. It was the last thing Ranma expected. "You think that's funny, huh?" Akane demanded as her fingers dissolved the redhead into laughter. Ranma laughed and laughed, squirming in Akane's grip. She found Akane's ribs and began to tickle her back, but Akane squirmed away. The two girls rolled on the bed, squealing and tickling each other until they were breathless, trying to find sensitive spots and tender skin to stimulate.

Ranma finally broke free and flipped Akane onto her back, panting as she stared down at the princess. Akane's cheeks were red with exertion and her brown eyes were sparkling with laughter. She looked utterly kissable, and Ranma for a moment could not remember why that wasn't a good idea.

Akane lay trying to catch her breath as she stared up at Ranko. The redhead's braid had come loose in the fight, and now ruby locks curled down her shoulders. She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she pinned Akane, and Akane's ribs still hurt from laughing so hard. Who would have thought her opponent was so strong? Akane squirmed but found it hard to escape.

She grinned and was about to say something when the look in Ranko's eyes changed. It grew darker, and more thoughtful. The slate-blue shade of her eyes now struck Akane as familiar, though for the life of her she couldn't think why. There was something about Ranko's gaze that reminded Akane that she was only half-dressed, and wearing a very thin chemise on top. Her breasts were lightly pressed against Ranko's, and the friction caused by Akane's breathing was…Akane killed the word 'pleasurable' before it was allowed to form in her mind.

They both grew still, staring at each other. Abruptly, Ranko pushed off, leaving Akane feeling slightly chilled.

"Ahem," Ranma coughed. "You're right, we both stink." She shucked off her top as well, and grabbing a washcloth, began to cleanse herself. She tossed another one to Akane.

Akane grabbed it out of mid air and slowly got out of the bed. She dipped the washcloth in the cool water and began to wipe the sweat and grime off her face and throat. It felt good.

The two continued to clean themselves, studiously avoiding looking at each other.

--------------------------------------------------

The evening prayers called them out into the great hall. Temple priestesses, now dressed in dark robes, swept in a slow procession of two lines towards the scared pool. They carried tiny clay lamps, each one lit by a single flame. The hall had no other lighting, and the tiny flames lit up the dimness like a glowing dance of fireflies.

Hiroshi, Daisuke and Gosunkugi stumbled into the hallway behind Ranma and Akane, looking bemused by the procession. Kunou and Ukyou weren't far behind them.

"What is going on out here?" Ukyou grouched, looking tired and sleepy-eyed.

"It's the evening prayer, when the priestesses send the call for rest and sleep to the land," Akane explained.

"I was already called to sleep two hours ago," Ukyou grumbled, and engaged in a scowling match with Akane before the chanting distracted them once more. It had changed in cadence, and the beauty of the moving lights held everyone quiet for a moment.

One hooded figure, presumably Kodachi, had reached the pool. She knelt and placed her lamp on the surface of the water, where it floated. The other priestesses came forward and placed their lamps on the surface too, until the surface of the pool glittered and twinkled like an upside down sky alight with yellow stars.

It was a stirring, magical sight, and Ranma instinctively reached out and took Akane's hand as they watched it. Akane turned to smile at her briefly, before looking back at the ceremony.

Ranma felt a painful lurch in her chest at the sight of that smile. She rubbed at the spot with her other hand.

_Must be indigestion_, she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! Please review and let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Ranma and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews! Some people write in and say they can't wait for the next chapter! Well, I can't wait to see the next review! I love them. And if I get enough, usually at least 15 or more per chapter, I'll post the next chapter. Just something to keep in mind if you're trying to get me to update faster. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Eight_

The large melting time-candle on the pedestal in the great hall marked the hour as being close to midnight.

Akane tiptoed through the moonlit corridor, crossing the bars of shadow left by each pillar as she passed it. It hadn't been easy getting out of the bed she'd shared with Ranko without waking her up. The girl tossed and turned, and it seemed that every time Akane slipped out of her embrace, Ranko would moan and toss about until she had Akane securely within her arms again. But finally_, finally_, Akane had managed to sneak out.

Eventually, she stood in front of her objective- the Sacred Pool. It glimmered in the moonlight, its depths dark and mysterious.

Awe filled her as she stared down at it. It was said to be the twin of the original Black Temple on the Hidden Isle. She knew the deity was trying to tell her something, and she needed to know what that was. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake up everyone in the building if she did make contact.

But she didn't want to get her nightgown wet. She quickly slipped out of the thin cotton shift and placed it on the floor. Naked, she poked her bare foot into the water. Mysteriously, it was warm now, the gentle heat soothing her skin, and welcoming her in.

She stepped down into the pool, until she was standing in water to her waist. For a moment, everything was quiet. And then…

_Daughter. You're here._

_Mother? _Akane thought, startled. But no, of course not. It was not her mother, it was the deity.

It didn't recognize her- Akane; it didn't know she had brown eyes or that she liked frost berry juice; it only recognized a Daughter of the Blood. It had recognized her blood when her parents had cut her finger as a baby and let her blood drip down to sizzle over the holy flame.

Soun and his wife had had three baby daughters. Her parents had gone through the Ritual of the Flame with first Kasumi and then Nabiki when the princesses were born. But only when it tasted Akane's blood had the flame turned fully blue for an entire minute before returning to its normal orange yellow colour.

That's how they'd known who to lay the burden on. The princess shook her head, mentally berating herself. It wasn't a burden, it was a blessing.

It was yet another reason her sisters could never inherit Hidden Lake. And Akane would have hated to leave Hidden Lake to live forever in another country, if she had not been chosen.

_Daughter…come to me…_

_I will, Lady, _Akane promised_. But I must save my father and sister first._

_What happened to them? The invaders….?_

_Yes, the invaders have imprisoned my father and will do the same to Kasumi if I don't stop them!_

_The land needs you more…._

_I know. _ Akane shook her head, despairing. The presence in the pool felt her distress, and reacted. Akane felt waves of love and tenderness coming her way that washed away the despair and left her feeling soothed.

_But the Renewal, the Equinox is still weeks away, _she wondered_. Why the hurry?_

_You must hurry….else sickness and death follows…_

She thought of the fading fairies she had seen, the bone-dead forest.

_What has happened here?_ She asked. _How did it get this bad?_

Images filled her mind, of the cloaked Hruthgul walking through Tendo Castle. They were in the lower levels, and had come out into the gardens. Akane watched as they approached the large fountain in the garden. One of them, an older looking Hruthgul from the way he shuffled along, sniffed the air. His hood fell back, and for the first time Akane saw one of them clearly. They were hideous. Sickly green glowing orbs were framed in a face that was stretched and evil.

The Hruthgul caught a scent, and followed it to a small fountain to the side of one of the hedges.

"Oh, no!" Akane gasped. It was the tiny fountain that was one of the many tributaries that led from…The Hruthgul cackled. "Yesss, this one!" he said in an oddly sibilant voice. He carried a leather bag containing a green powder which he emptied into the fountain.

The water boiled, and the fountain leaped, as though in pain.

Akane imagined that poison, as it obviously was, entering the bloodstream of Hidden Lake, traversing the land, killing and destroying everything.

She sank into the water on her knees, crying into the pool as the waters closed over head.

Finally, she had to take a breath. She raised her head and gulped in a deep breath of air, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

_You must come to me, as soon as you can…otherwise the poison will spread, and everything will die…_

Akane bowed her head in surrender. She had no choice. _I understand. I'll come._

-------------------------------------------------

Ranma watched from his spot behind a pillar. He'd used some warm water to turn back into himself so that his naturally dark hair would help to hide him. He hadn't slept a wink, of course; he'd known Akane was planning something, could tell by the tension in her body when he hugged her in bed.

Finally, she had escaped from him. Why? To come and dunk herself naked in this pool? When she'd first taken off her shift, Ranma had caught his breath, filled with a sudden hard aching in his stomach. He wanted her close, wanted to smell her hair and hold her without hiding away as Ranko. Damn the rain and the thunder showers they'd been having lately. But she would think even worse of him if she knew what he was, a cursed transsexual. A freak. And that was only the half of it.

Akane had sunk into the pool, disappearing completely from sight. There was a ripple in the air, a translucent circle that moved out from the pool and grew larger and lighter as it spread through the hall, until it dissipated. For a brief moment, Ranma felt a presence touch his mind, and then it was gone. Nothing more.

He waited a full anxious minute before Akane's head broke through the water and she resurfaced, and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding along with her.

What had that presence been? Was it the goddess of the land, as Kodachi had claimed? Ranma wasn't used to deities touching his mind. He didn't like it.

He watched as Akane came out of the pool, and dried herself off using one of the available towels stacked next to the edge. He realized belatedly that she was coming back to bed, and made quick his escape.

----------------------------------------------

"How did Ranma become such a hotshot martial artist, anyway?" Akane demanded as she retreated, heaving and out of breath.

"You think he's a hotshot martial artist, do you?" Ranko smirked and sent a dozen quick, light punches towards Akane's midriff, who had to step quickly to avoid them.

The two girls were dressed in temple clothes- loose linen trousers and sleeveless tunics. They had risen early with the dawn, and Akane had invited Ranko to spar out in one of the gardens, to kill time while they waited for the priestesses to finish the portal.

Akane blocked another punch by grabbing Ranko's wrist and twisting it. Ranko followed Akane's motion, not allowing the princess to use Ranko's body weight against herself. She slipped free and sent a kick to Akane's knee.

Akane dodged to the side and sent a flat strike to Ranko's throat at the same time. Ranko caught her wrist and twisted, forcing Akane to her knees. Akane leapt back up and swept her foot out to tangle Ranko's feet, but the redhead leapt out of the way. Still, it forced her to release Akane's wrist, allowing the princess some room to move back and assess her opponent.

"He's good enough, I guess," Akane said with a shrug, not wanting to give any Saotome a swelled head, no matter how much she liked her.

"You're not bad yourself, you know," Ranko complimented Akane, making the princess flush and smile at her.

"Thanks, Ranko! That's the nicest thing anyone from Islay has ever said to me!" she exclaimed.

"Really? What about Ranma?" Ranko asked.

Akane immediately frowned. "Ranma! All he wants me for is to warm his bed. Oh, and to be the puppet queen for Hidden Lake so that his line can take over. He's such a jerk! He blackmailed me into marriage, and…ugh!" She shook her head in disgust at her missing husband.

"Is that right?" Ranko asked, a frown between her eyebrows.

"Well…" Akane remembered the fleeting kiss in the moonlight, and also belatedly realizing that Ranko, as Ranma's relative, probably held him in some esteem. "Maybe I haven't known him long enough to judge him completely." She paused. "Still, I don't see how it's going to get better! He's so arrogant! Where did he pick up his martial skills, anyway?"

"He learnt it at the Martial Academy for Young Nobles," Ranko replied.

"The one in the Kingdom of Jax?"Akane asked, surprised. "That's a tough school, isn't it?" From what she knew, it was primarily a school for the second or third sons of kings and nobles, those who wanted to become generals in their sibling's kingdoms. It wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Yes," Ranko admitted. "They're very hard on you. But that's what Genma wanted for his boy. He wanted Ranma to be the best, whichever way that happened." She drew her fingers through her hair in a cocky motion, tilting her chin arrogantly.

"I don't know any other royals or nobility who have been there," Akane mused, too lost in thought to notice Ranma's posturing.

Ranko grinned humorlessly. "Yes, you do. Ryouga is a graduate as well."

Shocked, Akane could only stare. "Ryouga! You aren't serious!"

"The Sumo kingdom is ruled by wardukes, not kings, as you well know." Ranko explained. "Ryouga was sent at a young age to the school."

"Ryouga and Ranma are enemies. Is that when it happened, when they met at the school?" Akane wondered out loud.

Ranko's expression soured. "No, they were actually great friends when they first met. They spent years side by side, learning from each other and testing each other as boys do, I guess."

Akane couldn't believe her ears. "Really? What happened?"

Ranko shrugged. "You'll have to ask Ryouga."

Akane cocked her head quizzically. "Why not Ranma? I know I said he's a jerk, but I'm assuming he would still tell me."

Ranko's eyes widened slightly. She paused, and then shook her head. "I have a feeling he doesn't like to talk about it."

Akane went in for another kick, which Ranko easily dodged. They traded punches for a few minutes, and Akane planted a foot, turned and mule-kicked Ranko with the back of her foot, hoping to send her flying.

Alas, all that happened was that Ranko blocked her foot and sent a flying kick towards Akane's knee, which connected and sent the princess crumpling to the ground in pain.

"Owwww…" Akane moaned, clutching her knee.

Ranko was instantly at her side. "Akane, are you okay? I'm sorry! This is why I don't normally fight girls…"

"What?" Akane looked up confusedly.

Ranko raised her palms. "Sorry, just babbling. Here, let me see your leg." She lifted Akane's leg gently, and rolled back her trouser leg to examine the knee, which was pink and swelling slightly.

"I'll be fine," Akane insisted. "It's just a small sprain."

"Here, come sit up on this bench and relax your leg." Ranma easily lifted Akane onto a wide stone bench, then sat as well so that Akane could rest her back against Ranma's side and stretch her leg out along the length of the bench. Akane felt intense gratitude towards the redhead. A strong affection for her spread through her heart. Among a sea of strangers, Ranko was the one person who had been warm to Akane.

Though coming back to Hidden Lake had been wonderful. And it was even better to see Kodachi. The high priestess was about the same age as Akane, and when they were little girls, she had often come to the palace with her predecessor as part of her training. Akane and her sisters had enjoyed her company.

Finally, Akane's leg began to stiffen and she turned to ease it back to the ground. The minutes ticked away quietly. It was peaceful out here.

Akane fell asleep.

Ranma felt the warm weight of her partner against her side. She curled her arm around Akane's waist, supporting her, and thought back to their conversation about Ryouga.

Memories swept through her.

_"Hey, Ranma! Wait for me! Let's go to sparring class together. Today, I'll beat you for sure!"_

_"Yeah, right, Ryouga! You haven't beaten me at anything for five years! What makes ya think it'll happen now?"_

_"You'll see! I developed a new technique…"_

_"Aw, man, another one?"_

The ghost of boyish laughter echoed in her head and she shook her head to clear them. Things were different now.

She glanced down at Akane. Things were different indeed. She had a wife now. When she'd been younger, she'd always imagined herself like this as a grown-up. Sitting in a garden, enjoying the company of her wife…Until the curse. That had ruined everything. Everyone in Islay knew about it, and few people wanted to marry their daughter to a sex-changing freak. And even those few had been repelled by the…

Ranma shook her head again. Damn it! There wasn't any need to worry about these things until she had to!

But what would Akane say when she found out about the curse? Would she get that awful horrified look in her eyes that Ranma had seen in her mother when Nodoka first found out? Not that she cared what Akane thought, after all, wasn't that precisely why she had forced the princess into accepting her? Akane had no choice. Ranma could care less what Akane thought of her, all she'd wanted was a bed partner, and after encountering Akane, she'd _wanted_ the spitfire in her bed.

And yet…these last few days had been…incredibly pleasant. Around 'Ranko', Akane completely let down the guard she usually held up against Ranma. Was it because of her girl body? Was it because 'Ranko' had saved her life the first time she'd met her?

Well, Ranma had saved her too, from the dungeon chains…_Chains that your own guards put on her, idiot! Why should she trust you?_

Yet she obviously trusted Ranko. And last evening, when they'd been tussling around in bed, she could have sworn she'd seen a spark of recognition in Akane's eyes which had faded almost immediately. Did she know Ranma was Ranko subconsciously? Hope pricked at Ranma.

Akane woke up beside Ranko on the stone bench, feeling uncomfortable and cold. Ranko stretched, her tunic stretching tightly over her breasts as she did so. Something about her profile struck a chord of familiarity within Akane, but just as quickly it was gone. Akane found herself staring, and forced herself to look away. She shivered, chilled, and because of the odd feelings snaking through her.

"Are you cold?" Ranko's sharp eyes had caught her movement. The redhead swiftly pulled Akane against her side, rubbing her arm. The warmth of it soothed Akane, but the feeling of being tucked up against Ranko's warm body made Akane stiffen. Her heart began to thump nervously. She was aware of every single point of contact. Why? It had never happened with any other girl who had hugged her.

No! She was imagining things, and blowing everything out of proportion. To prove that to herself, and because it was more comfortable, she slid her arm around Ranko's waist, drawing in more of her warmth. She didn't see the considering look the redhead gave her.

Yes, this was definitely more comfortable.

"Akane…"

"Hm?" she looked up questioningly, and was met with Ranko's kiss. The redhead kissed Akane softly, tenderly, and then more demandingly. Akane felt flooded with feelings, like how this felt so right, like how they really fit together. And she kissed back.

Ranko's warm fingers found their way under Akane's tunic, and sliding up, began to caress her ribcage. Akane shivered, this time wholly from delight. Her body subconsciously recognized the touch, even if she did not. She brought a hand up to caress Ranko's cheek.

Instantly, that reminded her so much of her last kiss with Ranma before he left, that she pulled back in sudden guilt.

Ranma reared back at the look in Akane's eyes. There was no sign of recognition there, only guilt. Suddenly, hot rage burned through her blood, rage at Akane, at her own situation, at the need for deception…

Her blue eyes glittered with anger.

"Couldn't wait till your husband was a few days out the door before you decided to cat around, huh, Akane?"

Akane reared back as though she'd been struck. "What? No! You kissed me!"

"And I sure didn't even hear a token 'no'," the furious redhead pointed out, standing up.

Akane stifled a sob as her eyes filled with tears, and the feeling that she'd screwed everything up hit her. "I…I'm not sure what I…I'm sorry!" she cried, and fled, uncaring of her leg.

The redhead stared after the running princess, her anger draining as quickly as it had arrived.

She sat back down on the bench, hanging her head. "Ranma, you idiot." How could she have expected Akane to know, to accept?

------------------------------------------

Akane fled into the temple, uncaring of where she was going as her emotions and confusion threatened to overwhelm her. _What just happened_, she asked herself, panic turning the last few minutes into a jumbled series of images in her mind. Her hand on Ranko's cheek, Ranko's arm around her, their kiss…

And she had enjoyed it, she realized guiltily. She had enjoyed Ranko's kisses, too. Did that mean there was nothing very special about it all? Would she have enjoyed kisses from anybody? Perhaps that's why she'd responded so readily to Ranma. Maybe it didn't make a difference _who_ it was.

She slowed as she spotted someone familiar cross the pathway ahead of her. A thought, a question, an idea, occurred to her. It gained urgency the more she considered it. She hobbled after the figure.

--------------------------------

"You want me to what?" Ukyou demanded, leaning away from the crazy princess staring fiercely at her.

"Kiss me." Akane stood stubbornly blocking Ukyou's path, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, scowling hard.

"Why the hell would I want to do something like that?" _That would get me killed faster than I can spit out 'It wasn't my idea, my liege…!'._

Akane's posture relaxed. "As a favour to me," she said softly, looking up at Ukyou pleadingly. Ukyou was a girl. And an attractive one at that. If Akane felt anything for girls, it would be for Ukyou. And she had to know. Kunou might have worked as well, but Akane knew instinctively that she had absolutely no desire to kiss him.

A favour? Ukyou wondered. The princess sure didn't seem as though she was in the throes of passion. If anything, she seemed upset…What was going on?

"Where's Ranko?" Ukyou asked, looking around hopefully. Her idiot prince should be dealing with these sorts of things.

Akane blushed so hard Ukyou was afraid her ears would catch fire. _Aha_, she thought. That at least answered who this was actually about, if not the details.

Akane looked away. "Ranko and I were sparring in the garden. She's still out there." She sent a quick glance behind her, but the hallway was clear.

"So why do you want to kiss me?" Ukyou asked again.

Akane turned back. "I don't want to kiss you. I want _you_ to kiss _me_."

Ukyou was baffled. "Why don't you wait till Ranma gets back, and ask him?"

"Because I already know…" Akane shook her head. "No. It has to be someone I've never kissed before. It's…an experiment."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Akane?" Ukyou asked, squinting at the princess.

"Yes," Akane insisted. "I need to know if…well, I just need to know."

"Okay, then we've got to do this the proper way." Ukyou stepped up to Akane, startling her, and took her in her arms. She bent her head slightly to reach Akane's lips, kissing them softly, and then with more enthusiasm.

Akane didn't move, and in fact wrapped her arms around Ukyou's neck. But the latter soon became aware that Akane wasn't responding.

She drew back, searching Akane's face.

Akane sighed. "That's it?"

"Well, we could try again," Ukyou suggested, her pride ruffled. After all, she wasn't used to getting zero response to her kisses. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time it had happened.

Akane gently disengaged herself.

"Nothing?"

Akane shook her head. "I began thinking about the pattern on the wall there." She pointed.

Ukyou flinched. "Ouch. You don't have to be that harsh, princess. A simple no would have sufficed."

Akane grinned suddenly. "Well, I proved that I'm not a tramp," Then her grin faded. "But I'm more confused than ever."

She turned to leave, then looked back over her shoulder before running back to give Ukyou a swift kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Ukyou. You kiss very well. You'll make someone a lovely mate someday."

She took off, so she didn't see the lieutenant with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------

Akane was walking back to her room when she ran into one of the priestesses.

The young woman paused. "Princess!" she bowed hastily and straightened. "Lady Kodachi has sent you an invitation to join us for morning prayers."

Akane glanced at the first rays of the sun coming over the horizon. "Of course!" she said, glad to focus on something else. "I would love to come. If you could show me where I can wash myself, I'll join you for prayers."

"Actually, the other women are all bathing in the communal bath right now," the priestess said. "You're welcome to join us."

A few minutes later, Akane found herself naked and hip deep in the hot water bathing pool with Kodachi and some of the other women. She washed herself, feeling the hot water sluice away her tensions, and lave her scrapes and bruises with stinging, if healing, heat.

Kodachi glanced at her as she lathered herself. "You look as though you needed this, Akane. It's barely dawn. Surely it hasn't been such a hard day already?" She smiled at Akane, her tip-tilted eyes kind. The priestess' hair was slick and shining in the water, and she dipped down so that her pale shoulders peeked from the surface.

Akane opened her eyes and looked up from her rinsing. She smiled sadly. "Yes, I know. Ever since the Hruthgul came, it seems as though each day is filled with too many things that cause me worry."

"That just shows you will be an able ruler," Kodachi said. "You worry about your people, and you worry about the land. "

"I don't know how to help them!" Akane burst out. "And all I can think of is my family."

"When the time is right, you'll know. Your fate is leading you the right way."

Akane snorted. "My fate led me over the wall to Islay and got me married to my enemy!"

"You have a worse enemy now, and Ryouga is not too fond of Ranma."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" asked Akane, leaning her elbow against the rim of the pool.

Kodachi smiled. "Something like that."

Akane sighed and rinsed herself off.

Kodachi cocked her head. "You know, there's still a short while before the prayers. Have you tried out our steam room? It's very relaxing, and a good place to think, to…find answers."

Akane perked up. "Really? Perhaps that's what I need, a place to clear my head."

Kodachi smiled. "Indeed."

-------------------------------------------

"You're a true bastard, Saotome," Ukyou announced when she came upon Ranma in the temple sauna. Ranma was laying flat on one of the wooden benches, wrapped in a towel, sweat steaming off her, her troubled gaze glued to the ceiling.

Thickly lashed blue eyes cast Ukyou an uninterested glance before going back to contemplation of the ceiling.

"Your wife just asked me to kiss her," Ukyou got about as far as that before she found herself slammed against the sauna wall, Ranma's fist in her towel the only thing holding her up.

Enraged blue eyes glared at her. "You kissed my wife?!"

Ukyou looked back, unperturbed. "Did you miss the part where I called you a bastard? You're so tortured about Akane finding out about your curse and realizing that her husband's half-girl, that you went ahead and hit on Akane in your female form, didn't you?"

Ranma paled, and released Ukyou. She stepped back. "Did she tell you that?"

Ukyou smiled and shook her head. "No but you just did."

Two spots of colour burned in Ranma's cheeks.

"So let me guess, you kissed her, and she really likes you and trusts you, so she kissed you back. And you, instead of thanking your lucky stars that you found a wife who can accept both your sides, went ballistic and called her a slut, didn't you? For kissing her own husband."

"But she doesn't know that!" Ranma spun around. "She has no idea about Jusenkyou."

Ukyou tut tutted. "You have dug yourself a deep hole, my friend. I would feel sorrier for you if you hadn't made that girl doubt herself. She made me kiss her to see if she really was attracted to women." She spread her palms as Ranma began to stalk toward her again. "You have nothing to worry about. She wasn't turned on in the slightest. The only person Akane appears to be attracted to is you- in both your forms."

Ranma's shoulders sagged. "Dammit. "

---------------------------------------------------------

In the back room of the sauna, Akane couldn't believe her ears. She had taken Kodachi's advice and found her way to the temple sauna nestled deep in the garden, though she'd accidentally gone through the back door. That had actually proved to be a blessing in disguise when she realized that the sauna was in use, by Ranko no less. She could see the back of her distinctive red head from her own almost hidden spot. It would have been so embarrassing to run into her again soon!

She had been just about to leave when Ukyou entered. Frantically wondering if the lieutenant would tell Ranko about their kiss, she'd hid and waited, but she certainly hadn't expected the conversation that followed!

_You kissed my wife?!_

_You went ballistic and called her a slut, didn't you? For kissing her own husband._

_The only person Akane appears to be attracted to is you- in both your forms._

Akane fell to her knees, her palms slamming the sweating stone floor, her eyes wide with disbelief and confusion.

Ranko had called Akane her wife.

Ukyou had called Ranko Akane's husband. Two forms. Ranko had two forms…

Ranko was…Ranma?

Impossible! How could it be? Was Ranma a demon? She wondered wildly. Were all the citizens of Islay demons? He'd kissed her. They'd slept together! Would she have demon babies?

Black spots began to appear in Akane's vision, making her feel dizzy and sick. She lowered her forehead to the warm, wet floor, letting the moisture soothe her. She closed her eyes until she began to feel better.

No. Ukyou had said it was a curse. And Ranko had said…Jusenkyou. The name tickled her memory. A recollection of scrolls, cookies and the castle classroom floated through her mind. Her old tutor had mentioned it once during the course of the princesses' education.

What was it about? Akane attacked the puzzle, glad for something to distract her. Nabiki had made fun of it, she remembered now. It had been in a book of myths and legends she'd found in her father's library, and she had asked her tutor about it.

Hot springs. That's what they were. It was a place of myth. The legend said each pool retained memories of whoever had last drowned in it. Whoever fell into a spring would emerge with the form of the last person who had drowned in there. Only hot water could change them back. And even that was temporary until cold water triggered their curse yet again.

Akane remembered that Nabiki had kept sprinkling water on her, teasing her and saying, "Hey, ugly! Turn back into Akane already!" until Kasumi and their tutor intervened to stop Akane from beating her older sister up.

Jusenkyou. Could it be? It was rumoured to lie in the cold wastelands of the northern kingdom of Sim. Akane had never even been there. Had Ranma fallen into one of the pools?

Beyond her hiding place, the conversation continued. "You have to tell her, Ranma," Ukyou insisted. Akane's blood turned cold as Ukyou said the name.

"And why would I do that?" the redhead demanded.

"Akane's your wife!"

"And the daughter of my enemy! Or don't you remember that ever since her ancestor ran from his family and carved out his own kingdom in the wilderness, our countries have been at war?"

Akane shuddered as her husband's words fell from her friend's lips. Her mind spun. She couldn't believe it. 'Ranko' didn't exist. She was a pure creation of Ranma's attempt to hide the truth from her. She saw red as rage filled her. How _dare_ he? How _dare _the jerk pretend to be her friend and use her this way?

Ranko was the exact same person who had knelt between Akane's legs in a dark, wet dungeon and coldly offered her a devil's bargain before kissing her into submission.

Akane wanted to scream. She wanted to run out there and run him…her…through with her sword. And she would. The crimson rage running through her mind wouldn't let her do anything else.

She had got to her feet, when bells rang; the chimes for the morning prayers.

In the sauna room, Ukyou and Ranma glanced up at the sound of the bells as well.

"Oh, crap," Ranma moved toward the door. "Kodachi asked me to be there for the morning prayers, and she said she'd tell me more about the portal, too. Let's go, Ukyou."

"Yes, my liege."

Of everything that had happened so far, the automatic response from Ukyou was what finally made it sink in for Akane. Ukyou had never been so deferential with anyone else. Even Genma and Nodoka received only politeness.

Only Ranma got such attention from the brown-haired soldier.

She got to her feet after they left, thinking about the past few days. Thinking about Hiroshi and Daisuke making fun of Ranko's tomboyish nature, of Ukyou shadowing Ranko just like she did Ranma, of Ranko kissing her in the garden.

And no wonder she had had those flashes of familiarity when Ranko's eyes darkened or she turned her face a certain way! Her eyes darkened to the colour of _Ranma's _eyes. And now that she thought about it, Ranko and Ranma looked remarkably alike. Give Ranko dark hair and six inches, and they could be recognized as twin siblings.

Obviously, the curse was well-known in Islay. Is that why Ranma hadn't found a bride there? He had to marry an unsuspecting girl from another kingdom.

As Akane left the sauna, and stalked back toward the temple, she began to think of Ranma secretly laughing at her as he pretended to be her friend, to be a girl, while all the time Akane had no idea.

The princess stopped, a new thought forming in her mind. A small, evil smile began to curl her lips. Yes, turnabout was fair play.

They'd see who was laughing then.

----------------------------------------

A/N: I don't know about you, but I've had enough of girl Ranma. She's hung around too long. I want the smexy, dark-haired prince Ranma back. So let's see about that in the next chapter or so. In the meantime, your reviews light my fire! :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: _Ranma and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: This chapter is segueing into male Ranma. Also, I just want to give a shout out to all the anon reviewers I get here. The reviews are much appreciated, and I often wish I could msg you back, since many of your reviews are so thoughtful and amusing.

To jayqueue, I wanted to say- Yup, it's true that no one wanted their daughters to marry Ranma, however, the daughters themselves felt differently. And the dads weren't too happy about Ranma marrying their eenemy, either. Some people you just can't please!

To mmm, glad you liked the indirect way of finding out about the curse.

To 162eRI, that was such a cool and funky review! Though my little brain wasn't sure what you meant by 'Don't get too much "only ranma'. ^_^

To Kachie- Sure, I counted that as two reviews, and got started on Ch 9 right away! :)

And a shout out to Shadow Girl, sush,ca-chan and Soulfire- I always look forward to your comments.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Nine_

Ranma's mind churned as she hurried into the temple with Ukyou. She wondered if she would run into Akane, and if so what would she say? Ukyou was right. She _had_ felt guilty over her deception of Akane, and part of her had hoped that somehow, magically, Akane recognized her. Which was ridiculous. Akane didn't even like her…him!

So she'd made everything worse by kissing Akane and then blaming her for it. The last few days had been making her crazy, being so close to Akane but being unable to touch her. Curling up in bed beside her as memories of their wedding night flashed through her mind was torture.

Inside the temple, the great hall was packed with priestesses and handmaidens, all ready for morning prayer. Ranma didn't see Akane anywhere, but her men, Kunou, Hiroshi, Daisuke and Gosunkugi were all there. They saw her and nodded. Ranma had warned them earlier against saluting her.

The priestesses raised their white-sleeved arms, and the prayers began. After a few minutes of chanting, the women formed again into a procession. This time they moved around the pool, and towards the giant wooden door. Ranma was momentarily distracted from her problems and her curiosity was piqued. Were they finally about to see what lay beyond the door?

Kodachi turned and beckoned her visitors forward. With a glance back at Ukyou, Ranma moved forward, followed by her entourage. The six of them reached the doors just as Kodachi flung them open. The visitors couldn't resist gasps as they took in the sight beyond the entrance.

The doors opened into a beautiful, living garden, lit with some sort of otherworldly bright sunlight. Healthy living trees reached for the skies, plants flowered in abundance. A multi-coloured cloud of butterflies flitted past them. Kunou almost reached out with a hand, as though he could touch one. Bird calls echoed through the branches. Surely this didn't all fit into one room in a temple. It seemed much more spacious than it should be.

_Child…_Ranma slowly became aware of a presence in her mind. It seemed familiar. With a start, she realized that it was the same one she had felt last night. Its slow, deep thoughts moved through her bones, sending a sensation across the prince's skin as though she was swimming in honey.

She closed her eyes. Just for a moment, she saw a beautiful woman with waist-length hair and deer brown eyes staring at her. It happened so fast that it was almost an after-image on her eye-lids. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced around. Did no one else seem to feel it?

No, they were all staring around them or at Kodachi, but no one looked as though a goddess had moved through them.

"It's beautiful," Kunou breathed. "This is all…inside the temple? How?"

"It is the living land," Kodachi murmured. "We pray to the land, and it allows us to tend it." She walked in, making her way through the trees. She turned and beckoned Ranma's group to follow. Soon, they reached a pond of water that seemed almost perfectly round.

Kodachi bowed her head for a moment in prayer, then she looked up at the group.

"This pond feeds the pool outside," she continued. "It is here that we will form the portal to send you to Tendo Castle. Please come back here exactly at noon, and we will be ready."

-------------------------------------------------

"Ranko!" Ranma heard the call behind her as she left the hall and stopped, disbelieving. She turned to see Akane run up to her with shining eyes.

The princess stopped in front of her and reaching for Ranma's limp hands, she grasped them. "Oh, Ranko! I'm so sorry about what happened in the garden!"

"You are?" Ranma asked, blinking in surprise. She had thought the princess would be sulking in their room.

Akane nodded shyly. "Yes. You see," she leaned forward confidingly. "It's very strange, but I think it's because I'm really starting to miss Ranma."

"You ARE?!" Ranma's head reeled. She could not have heard right.

"Mmm…" Akane smiled. "Yes, after all, we are married. It is strange though isn't it? After all, he was such a brute to me," Ranma jerked involuntarily from the jab, "and he blackmailed me," Ranma twitched again, "and he made me sell him my country for the lives of my people so he could take over, and our countries of course have been enemies forever, but…"

"But…?" Ranma whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Weeeell, a girl does need a man, right? YOU understand that, right?" Akane winked at Ranma, who flinched. SHE certainly didn't understand any such thing, she wanted to say, but Akane went on. "Don't worry, we'll find you a man, someday. How about Kunou? He's a big, strapping lad. Can't you imagine being in his arms while he kisses you…?" She winked at Ranma.

"No! Absolutely not!" Ranma shouted as she recoiled, though Akane's hands holding hers brought her up short. She shuddered with repulsion from the images that her wife's words had forced into her brain. She'd never be able to look her captain in the eyes again.

"Well, anyway," Akane continued, "Ranma and I did have a wonderful wedding night together. Even if…"

"Even if what?" Ranma leaned in closer anxiously, wondering why she was putting herself through this.

Akane leaned back and sighed. "Even if I did most of the work. That man is quite shy in bed."

Ranma practically swallowed her tongue. _Shy_? _Her_? Akane took a deep breath so she wouldn't burst into laughter. Oh, this was _much_ better than reaming her husband out.

She stepped closer to Ranma and drew a line down the redhead's slim bicep with her finger, making the prince tense in anticipation. "Anyway, I suppose I just miss his embrace, you know? He's so strong, so…manly…really, a man among men." She reached up to stroke Ranma's shoulder as she spoke, causing the redhead to shudder with pleasure while at the same time terrified that her wife would realize how 'manly' her husband was _not_.

_I can't deal with this_, thought the tiny part of her brain left that was coherent and bent on survival.

"Uhhh, you'reforgivengottago!" Ranma bolted like the hounds of hell were at her heels.

Akane bent over and gave in to her laughter. Yes, revenge was sweet indeed.

-------------------------------

It was nearly noon, and Akane ran into the room she'd shared with Ranko…no, Ranma, to grab her knapsack. She'd washed herself one last time in the bathing pools and put on a sturdy, clean tunic and leather leggings, as well as her beloved boots.

She gave them a final pat after she'd laced them and stood up. "You and me, we'll make it through this together," she said affectionately. "Come what may."

She walked into the room to grab her bag, and noticed that Ranma had already grabbed her own belongings. Her eyes fell on the bed they had shared, and outrage rose within her again. _It's not enough that he takes from me everything of value that I have, he also has to take away my best friend! That JERK!_

Her mind moved through the memories of the morning, their sparring in the garden, the enjoyment she had felt.

She did a double take. Ryouga. And 'Ranko'. Had been at school together. No wonder she had seemed uncomfortable with Akane's questions. Curiosity burned in Akane. What had happened between them?

Well, there was no sense lingering. She picked up the backpack and strode out.

---------------------------------

The group was gathered around the pond when Akane joined them, watching as the priestesses worked their magic. Ranma glanced back at her, ever so briefly, confirming her presence, and then the prince looked away hastily. Akane grinned to herself.

The women sweated as they called on powerful forces to create a portal to Tendo Castle. For long minutes they worked, their fingers weaving complex runes in the air.

Finally, the pond surface began to swirl in a clockwise direction. Slowly, an image formed in the water, appearing blurry. Akane gasped as she recognized the library. _Home!_

"Go!" Kodachi called out in a strained voice. "You must go now!"

The group looked at each other.

Ranma hesitated for a split second, wondering if Mousse would find them. The helhawk was bound to her though, and he would find them anywhere.

"Thank you for everything, Kodachi!" Akane cried. "Let's go, everyone!"

They all jumped, almost at the same time, splashing into the pond, and feeling the chill of the water, before they landed in a heap onto a cold, stone floor, dry despite their method of travel.

"Owww," Ranma sat up, rubbing her head. Her legs were trapped by Ukyou's torso, and Kunou and Akane were completely hidden under Daisuke and Gosunkugi. Sasuke and Konatsu almost immediately rolled to their feet.

Hiroshi had been flung farther away, and he stood up, brushing himself off. "We're here!" he cheered. "Time to kick some Hruthgul butt!" He checked his sword and scabbard, making sure they were intact.

Everyone disentangled themselves and stood up.

"What time is it?" asked Akane anxiously. "We need to find Kasumi before her guards reach the castle."

"Let's get out of the castle, and find our way." Ranma moved to lead, but found herself blocked by Akane. "What is it?"

Akane let out a tching sound. "Ranko, I should go first. I grew up in this castle after all. I know every shortcut and where each door leads."

Ranma's instinct to protect rose up in protest. "No!" she whispered fiercely. "You're a girl! I have to protect you!"

Akane's expression froze for a moment, then she lifted a brow quizzically as her index finger came to poke Ranma in the breastbone. "So are you," she said slowly.

"Uhhh…" Ranma wanted to smack herself.

Akane smiled coldly. "So it's settled." She moved into the lead position and slipped out of the door. Ranma glared around at Ukyou and her soldiers. They all gave her stares and helpless shrugs back.

"Fine!" she growled at her subordinates. "But you fools had better watch her carefully!" She moved to follow Akane.

The princess carefully opened the library door and peeked out. There was no one outside. The sight of the familiar halls gave Akane a rush of homesickness so bad she nearly doubled in half. She was home, where she should be, but nothing was right. The Hruthgul occupied her home, and Ryouga was lounging around here somewhere. And she dared not let him find her, at any cost.

Finally, she took a deep breath and moved on. They continued down the corridors, only stopping when guards came into view. They found and climbed through a window and made it out into the kitchen gardens.

From there, they quickly escaped to the open fields beyond the castle. Ranma checked the sun. It was approaching evening, and Kasumi and her guards would soon be here. As though her thoughts had summoned them, a carriage came into sight. It was being driven by a grimy looking soldier.

_That must be them,_ Ranma thought.

"Let's go, men!" she shouted, and surged forward. "Sasuke, Konatsu, approach with stealth." The two ninjas nodded quietly and melted away. "Ukyou, Akane, with me! Hiroshi, Daisuke, go with Kunou and flank the carriage from the other side!"

As Akane watched Ranma order the soldiers, she couldn't help but feel like a fool. In retrospect, it was so obvious. 'Ranko' had exactly the same kind of easy control of the men that Ranma had. It could be explained away by saying they were both Saotomes, but now that Akane knew the truth about Ranko and Ranma, it was so easy to see they were the same person.

She slipped swiftly behind Ranma and Ukyou as they hid in the grass and waited for the carriage to reach them. Just as the carriage approached, two shuriken hurled through the air towards the driver, hitting him. The soldier cried out and pulled up on the reins, sending the carriage into a wide turn. He clutched at his stomach, and released the reins to pull out his sword. The horses panicked as they sensed danger behind them, and bolted. Konatsu appeared from nowhere and leaped onto the runaway carriage. He grabbed the reins, slowly bringing the carriage to a stop.

Even as the vehicle slowed, a stream of soldiers poured out from it, attacking Konatsu, and Sasuke who had appeared as well. Ranma turned to Akane. "Stay here!" she whispered and dashed into the fray, Ukyou right behind her with sword already drawn.

Akane stared, outraged. "Like hell I will!" she gasped, and jumped up to follow them.

A soldier wheeled around Ranma and Ukyou, and turned to stick his sword into Ukyou's unprotected back. His blade was stopped by Akane's sword, and forced back, until he turned to fight her.

More soldiers attacked Ranma and Ukyou, who fought like dervishes, spinning and hacking. Two more soldiers attacked Akane, and she was hard put to defend herself as she finished off the first one.

Kunou, Hiroshi and Daisuke joined her as well, a wall of protective steel around her. Suddenly, she had no one to fight. Looking around, Akane spotted the abandoned carriage. Kasumi!

She ran for the open door, twisting and weaving her way through the skirmish until she could pull herself up into the carriage. The inside of the carriage was dark, so it took her eyes a moment to adjust.

When she did, she caught the frightened eyes of the gagged and bound girl inside. Belatedly, she realized that her silhouette didn't provide much information as to her identity.

"Kasumi! It's me, Akane!" She rushed in to untie her sister's bonds. The beautiful brown haired princess looked up at her.

"Akane? Oh, my! You've grown!"

Akane laughed, though her laugh mingled with a sob, and she hugged her eldest sister hard. It had been nearly a year since she had seen her, since Kasumi lived in a different kingdom now. "That's right, I'm all grown up, Kasumi!"

Kasumi returned the hug, then raised her head. "What's going on outside, Akane? It looks like we're under attack."

"We came to save you."

"Save? We? Is it true, then? Did Ryouga attack Hidden Lake? I…"

Akane tugged urgently at Kasumi's hand, pulling her up. "Yes, it's true, but there's no time for explanations now. We're here for you. Come with me."

She hurriedly stepped out, pulling Kasumi along behind her. Most of Ryouga's soldiers were down, and Kunou and Hiroshi were finishing up the last two. But it wouldn't do to stay here for long. Ryouga would send reinforcements once his patrol found the abandoned carriage.

Ranma seemed to have the same thought. "This is Kasumi?" she asked. "Great. Then let's go!"

Kasumi paused as Akane pulled her along. "Wait, are these…Islans?" she asked, apprehensively, looking around at the group. One hundred and fifty years apart had allowed the Islans and the People of the Hidden Lake to retain strong facial similarities, yet there was something different about the former- it might have been the cut of their tunics, or the sharpness of their gazes, whatever it was, Kasumi as a trained royal recognized it.

Kunou bowed to Kasumi. "We mean you no harm, princess," he said. "Please allow us to escort you."

Akane turned a troubled gaze to her. "I'll explain later."

Kasumi well knew her youngest sister's hot-headedness. "Akane, what have you done?" she asked warily.

"I'll explain later," Akane repeated. "But now we have to _go_."

-----------------------------------------------

The light was nearly gone by the time Kunou, who had taken over the responsibility of finding them a safe campsite, finally let them stop their mad rush from possible pursuit. He had found a small cave, actually, one Akane had forgotten about, which she belatedly remembered was often used by hunters in the area.

Within the cave, they had opened up their backpacks, taken out the leaf-wrapped dinners the priestesses had supplied them with, and started a low fire for warmth.

Kasumi had thanked the soldiers graciously for assisting with her escape. They'd blushingly demurred, and looked to Ranma to reply. Ranma had given a noncommittal nod and then left the cave with Ukyou, presumably to find more wood.

Kasumi turned to Akane, who was examining the scratches and smudges of dirt she'd received from their hasty escape. Kasumi herself didn't look much better, having spent days in a carriage with Ryouga's men.

The elder princess chuckled. "Shall we take a dip in that pool we saw nearby? I swear you have never smelled quite so…er…strong, Akane."

Her youngest sister gave her a playful push. "Hey! I got all smelly by working up a sweat saving you, big sister! What's your excuse? You're no daisy right now, either."

Kasumi wrinkled her nose as she examined herself. "I was shoved for four days into a smelly carriage with even smellier, uncouth soldiers who were reluctant to let me stop for nature's call, let alone a luxurious hot bath! Not to mention that running so far and fast does take a toll, I'm afraid."

The two sisters gathered soap and fresh clothing and quickly covered the short distance to the nearby pool. It was part of a stream, and lay at the bottom of a gentle, ten-foot high waterfall, the water in the pool swirling before moving on downriver.

"All right," Kasumi said suddenly as they stood at the bank of the pool. "Now tell me everything."

"What do you know?" Akane asked, dreading the eventual revelations that were to come.

Kasumi sighed. "Not very much. I was at home one day, and then I was kidnapped. From the talk among the soldiers I was with, I learned that Warduke Ryouga of the Sumo kingdom had marched on Hidden Lake. I know mother died in the fighting." She stared at Akane. "Is it true?"

Akane nodded, tears filling her eyes. Hope died in Kasumi's gaze and she fell into Akane's arms with a cry. They held each other for a while on the bank of the stream, sharing their grief.

"Father is yet alive, though," Akane murmured. "But I don't know how much longer that will be true. I must rescue him."

Kasumi moved back and wiped away her tears. "What about Nabiki?"

"She's missing," Akane said. "Ryouga hasn't found her yet."

"There's that at least. And where is father?" Kasumi wanted to know. "I'm assuming in our castle, since I started to recognize the scenery a while back, even when I couldn't see much from the carriage."

"Ryouga has him in the dungeons," Akane said. "I hear that father is unconscious. That's why Ryouga tried to obtain you; he wanted Hidden Lake's secrets."

Kasumi sent a sharp glance Akane's way. "Does he know that he won't get that from me?" she asked.

Akane shook her head.

"Tell me everything, Akane," Kasumi urged. "How did this happen? How did you of all people escape? If Ryouga knew what he'd lost…"

The two girls divested themselves of their clothing, placed soap ropes around their necks and waded into the pool.

"Ahhhh," Kasumi sighed as she went into water up to her neck. "I feel better already."

Akane had enjoyed a dip that morning in the temple pool, but she was happy for her sister, even if she had enjoyed creature comforts more recently than Kasumi.

The eldest princess undid the pearl strand that tied her hair into a ponytail, and wrapped it around her hand instead so that she could rinse her hair. She ducked underwater and came back up, giving Akane an expectant look. "Well?" she said.

Akane told her story, slowly at first, and then in a rush as the events piled up in her mind. Kasumi gasped when Akane told her about being captured by Islay, and the events that followed. She waded over and captured Akane's hand, turning it to stare at the ring glinting on her hand.

"You're married! To Ranma Saotome!" She looked back towards the cave, but no one was in sight through the thick greenery. Kasumi pulled out the soap from the tiny bag between her breasts and began to lather herself.

Akane for some reason couldn't bring herself to tell Kasumi about Ranma's curse, so she simply introduced Ranko as Ranma's relative. She talked about running into Kodachi and the temple, and their journey through the portal to rescue Kasumi and Soun.

Kasumi stood quietly, soap in hand, her mind obviously reeling from all the information. Akane bowed her head, hating to burden her older sister further, but knowing she must speak.

"And that's not all," she whispered as she stared down at the water she gathered idly in the palm of her hand. "The goddess is summoning me."

Kasumi turned, surprised. "What do you mean? The Renewal ritual isn't for weeks more, is it?"

Akane nodded. "But the Hruthgul have begun poisoning the land. They found one of the castle fountains that leads back to Hidden Lake, and it's poisoning the land wherever the water touches."

Kasumi's eyes widened and she pushed wet hair out of her face. "You mean…the actual Hidden lake? Hruthgul poison is going to the goddess' home?"

Few knew it, but the Kingdom of Hidden Lake was named after an actual lake, the abode of their goddess, the embodiment of the land. There were other lakes in the land, of course, but only Akane knew the location of Hidden lake, the wellspring of health in their land. Well, Soun had known once.

But as soon as Akane turned nine, the goddess had moved the knowledge from Soun's mind to that of his youngest daughter.

"That was the first year you disappeared," Kasumi remembered fondly, looking up at the sky. "Father told us not to worry, that you had gone to the rite of Renewal, that the land would bloom again after you swore your annual oath to the goddess, but we- Nabiki and I, were worried."

Akane remembered as well. She had heard the call in her mind, and moved in a daze through woods and forests she had never been in before, finally arriving scratched and dirty, but essentially unhurt, at Hidden lake.

She had travelled there every year since then. Without her, the land would die. She _must_ survive. Even if her entire family was lost, she must survive.

This was the real reason she had agreed to marriage with Ranma, knowing she would be failing all life in her land if she allowed herself to die in Islan dungeons. It was something that every member of her family knew as fact, too. But, she couldn't live without them.

"The goddess wants me to return to the Hidden lake," Akane murmured. "I'm needed to purge the poison. But I must save father first."

"And the others? Your citizens?" Kasumi asked, as she dipped herself to rinse off.

Akane hung her head. "Not yet. Ranma has promised to use his army to save our kingdom, but this is an advance mission to rescue you two, and to learn what we can about the Hruthgul."

"The Hruthgul!" Kasumi gasped. "They're monsters! The one who captured me was such a one- evil and ugly, with green eyes like something had died and rotted inside them. I hate to even think of them!"

Akane moved to reassure her. "You don't have to. That's my problem. I'll make sure that we get you safely back to Tofu before I wage war on Ryouga, I promise, Kasumi!"

Kasumi's gaze softened as she gazed at her baby sister. Akane was the youngest of them, yet the one with the most responsibility. Ever since their ancestor had escaped and found the secret lake, and made a pact with the deity of the land, royals in the Tendo line had been sworn to give their lives to the land as necessary. In return, they enjoyed peace and bounty. Kasumi and Nabiki had gotten away lightly. They had the trappings and rank of royals, yet it was Akane who carried the burden.

Her sister looked tired, Kasumi thought.

She ought not to worry her any more, she thought with a sudden pang. Perhaps Akane would enjoy some peace and quiet.

She began wading back to shore. "I'm all clean," she said. "I'm going back to see what's for dinner."

Akane began to wade toward shore as well. "Okay."

Kasumi stopped. "No, feel free to stay longer, Akane. I know you enjoy your long baths, and I'm sure they've been few and far between since all this happened."

Akane paused waist-deep in the water and smiled. "It IS relaxing out here," she said, looking around. "All right. I'll stay a few more minutes. But I won't be too long."

Kasumi smiled, and pulled on a clean dress. Ahhh, that felt better! She bundled up her dirty clothing and walked back towards the cave. She had turned the final corner when she ran into the redheaded Islan, what was her name, ah…Ranko!

"Hello," she said, smiling warily. Rescuer or not, she wasn't sure how far to trust Islans. But these people owed Akane their fealty. Akane would be their queen someday. Kasumi's mind rocked with the thought.

"Where's Akane?" Ranko asked without preamble.

Kasumi looked over her shoulder. "She's back in the forest pool we found. We were both filthy, so we decided to…"

Ranko had already pushed past her and was walking down the forest lane.

Kasumi shrugged. "I guess Ranko wants a bath, too? There aren't too many warm water pools around here, so one might as well take advantage when you find one." She continued into the cave.

--------------------------------------------

Ranma stalked towards the pool, feeling ill-temper grow within her. She'd told Akane to stay put when they'd attacked the soldiers, but the idiot had flown right into the battle. Akane had to learn to take orders from Ranma, whether she was in girl form or not! Now that she'd given Akane enough time with Kasumi, she was going to demand an explanation for that earlier stunt.

Another part of her slowly filtered in what Kasumi had just said. Akane was in the pool. Most likely naked. Damn, this was NOT a good idea! But she rounded the last corner and it was too late to backtrack.

Akane stood hip deep in the pool, and she paused in mid-wash to glance up at Ranma, surprise in her eyes. Then she smiled.

"Ranko," she said, still smiling. "Hello."

Ranma could only stare, transfixed. The forest scene of ferns, rocks and bubbling water framed Akane's nude body beautifully. Her breasts rose proudly, soapy with lather, and her short black hair clung to her skull like a sleek pelt. Her torso dipped down into a narrow waist that gently flared down into…

Ranma became aware from the slight flush on Akane's cheeks that she was staring. Like an idiot. She shook her head to clear it, and began stripping off her tunic.

Akane looked interested. "Are you coming in for a dip?" she asked.

Ranma gave her a disbelieving look. What the hell did it look like she was doing?

Akane splashed the water around her with one hand. "Come on in. It's nice and warm, perfect for a bath."

Ranma froze in mid-strip. "Warm?" she repeated, as she was about to toss her tunic to the ground.

Akane nodded. "Yup, it's one of the warm water bodies in Hidden Lake. Its source is probably from an underground hot spring."

Ranma cursed her luck, and began to pull her tunic back on. Warm water! No way could she get in there without alerting Akane to her curse.

"What are you doing, Ranko?" Akane called, a hint of what couldn't be laughter in her voice. "The water's amazing! It'll soak all your aches and pains away."

Ranma's muscles twinged in protest. She cursed under her breath.

"And I need you to soap me! There's this one spot I can't reach no matter what!"Akane turned fully towards the redhead, raising her arms over her shoulders to touch the elusive spot under her shoulderblades.

The way the motion pulled her breasts taut was something Ranma was sure should be outlawed. She stood frozen, though her fingers clenched around her tunic as she imagined walking into the water, turning male.

He'd run his hands down that beautiful skin, lean in and kiss Akane's neck, licking the moisture from her slender throat. He'd crush her slender body against his own, wider chest, bend her backward as he drew acquiescence from her soft lips with his mouth.

Something touched Ranma's foot. She looked down. Water lapped at her boot.

"Waaah!" With a panicked yell, she jumped back. Her thrice damned male-on the-inside body had driven her to the water's edge seemingly of its own accord. Luckily, her soft boot was waterproof. Ranma's heart thumped amazingly fast, nevertheless.

Akane turned so that her body was in profile, and peeked out at Ranma from under the fall of her wet hair. She began to soap her arms, and then her shoulders. And then her chest.

"Are you coming in, Ranko?" Akane called out.

"Uhh, no…" Ranma stuttered. "Uh…I..I…" She blushed bright red when Akane finally began to soap her breasts, one at a time, running her slender fingers over the creamy slopes lathered with soap.

Once again, her brain went into survival mode, and she fled.

Akane smiled viciously as she watched the back of the redhead get smaller. "Take that, prince. See what you want, but can't get."

----------------------------------------------

Akane slept next to Kasumi that night on the cave floor. It was an excellent excuse to avoid Ranma, who was also avoiding her, and besides she had missed her sister.

However, Ranma bedded down on her other side, though she left a little space between them. She obviously meant to guard Akane even in her sleep.

The gesture made Akane feel ever so slightly guilty, a feeling that she ruthlessly squashed. It was in Ranma's genes to protect his prize, after all. He was a warrior prince. That's what they did. It's not as though he actually _cared_ for her! The thought sent a curiously distressing sensation through her chest. She turned away from the prince when she lay down and went to sleep.

Akane dreamt again that night. She was floating in the air again, and the moon was full. The translucent white bindings that wrapped her nude body streamed in a gentle, unseen breeze and tangled with her long dark, hair.

The familiar white stag leapt onto the grass. It stopped and stared up at her with ocean blue eyes. It circled the large oak tree and nestled down at its base, as though it was going to sleep.

As before, Akane's attention was drawn to her hand, which held the white time-candle stub. This time, it was smaller than it had been before, the flame nearly down to her thumb.

The stag and the tree exploded into ashes again, flooding the air, and swirling up to choke her. The candle seemed to burn more brightly. Akane began to choke, and fall toward the ground .The frozen woman re-appeared and stretched out her hand to the princess.

Her eyes glowed like melting diamonds, glittering with otherworldly power. She mouthed something, but Akane couldn't hear it.

This time, instead of being pulled away by the moon, Akane was falling toward the hand. Weakness filled her limbs, and blackness filled her vision. The woman's hand wrapped around hers, draining her strength from her like water swirling away down a drain.

Akane was dying.

The princess sat up, gasping. For a moment, she felt as weak as her dream, and she began to shake.

An arm came around her, and she glanced up, confused. At first she thought it was Kasumi. But it was Ranko, no, Ranma…She shook her head, the fear within her turning to anger as she again remembered the trick that had been played on her.

"Are you okay?" Ranma whispered, rubbing Akane's back. The girl was cold and shaking.

_Was she okay? _Akane didn't know. What she did know was that she had understood a little more of the dream. If Akane went to Hidden lake, she was going to die. Her life force was the only way to heal the land.

She shuddered at the thought, duty and fear fighting within her.

And what would happen then? Who would replenish the land every year? Most likely the power would go back to her father, since he was the only other living Child of the Blood. The thought of casting this burden back on her aging father filled her with sadness and frustration.

She pushed the emotions away and looked for a distraction.

Ranma. Perfect.

She leaned into the redhead's embrace. "It was just a bad dream," she murmured. She lay her hand on Ranma's leg and began to rub her thigh gently, as though taking comfort from it. A small part of her did.

Ranma froze, as Akane's hand rhythmically approached a spot that in her male body would be very, very sensitive. In her female body, she just felt confused and irritable, and…hollow. Like something was missing within her. Yes, her damn cock, for bloody Arles's sake!

Akane reached out and tugged lightly on Ranma's braid. "Thanks for looking out for me, Ranko. It's nice of you to do it when Ranma's away."

Ranma felt the tug on her hair all the way to her loins. She would have loved to have that tug at a very different spot. Her fingers tightened around Akane's shoulders as she fought aching, futile desire. If only Akane knew what sort of effect she was having on her…

Or the effect she'd had on Ranma while standing in that pool, looking like a water nymph…

Ranma stiffened. Could she know? She glanced at Akane's face, but the princess looked serene and sleepy. No. Impossible. She surely wouldn't still be even speaking to Ranko, uh, Ranma, if she knew they were one and the same. She ignored the ache that began in her chest at the thought.

What she really wanted to do was pour some hot water over her/his head, grab his wife, draw the curtains of his bed to hide them from the rest of the world, and fuck the princess senseless until Akane couldn't move for a week. She growled under her breath at the tempting thought. When this was done, and they got back to Islay, she promised herself. The damn kingdom could run itself for a while.

"Did you say something?" Akane asked, turning innocently toward her.

"No," Ranma ground out. Akane leaned over and lingeringly kissed her cheek, her thumb sweetly brushing the soft skin under Ranma's jaw. "Thanks, Ranko. I feel…much better now," she purred into the redhead's ear, her breath displacing a strand of ruby hair. Surprisingly, she actually did. Her glee at Ranma's reactions had completely replaced her earlier fear and terror.

"Okay, go to sleep," Ranma said thickly, standing up. "I'll be back."

"All right." Akane stretched lazily, allowing her breasts to thrust forward against the lighter material of her undershirt. She closed her eyes and stroked her hand down her throat towards her neckline. She heard Ranma utter a small sound.

Akane opened her eyes and watched with satisfaction as her disturbed husband nearly ran out of the cave. She was amused to notice that Ranma grabbed a flask of the hot water warming on the fire before she left.

-----------------------------------------

Outside, Ranma stalked through the forest until she had reached a good distance from the cave. She upended the water over head, growing and filling out as the liquid touched her.

"Damn her!" His right hand punched an outcropping of rock, sending cracks fissuring across the surface as his knuckles destroyed the stone. He welcomed the pain. But it wasn't enough. His hand slipped into his trousers, grasped his flesh, and gave a long tug at himself, much as she'd tugged at his hair. He imagined it was her hand again, and groaned in half pleasure, half frustration.

He couldn't take any more of this. He'd thought his bargain with Akane would have her at his beck and call, making her his to bed as he pleased. But his wretched curse prevented that, and even let her flaunt herself so innocently in front of him!

He remembered her breath so recently in his ear, her lips against his cheek, her fingers caressing him…he groaned as he pulled at himself with quick, sharp bursts, and then gasped in relief as he came, laying an arm and forehead against the rock to catch his breath.

Eventually he straightened, and looked down to stroke a thumb over the proof of his manhood.

"See you, buddy," he whispered, and tucked himself away. He reached up to shake a tree branch laden with rainwater, and sullenly stared down at her bosom as it grew to generous proportions. Ranma scowled at his breasts. He liked them much better on Akane.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so the next chapter is definitely switching to male Ranma. Finally! :) And may I say, this is what you asked for! (And, to be honest, what I wanted to write). A slightly longer chapter, Akane's revenge and someone said-Ranma stuttering! hahaha....He deserved every torturous moment!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ranmo and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: I'll pretend someone posted a 200th review and this new chapter is for that. But really it's because I'm going on vacation in a week, and so updates to this story will likely be in another 2 weeks or so. Thanks to Angela Jewell for helping this chapter form, and I stole one of your lines too, Angela! :)

Anyways, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

"Wake up! _Wake up_, princess!"

The urgency in the whisper dragged Akane up from dream-fogged sleep, forcing her to open her eyes and squint. Luckily, the cave lighting was dim, but that wasn't what made her screw up her eyes.

A small purple ball of light, the size of her fist, hung above her. Within it, a tiny humanoid with white wings and long shaggy purple hair stared down at her. Another fairy?

"Yes, yes, I got the message, little one," Akane said tiredly, sinking back into her blankets. "You're all dying. I'll help, I promise, now just let me sleep…"

"That's true, too, but right now you have to leave!" the fairy squeaked agitatedly.

"Leave? Is it morning already?" Alarmed, Akane craned her neck to look around, and saw scattered piles of sleeping bodies wrapped in blankets. Next to her, Kasumi looked like a curled up angel. She relaxed and smiled at the sight. "No one's up yet. And Hiroshi was on guard."

"The yellow haired one? It's too late. He's been captured."

Akane sat up so fast the purple lightball had to bob out of the way to avoid being slammed by her forehead. "What? Hiroshi captured? By who?" the princess demanded, dread spiking into her and making her clench her fists.

"The Hruthgul, of course! Kyna told me that they found the empty carriage on the side of the road, and they followed your tracks here…"

"Who's Ky..oh, never mind!" Akane thought fast, her heart pounding. "The Hruthgul. All right. Where are they? And how many of them are there?" They could handle a hunting party of five or less, she figured, but the Hruthgul were tough, and they had magic.

"They're right outside the cave, making plans on coming in. As for how many…" The little fairy counted off on his three-fingered hands. "Um, how many fingers do you have?"

"Ten," Akane answered, feeling a chill.

He sighed. "That's not nearly enough."

Akane erupted from her blankets and looked around. Ranma was nowhere to be seen. She spotted Ukyou, who was sleeping with her back against a wall, and ran across to the lieutenant. She shook her but didn't have to do more than that before Ukyou came awake and snapped her spine upright, her sword in her hand even as her eyelashes fluttered open.

"Ssh!" Akane hissed with her finger at her lips. "Enemies outside the cave! Hruthgul!"

Ukyou's eyes widened. "How do you…?" She saw the fairy flying above Akane's head and said, "Oh." She glanced around. "Where's Hiroshi? Wasn't he on guard?" She paused as Akane shook her head.

"Hiroshi was captured," Akane divulged, hoping against hope that the joke-cracking blond soldier was still alive.

Ukyou scowled, then she straightened. "Wait. Where's Ran…ko?"

Akane caught the slip and shrugged, refusing to feel guilty. After all, they were all lying to her. Tough for Ranma if she'd made her feel a little bad about it…

"What's the plan, then?" Ukyou asked next, her gaze sharpening on Akane.

Akane reared back in surprise. "Huh? Why are you asking me? You're Ranma's lieutenant. This is your mission."

"This is your land," Ukyou retorted. "Wake up and smell the sword polish. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you marrying Ranma. What would your course of action be if we weren't here?"

The princess was taken aback by Ukyou's comment for a moment. But it was probably the way all the soldiers felt. Technically, their countries were no longer at war, yet obviously no Islan was likely to want to risk their life for their life-long enemy, she realized, chagrined. It only made this entire mission seem more hopeless. Still, at least she had found Kasumi.

She thought for a moment. Then she turned to the tiny fairy. "You! What's your name?"

The fairy bowed low and answered solemnly, "Linde, your highness."

"Linde, do you know if there's a way out of this cave through the back?"

"I can check, princess." He zoomed off in a streak of purple light.

Ukyou nodded in approval, then stood and began shaking awake the soldiers around her. Akane moved over to Kasumi to wake her.

"Hruthgul?" Her sleepy sister repeated. Her eyes widened in fear. "Akane, no! We can't face them. They're monsters. You should have seen how they killed my retinue. They took no prisoners!"

Akane crouched down to console Kasumi. Her sister was a gentle soul, not used to war and swords and blood.

"Kasumi, it's all right. I promise I'll keep you safe. They're outside but we can escape from them, and we will! They're in the front and they don't know we're leaving out the back. We'll leave them far behind!"

Comforted, Kasumi began to pack hastily.

A couple of minutes later, Linde zoomed back in. "Princess!" he squeaked. "There seems to be an exit, but we must go now. I can hear the Hruthgul starting to circle around! They're looking for other entrances too!"

Even the fairy was panicking. Akane took a deep breath and willed herself to be strong. She could do this. She had no choice. She buckled her sword belt on and shrugged on her backpack. "Very well. Everyone, follow me."

Kasumi, Ukyou and the soldiers followed Akane into the back of the cave. It got pitch black almost immediately, but Akane was afraid to light torches, in case it showed their location to the Hruthgul through any cracks in the cave. Besides, Linde's light was dim but adequate to see by.

Her sister clung close behind her. Akane held Kasumi's hand firmly, determined not to show any fear when she led her group.

"Where's Ranma?" Kunou hissed to Ukyou, who gave him a helpless glare because she didn't know. Ukyou was impressed by Akane, though she didn't like to admit it. The princess, after her initial hesitation, had taken charge quite well, making sure Kasumi was up and ready, and now when haste was needed, she quickly and unflinchingly led the way through the dark tunnels of the cave, despite the fact that Ranma had promised to take care of everything.

_Where is that jackass? _Ukyou fumed. In the two years she had worked for him, she'd never known Ranma to disappear in a time of need, once! Then again, it was easy to see that the princess had him tied up in knots, and he wasn't thinking straight when it came to her.

Ukyou was surprised the princess was still talking to 'Ranko' after the stunt he'd pulled on her in the garden.

The princess' fairy paused, fluttering in mid-air, looking about uncertainly. They had reached a triple fork in the tunnel, and to Ukyou, they all looked the same.

"Which way, Linde?"Akane asked.

The fairy glanced at her, and hesitantly pointed at the left tunnel. Akane stared up at him for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"No," Linde moaned.

Just then, they all heard the thud of many booted feet running into the cave behind them.

"Dammit! They're going to trap us inside like rats in a bottle!" Ukyou snarled. ""We have to keep moving! It doesn't matter which exit you pick, just pick one!"

"Wait!" Akane paused, held by a thought. They were in the earth, and the earth was the land, which was the domain of the deity. She bowed her head in prayer. _Lady, guide me…Show us the way out!_

She began to feel warmth in the soles of her feet. Heat from the earth moved up her legs, and then the feeling spread throughout her body. She was aware of the cool air of the cave, as the warmth spread through her and sensitized her skin. She felt the swirl of a gentle current of air licking her elbow. She walked closer to the tunnels.

The boots suddenly sounded again, closer. Linde panicked and began to zip ahead again. Akane reached out with supernatural speed and captured him in her hand.

"No," she pointed to a different shaft. "That way." Linde buzzed and zipped off.

Akane turned to the guards' captain. "Kunou, please take Kasumi and go through _that_ tunnel." She pointed to the third exit. "We'll make the Hruthgul follow us. The third one comes out in a different place. We'll find you."

"But…" Kunou began, looking at Ukyou, who was still bending her mind around the idea that Akane had tapped the deity yet again for help.

Akane shoved Kasumi toward him. "There's no time to argue, just go!"

Kunou took a breath, and nodded. He grabbed Kasumi, who gave Akane a helpless glance before she was pulled through into the dark and they lost sight of the two of them.

"What about us?" Ukyou asked. "Do we stand and fight?"

Akane shook her head and started into the second tunnel that Linde had disappeared into. "No, we draw them away from Kasumi and Kunou. This leads into the open as well. The left one is a dead end."

Also, they were all able to run much more swiftly without Kasumi slowing them down, Ukyou noted admiringly, wondering if Akane had thought of that or if she'd just wanted to protect Kasumi. Perhaps a mix of both, she thought. She shouldn't underestimate the princess.

The tunnel twisted and turned, and always they saw Linde's tiny purple ball ahead, casting shadows on the rock walls of the cave. Eventually, the tunnel grew lighter and it became harder to see him, as the light slowly swallowed his purple lightball.

-------------------------------

They burst into the sunlight, gasping from their run. Akane had never been so glad to see the sun. The green forest spread out all around them, suspiciously quiet.

Akane ran another few steps, until finally her supernatural strength and her breath gave out and she stopped, hands on knees, as she drew in deep gasps of air.

Which was what saved her.

A spinning tomahawk bit the ground not a foot from her toes. Akane stared at it, her pulse setting a renewed rhythm in alarm. It would have gotten her for sure if she'd kept running. Akane glanced up, trying to follow its flight path, but there was no need.

Ten Hruthgul stepped out from behind the trees. Most of them sported war tomahawks, and all were hooded. It was like a repeat of the day of their attack on Castle Tendo, and Akane froze in place.

"Damn it," Ukyou swore, and Akane turned with dismay to see seven more Hruthgul spill out of the cave, growling at them. "Like there weren't enough uglies here already."

Akane instinctively backed up against Ukyou, who faced away from her, so that they faced off against both sides. The other four soldiers did the same. Gosunkugi backed up against Daisuke, and Sasuke teamed up with Konatsu.

Six against seventeen. There weren't nearly enough of them. They were going to die here.

The thought gave Akane fresh courage and she narrowed her eyes and set her teeth. If that was so, so be it. She'd still die fighting for Hidden Lake.

The Hruthgul charged them with their tomahawks, and the group drew their swords. Konatsu and Sasuke sent shurikens spinning towards the enemy, catching them in the chest, which unfortunately were armored.

The first Hruthgul reached Akane and she had to focus as he sent the tomahawk blade curving toward her head. She blocked with her sword, though she felt the impact of the blow all the way up her arms. The strength of the Hruthgul was incredible, and it felt like a boulder crushing down on her biceps. She crouched and swung her blade towards his mid-section, and watched the sword slice through armour and black blood pour out. She spun and kicked him, sending him flying. Another one immediately took his place.

She parried, thrust, danced around him, and watched with amazement as the first Hruthgul dragged himself back into the fight.

Bloody Bane! These creatures were hard to kill.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ukyou engaged in battle as well. She had taken on three of them at the same time. They really were outnumbered.

On her other side, Gosunkugi was muttering something as he tried to stay out of harm's way. Akane realized with shock that Daisuke was sheltering him. What was going on?

But Daisuke's sword shone with a white glow, and he seemed able to more easily cut through the Hruthgul soldiers. Gosunkugi, it seemed, really did have some sort of sorcerous power as his contribution, not physical combat.

Akane shrugged. It wasn't as though she could do much about it, and besides Daisuke seemed okay with it.

She finally gave a fatal thrust into the throat of the first Hruthgul who attacked her, and had to release her sword's hilt and duck around him when the other Hruthgul she was fighting tried to use the distraction to cleave her in half with his tomahawk. Using the dying Hruthgul's body as a shield, she zipped around his back and kicked the side of the other Hruthgul, who turned slightly too slowly to face her.

He fell, and she used the moment to snatch her sword out of the now dead Hruthgul's throat. The sickly green light in his eyes was gone, leaving them colorless. The second Hruthgul got to his feet to face her and she snarled at him, ready. Her arms were starting to tire though. How many of the enemy was left?

One of the Hruthgul grunted to another in their strange language, and they laughed. Their fighting gained in aggressiveness, as if they sensed victory at hand.

Ukyou and Akane exchanged looks, wondering what to do.

Just then there was a sound like branches breaking, and someone shouted, "Timber!" Everyone paused, startled.

A large tree suddenly came crashing down among them, crushing three Hruthgul under its massive trunk and sending the rest of them scattering in alarm.

Akane looked up at the tree, and did a doubletake. Ranma sat crouched on the trunk, and she stood up, grinning down at all of them.

"Miss me?" she called.

The Hruthgul uttered war cries and as one they rushed her, and she disappeared in a cloud of steel and Hruthgul.

Ukyou dashed forward, determined to help her prince. Akane followed. They climbed onto the trunk and began to attack. A Hruthgul pushed Akane off the trunk, and followed her onto the ground.

Akane managed to land on her feet, but had to bring up her sword lengthwise to clash against the Hruthgul as he jumped off the trunk with his tomahawk aimed at her.

He growled aggressively, hacking at her with his weapon and driving her back. The sheer strength of his blows was so great that she had little choice but to defend herself, with no chance for attack in return.

A raptor's shriek echoed through the forest.

The hapless Hruthgul looked up, just as Mousse dropped from the sky like a stone, hellfire trailing from his claws. He landed on the Hruthgul's shoulder and his beak tore into the leather-tough neck, spraying black blood on his feathers and Hruthgul armour.

The Hruthgul staggered and tried to pull at Mousse, his hood falling back as he did so and exposing his hellish visage. But the helhawk flapped his wings and rose, before swooping downwards and clawing the Hruthgul's face. He ripped out one green eye, and helfire from Mousse's claws raced over the Hruthgul's hair, causing him to roar with pain.

Akane seized the opportunity to plunge her sword to the hilt in the Hruthgul's stomach.

The creature screamed and keeled over, still burning.

"Thanks Mousse!" she panted as the helhawk released his hold and flew upwards. He squawked in reply.

Akane looked around and saw that Ranma was leaping off the tree trunk. A few Hruthgul were left but more were coming through the cave exit.

"There's too many!" the redhead yelled, sheathing her sword and running towards Akane. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

The soldiers and Ukyou followed her, running closely behind.

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand as she passed her. "Let's go, Princess!" she yelled.

Akane allowed herself to be pulled along, and then began to actively run as the Hruthgul shouted in rage and began to follow them.

--------------------------------------

They ran along the forest path, dodging thrown tomahawks and weaving through the trees. Akane felt as though everything blurred around her, as though she was running in slow motion. Her heart thudded in her chest at the exertion. She glanced around and saw that thankfully, they hadn't lost anyone else.

Occasionally, Mousse's shadow flitted on the ground beneath her feet, showing that he was keeping pace.

The forest became grassier and more open on their left, giving way to a precipice that fell away steeply. Ukyou and the rest began to angle back to the more wooded area, seeking cover.

Akane looked back and was startled to see that one Hruthgul, the fastest one, was nearly upon her. The Hruthgul sent his tomahawk flying after her, and she was forced to stop and duck. Unfortunately, he had a twin one that he sent almost immediately after the second one. This one came flying straight at her face, and Akane screamed.

A slim feminine hand appeared in her vision and snatched the handle of the tomahawk out of thin air. Ranma stood before her, a fierce expression on her face.

"You don't touch her," she snarled, pulling her sword out of her sheath.

The Hruthgul attacked with his massive fist and Ranma's braid whipped out as she ducked the blow and swung in a circle in one smooth move, bringing her sword around and up into the Hruthgul's chest.

The power of the extra spin caused the sword to punch through the armour, into skin and flesh. The Hruthgul fell to his knees.

Ukyou and the rest hadn't noticed that Akane and Ranma had stopped, and they led the rest of the Hruthgul on a chase deeper into the woods.

Two of the Hruthgul stopped, however, to help their comrade. One of them took on Ranma to help his fellow, and the other attacked Akane. He had lost his tomahawk, and he came at her with his wickedly sharp black claws. Akane wondered why he didn't use magic to defeat her. She had no defense against that. Could it be that not all Hruthgul could use magic?

She had a much longer reach with her sword, and it possibly made her cocky. She sliced at him, wounding him on the shoulder and drawing black blood. He screamed with rage and pain, and she grinned. Further away, Ranma stabbed the other Hruthgul in the eye, finishing him off.

Heartened, Akane plunged her sword toward him again. He opened his eyes and grabbed her sword, yanking her forward.

"Aack!Dammit!" she yelled, panic filling her as she came within dangerous range of those killing claws.

The Hruthgul swiped his claws again at Akane, and she leaped backwards and then back again, landing lightly but dangerously near the edge of the cliff. Unexpectedly, the ground beneath her feet began to crumble. Akane screamed as the cliff gave way beneath her. She fell back, her hand reaching out…her fingers grasping empty air as she fell.

"Akane! No!" Ranma cast her opponent's body aside and leapt forward with every bit of strength and speed she had, but it was too late. Akane's wide eyes were the last thing the horrified redhead saw before she dashed to the edge, unmindful of the dangerously unstable edge.

A splash reached her ears just as she looked down to see Akane thrashing helplessly in the river below. Ranma collapsed to her knees as her heart began to beat again. Thank the gods. Akane was still alive.

The dark head disappeared, and didn't reappear. Ranma's pulse began to pick up the pace as she realized- the princess was either unconscious or the current was too fast for her.

Behind her, another Hruthgul was approaching at a run with a battle axe in hand. Ranma glanced back, took a split second to weigh her options, and stood. She faced forward and smoothly dove into the river. At that moment, Akane's head cleared the surface one more time and she looked up into Ranma's eyes, her mouth open with panic and shock.

--------------------------------

Ranma hit the water, surging toward the bottom. The current wasn't strong here so it wasn't hard to swim to the surface and find Akane, who was struggling in the middle of the river where it as deeper. Ranma stroked swiftly over to her and caught her under the arms.

Akane began to struggle as she found herself caught in a viselike grip, wet hair in her eyes preventing her from recognizing friend from foe.

A familiar voice made her freeze. "Stop it, idiot! I'm trying to rescue you!"

The princess allowed herself to be hauled to shallower water, where she was able to stand knee deep in the water. She pushed away from her rescuer to stand straight and shove her hair out of her face.

She looked up, and up, into slate-blue eyes. "Ranma?" she whispered. Shock stole the power from her voice.

It was a jolt to hear his name from her. Ranma suddenly recalled the temperature of the river. It had been warm.

Did she know? She couldn't. But she'd met his eyes as he fell. There was nothing for it but to brazen it out.

He winked at Akane and grinned. "Hello, lover. I'm back."

Akane's eyes narrowed and she let out a scream of rage. She leapt onto Ranma with her legs bent, her knees catching him in the ribs as her weight sent him crashing backwards into the water. She wrapped both hands around his throat as she straddled him, holding his face underwater so that the air from his mouth released in a stream of bubbles in the water.

They struggled for the upper hand. Ranma grabbed her hips and flipped them both, causing Akane to shriek as she found herself underwater, under Ranma. She pushed him off with her feet before he could settle onto her. The force of the push sent her skating backwards, and Ranma lost his grip on her in the swirling of the river water.

Akane fought to her knees and whipped her hand through the water, sending it spraying into Ranma's eyes. For a split second he was blinded, and she used the moment to sidekick him further into the river.

Ranma flipped in mid-air and landed in the water, upright. He cleared water from his eyes and looked around for his wife, but the princess was already halfway up the bank.

Ranma cursed. He looked up briefly to the crumbling cliff above him, but there was no sign of pursuit. The Hruthgul had decided to chase Ukyou and his men instead. There was at least that to be thankful for. Above them, the Hruthgul thundered past, in search of Ukyou and the rest.

"Where are you going, Akane?" he called.

Akane looked back. "Away from you, you lying pig."

Ranma shook his head. "That's not gonna happen, sweetheart," he said under his breath, too softly for her to hear him. It didn't matter. He set off after her.

In Islay, Ranma's speed was legendary. As Akane found out when she heard him approaching swiftly. She glanced behind her and squeaked to see that he was nearly upon her.

She raced up the bank, but Ranma tackled her and they rolled back down the incline to land in the water.

"Damn you, Saotome!" Akane struggled, but this time Ranma didn't release her.

"What was all that about?" he asked, puzzled. Was she mad that he'd taken off on his 'mission from his father' and presumably left her alone with Ranko for days? Had she realized he was Ranko when she saw the redhead fall into the water and climb out a man? He wouldn't have expected her to have processed it _that_ quickly though. No one ever had.

He pulled her to her feet, and Akane paused when she saw his sodden torso and his dark hair. She reached out and tentatively laid a hand on his broad, muscular chest, her fingers brushing the damp folds of his shirt. The very same shirt Ranko had been wearing.

"It's flat," she said softly, thinking out loud. "So it's true about Jusenkyou."

Ranma reared back as though struck. "You know about my curse?"

Akane's eyes widened, and she looked up at him with sudden chagrin. It was all the answer he needed, and understanding flooded him. "You knew I was Ranko? _All this time?_" he growled, grasping her shoulders and shaking her so hard that droplets of river-water flew from her drenched clothes. "And you flaunted yourself in front of me, you little tease,_ torturing_ me, making me think…"

Akane smirked up at her furious husband. "That's right, Ranma." she taunted him. "You lied to me, you jerk, telling me Ranko was your relative! It was you the whole time!" She poked him in the chest with a triumphant finger.

Ranma stilled, and a speculative gleam came into his blue eyes. "That may be so, but damn, I missed this." He hooked a hand around Akane's nape and pulled the surprised princess into a searing kiss, his lips covering hers with shocking intimacy.

Akane's head whirled with confusion and irritation, and a sudden longing as Ranma continued to kiss her. She hesitantly opened her palms so that they rested on his chest. Ranma hummed with satisfied approval and pulled her closer, continuing his kiss.

He raised his head. "Mm, soap."

"What?" Akane mumbled, confused. Was he saying she tasted like soap?

Ranma smirked, remembering the soapy trails sliding down Akane's nude body in the forest pool. "I have a couple of lessons to teach you, sweetheart."

Akane reared back cautiously at the smug endearment. "Lessons? What do you mean by that?"

Ranma lowered his head and sucked on the tender flesh between Akane's shoulder and neck. He could taste the river on her skin. Her head fell back in unwilling submission. His teeth found her and she yelped and raised her head to glare down at him. He laved his tongue over the spot soothingly in apology. Her fingers gripped his upper arms as she fought to escape him, but Ranma only pulled her closer, until they were melded together in a fusion of wet clothing and warm bodies, the river still swirling around them.

Ranma raised his head and surveyed the violet bruise forming on Akane's skin with satisfaction.

"You called me shy, I recollect? In bed?" he murmured, watching her. Akane blushed and tried to look away, but Ranma grasped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. Her lashes reluctantly rose and she looked at him.

"So?" she demanded, her skin prickling.

He smirked widely. "I'll enjoy refreshing your memory, wife."

Akane stared up at him and blushed fiercely, delighting Ranma."How did you find out, any way?" he asked curiously.

"I overheard you and Ukyou talking. And I've heard of Jusenkyou before."Akane shivered, and Ranma realized he needed to get them out of their wet clothes. The thought brought a smile, but he also needed a place for them to recuperate safely away from the enemy, as well as figure out how to find his men.

-----------------------------------

Akane was about to reply when she looked over Ranma's shoulder. Her eyes widened.

Ranma turned around to see a seal-grey horse trotting along the riverbank towards them. She was a comely creature, easily fifteen hands high, strong, powerful, and breathtaking in appearance.

She appeared to have recently crossed the river, as her flowing mane was still soaking wet, dribbling water down her withers and shoulders.

She neighed when she saw them, and closed the last few yards between them to be petted.

Ranma reached up and stroked her nose. "Hey girl," he said coaxingly. "Aren't you lovely. Where did you come from?""

The horse neighed softly and rubbed her head against the prince's shoulder. Ranma turned to his wife.

"It looks like our travel problems are solved. This lady looks like she'd be glad to carry us."

Akane stared at them speculatively. The horse and the man made a dashing picture indeed, though there was something tickling the back of her mind that she felt she should recall but simply could not.

"We don't even know where she came from," Akane said. "She could belong to a farmer or a woodsman."

Ranma frowned and stared at the horse, who stared back limpid-eyed. "A beauty like her? She looks like a warhorse. I don't think she's ever felt a plow on her back, have you, girl?"

The horse snorted.

"I thought not," Ranma agreed. "This beauty obviously unseated some poor noble. If we take her with us, there's more chance of finding out who she belonged to, than letting her get lost in the forest."

"I suppose that's true," Akane said slowly, though she still hesitated. The horse looked very high.

"Besides, it means we won't have to walk far in our wet clothes," Ranma said persuasively.

Akane felt the sopping wet weight of her tunic, leather leggings and boots. Her poor boots. The less she had to walk in them, the better.

But still…

"Oh, come on!" Ranma lost patience, and grabbing Akane around the waist, easily hoisted her onto the back of the horse before she could do more than squeak in surprise. It was a bit disconcerting how much larger and stronger Ranma was in his current form.

He jumped on in front of her and grabbed the horse's mane. "C'mon, girl, let's go for a ride."

Akane yelped and threw her arms around Ranma's waist as the horse trotted forward along the riverbank, causing Ranma's wet clothing to rub against her. The sensation was uncomfortable, and she shifted around, trying to find a better position.

She became aware of Ranma's shoulders shifting back against her as he tugged on the horse's mane.

"Not that way, girl," he called laughingly. "You'll drown us all!"

Chilled in a way that had nothing to do with her clothing, Akane peeked over Ranma's shoulder to see that the horse had started to veer off to the left, bringing them deeper and deeper into the river.

The horse was knee deep in the water now, but seemed to have no inclination to leave.

A memory struck Akane like lightning and she jerked forward in her seat, clamping her hands down on Ranma's shoulders as she craned her head forward. The horse was now headed full tilt into the river, and the water was cresting at her chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Ranma exclaimed, trying to turn the horse with his legs. It was hard to do since she had no bridle, stirrups or reins.

"We're in trouble," Akane muttered.

Ranma threw an incredulous glance over his shoulder at her. "Mistress of the obvious! Tell me something I_ don't_ know, princess!"

"Like why this is happening?" Akane retorted. "We're riding a water horse! A kelpie! She's going to ride us into the river and drown us both! That's what they do!"

Ranma strained to lift his leg from the kelpie's side, but it was impossible. The kelpie's hide had turned adhesive.

"It won't work, see?" Akane removed her arms from Ranma and flung them wide, still staying on easily despite the horse's gait.

"This just gets worse and worse," Ranma muttered. The kelpie tossed her head, and her neighing sounded peculiarly human.

They had both lost their weapons in the fall into the river, so short of strangling the horse, there was little to do except hold on as the horse plunged them into the river.

Water rushed around them, swirling around their heads as Ranma and Akane were pulled into the depths of the river.

--------------------------------------

Yikes! How will Ranma and Akane make their way out of this mess? Stay tuned!

And don't worry, I'm not going to use the deus ex machina of the goddess hauling them out of trouble...

*koff* Ahem - Reading reviews on my vacation would go a looooong way towards me writing on said vacation, just FYI! :D

P.S.- Again, thanks for telling me what you liked in the last chapter. It was awesome to read!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Ranma and Co. don't belong to me!

A/N: Whooee, back from vacation, but this chapter was damn hard to write! You can thank Angela Jewell's well placed prodding and gentle advice, however, since I was really stuck! This chapter is slightly shorter than the the last few, but anyway, that's the way the armour clanks...or something...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

The little cottage in the forest was small and gnarled, made up of rounded mossy bricks that nevertheless fit together well. The small porch outside was a line of willow planks the colour of warm honey. Smoke came out of the little chimney leaning out the back, and through the back door, a young maidservant could be seen scrubbing away at an iron pot, her lower lip caught in an expression of determination.

Akane wiped her damp face with the end of her apron, leaning against the sink as she did so. She'd scrubbed the dented iron pots until not a speck of rust remained on them. Then she'd attacked the mountain of glass jars, crucibles and utensils that her mistress, Cologne the Marsh-Witch, had piled beside the sink for her.

The crockery had all piled up, Mistress Cologne told her, when Akane had lain sick for a few days. That, Mistress Cologne said, was also the reason for Akane's loss of memory. Rack her brain as she might, the maidservant could not remember a single thing about her life before the last three days.

She sighed and looked at the very last object to be washed- Cologne's giant cauldron. She glanced at her water pail. It was empty, and she'd definitely need more water to clean the cauldron.

With a tired sigh, she hefted the pail, wondering again when her memory would return.

"I'm sure I can find a spell to help you," Cologne had said, her bright black eyes squinting up at Akane out of her wizened face, her short frame perched precariously on her walking stick like a fruitbat on a tree.

"That would be wonderful, mistress," Akane had said gratefully. Every evening, Cologne would put Akane in a magic circle, and chant over her.

And every evening, there was no success. Cologne would become grumpy, and she'd march away to bed. It was probably fighting off the sickness that made Akane weak as well. Each night, Cologne's magic seemed to draw more of her energy out, and it felt as though Akane was getting nothing in return.

Pushing open the kitchen door, Akane stepped into the sunshine only to be greeted with the sight of a shirtless Ranma. She'd nearly forgotten about Cologne's handyman. He, too, had caught the fever at the same time, and had no memory of his past.

He stood stripped to the waist in the tiny garden, chopping wood for Cologne's wood pile. His axe bit into the logs again and again, in a practiced rhythm, splitting them with surety and strength. Sweat gleamed down his back as he worked, turning his skin golden in the sunlight, and the pile of logs next to him nearly as tall as him gave proof to his work.

Akane gulped, and tucked a stray strand of damp hair behind her ear. Something about the young man made her uncomfortable, something that produced a sense of urgency in her. She had no idea what it was. Most likely, it was her instincts telling her to get away from him. She sensed that he was a dangerous man. It was there in the muscles moving in his arms, the tilt of his head and the way he watched her when she was around him.

Yet everything within her rebelled at the idea of running away- from anything.

She shivered in her long cotton dress, and wished she could avoid him, but the water-pump lay beyond him, at the edge of the garden. She held her pail still as she walked slowly toward her objective, hoping he would be too caught up in his chore to notice her.

She reached the pump quickly enough, and set her pail down. Ignoring Ranma, she placed the metal pail under the tap and began to work the handle, pumping it hard to get it going. A clear stream of water gushed from the iron faucet, beginning to fill her pail. It couldn't happen quickly enough. She could feel Ranma's eyes on her. And then the stream slowed to a trickle. She kept her eyes on it, watching as the water level rose inch by agonizing inch.

She tested the temperature of the water-warm, perfect for washing the giant cauldron.

She straightened when the pail filled, and looked up to see him watching her. She nodded at him quickly and would have slipped past him, when his voice stopped her like a ton of bricks.

"Akane."

His voice sent tremors through her body, and she had to force herself to turn slightly to look back at him.

"Yes?" she murmured politely.

"It's hot as hell out here. Can I have some water from your pail?"

Akane glanced down at her pail, then back at Ranma. He wanted a drink. That was all. Relief surged through her, though disappointment did, too.

"It's not cold," she said. "You'd have to drink straight from the well for that."

Ranma set his axe into the wood stump. "I don't mind," he said, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He had long hair for a man, a few inches past his collar, though he'd tied it back in a braid whenever he was working. His eyes were different too, grey in some lights, rain-blue in others, and once they'd briefly shaded purple.

Akane approached him cautiously. It was the first time she'd spoken to him since she woke from her sickness, but there was a strong sense of familiarity in speaking with him. Only natural, she supposed. They must have spoken together a good deal before their sickness. There was no one else to talk to in the middle of the forest except Cologne and…

She gasped as Ranma reached out and tugged the pail out of her hands. He drank from the metal rim, his strong throat working as he drank. He lowered the pail for a moment. "Ahhh," he said, bright-eyed, and then up-ended the pail over his head. Warm water cascaded down, drenching his hair and braid, running in rivulets down his bare torso.

Akane gaped. Her breasts tightened under her dress, and she covered them by crossing her arms. Ranma handed the empty pail back to her with a grin.

"Thanks," he said.

"You JERK!" Akane grabbed the pail and a second later, there was a loud clang as the bucket connected with Ranma's head. He rubbed the offended area and looked at her, mock-puzzled.

"What was that for?"

"What was _that_….?" Akane shook the empty pail in his face, furious. "You finished all my water, jerk! And you didn't even bother to refill it!"

"Ahhhhhhh," Ranma looked enlightened, even as a mischievous light danced in his eyes. "My mistake. Allow me." He pulled the bucket out of her hands and walked over to the pump. Akane watched as he pumped the water. The water was still a trickle.

As the pail slowly filled, Ranma watched Akane. Something about her drew him to her. He didn't know what it was. The maidservant was pretty enough, but it was something in her eyes that drew him. Since they had both lost their memories to their fever, however, she seemed to be avoiding him, whereas he kept looking for an excuse to find her. And now he had one.

And why was she avoiding him? Did she remember more than him? He'd love to have his memories back. They'd explain why he was a servant to a marsh-witch in the middle of the forest. Were he and Akane lovers perchance? Had he followed her here?

"Aiyah! Mistress be too, too angry if she see you two together, doing no work!" Cologne's witch-familiar, Shampoo, stalked toward the two of them in her human form, that of a voluptuous young woman with long flowing purple hair.

Ranma and Akane knew she was a shape-shifter because they'd seen her in her other two forms- that of a kelpie, and that of a giant sleek black hunting cat.

The other way that she was different from them, was that Shampoo wore a collar. She never took it off, because she couldn't.

"Slow down, Shampoo," Ranma drawled. "I've cut enough wood for a couple of weeks already, and I'm sure Akane's made her way through that mountain of pots just fine!"

Akane felt a small inner glow at his support, though why she should care she didn't know. "I was just refilling my pail," she added, deciding to leave out Ranma's antics.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes at them. She glanced back over her shoulder and when she looked back, Akane was surprised to see worry in her eyes.

"Mistress not be happy to see you together," she repeated.

"Why not?" Akane demanded. "We work together." Or was it that Shampoo wanted to spend time with Ranma instead? Alone? The thought made her eyes narrow, though she couldn't figure out why. The conflicting feelings left her confused.

Shampoo passed a hand over her eyes. "Don't you…"

"Shampoo!"

The three of them turned as one to see Cologne pogoing towards them on her lumpy walking stick. The marsh-witch didn't cut an impressive figure, but Akane had felt the force of her magic, like humming in the air, close up when her mistress was trying to heal her.

"Since you have time to lollygag around with the hired help, dear, why don't you swim up to the Pool of Bells and find me some golden lilies? I need them for a new spell."

"The Pool of Bells, but that's half frozen at this time of year," Shampoo protested.

Cologne whapped her with the stick, and Shampoo fell down with a small scream.

"Hey!" Ranma cried, reaching out to help Shampoo up. The familiar averted her gaze from him even as she let him pull her up.

"No, it's all right," she said. "I shouldn't disobey my mistress. I'll leave right away." Before their eyes, she changed into a beautiful silver-grey horse and galloped out the fence gate. Seeing Shampoo's kelpie form always gave Akane the chills. Glancing sideways at Ranma, she saw the disturbed look in his eyes as well.

Satisfied, Cologne turned back to them. "Now then, I thought you both had enough to occupy yourselves until suppertime," she chided.

"Will you be trying the memory restore spell again tonight?" Akane asked eagerly.

Cologne looked up at Akane and her expression softened. "I will, indeed, my dear Akane. It's very important that we get this spell right."

"And you'll fix me after her?" Ranma stepped forward excitedly.

Cologne turned slowly to him and blinked, as though for a moment she'd forgotten he was there. "Of course, dear boy," she said shortly, and pogoed off.

Ranma and Akane looked after her, looked at each other and shrugged, then went back to their separate posts. Akane was back at the sink before she realized that in all the commotion, she'd forgotten her pail. She groaned. She walked back and opened the door, then blinked down at her feet. The pail sat there, brimming with water, on the stoop just beyond the door.

She looked up at Ranma, but he was already back at work with his axe. She smiled and took the pail inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after supper, Ranma stayed behind to watch as Cologne led Akane again into the magic circle etched deep into the wood of her cottage. It was in the shape of a pentagram, and had weird symbols drawn within it. Cologne had also placed lighted white candles at each of the four compass points.

Akane sat cross-legged within the circle, her eyes closed, focusing on her mind as Cologne had showed her to do. Ranma felt a tickle within his own brain. He had seen that intense look of concentration on Akane's face before. And her eyes had been closed. When was it? He racked his brain.

A quicksilver memory of Akane dancing in a field, holding a wooden sword as she went through martial moves, slithered through him. He choked back a gasp. Where had that been? And why had the sight filled him with anticipation? Had he fought her? He couldn't remember any more, which frustrated him, so he turned his attention back to Cologne's ceremony.

Shampoo was absent, still on the hunt for the lilies. Ranma didn't know how far the Pond of Bells was, but he knew the familiar had a fair distance to cover.

Cologne had finished her preparations, and she had closed her eyes, sitting across from Akane inside the circle in a cross-legged position as well, mirroring Akane's pose.

She began to chant, her words filling the air with a strange fullness, a hypnotic rhythm within them. Nothing happened. She raised her hands in the air and began to wave them around, her will settling around her shoulders like a fleece blanket. Her long white hair seemed to float in the breeze of the power.

Ranma watched with surprise as a blue vapor began to emanate from Akane's body. It also made her short hair rise, as though in a silent wind. Cologne opened her mouth in an O-shape, and inhaled hard. The vapor began to drift towards Cologne, and was sucked into her mouth.

Ranma watched in astonishment. What was going on? Was this really a memory restoration chant? Had the marsh-witch got it wrong? And why could Ranma see the vapour?

Eventually, no more vapour would move to Cologne. She stopped, frustrated. There was still vapour around Akane, but it had definitely lessened. Cologne had a soft blue glow about her now. But she seemed to be trying to get the rest. Finally, the effort frustrated her.

"That's enough for tonight!"

"But I don't remember anything!" Akane cried, sorely disappointed.

Cologne glared at her. "Don't question me, child! Go to bed!" She disappeared before Akane could say more.

Ranma stood and crossed the floor and the circle border to reach Akane, slumped on the floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her as she looked up with surprise.

"Don't let the old ghoul worry you," he said. "I'm sure your memory will come back."

Akane burst out laughing. "Old ghoul! She does kind of look like one, doesn't she?" They chuckled together. Then she sobered. "Thanks, Ranma. I'd….better go to bed." She disengaged from him gently, blew out the candles, and left to find her small straw filled pallet in the kitchen.

Ranma left the cottage. He slept in the small garden shed near the fence.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was deep night when he woke. Someone was approaching his small iron bed. There was not a single sound to betray them, yet Ranma knew as sure as anything that he was not alone in the shed. His heart thundered as he lay in his bed, wondering who was in there with him.

He waited, waited. He timed it perfectly- a single leap, a crash, a shriek. The small wooden door burst open and Ranma and his night-time visitor rolled into the grass outside. The moonlight confirmed what Ranma had guessed- it was Shampoo staring up at him wide-eyed.

"What are you doing, Shampoo?" he demanded, rolling off her and sitting up. "Weren't you collecting golden lilies? You can't be back this fast to the Pool of Bells!"

Shampoo cast a frantic glance back at the cottage. "I never went there! No time to explain, we must leave. Now!"

"Leave?" Ranma repeated. "Why? And go where?"

"Anywhere but here! Shampoo been imprisoned here for seven years! At last Shampoo be free!" The familiar's eyes shone on the moonlight, her excitement and fear almost coloring the air around her.

"Free?" Ranma shook his head. "How?"

Shampoo suddenly leaned forward and gripped his hands. "Answer one question of mine, and Shampoo tell you everything."

"What's that?"

Shampoo took a deep breath. "You are Islan, are you not?"

Ranma recoiled. He'd seen for himself his Islan features in a small mirror in Cologne's cottage, in the water in the pail. Cologne had said at supper that she had bought him from a secret Islan trader.

"Yes," he admitted.

Shampoo heaved out a sigh of relief. "Then it's true. The prophecy must be true. Wait!" She ran off and returned with a tumbler of water, which she pitched into Ranma's face. Ranma felt the cold sting of the water, and looked down to see herself shrink. "What the…?"

Shampoo looked prayerful. "It IS true," she breathed, her hands clasped together. "'Only an Islan, Shampoo's own countrymen, shall free Shampoo. Two shall come from the west, but they shall be three-a man and two women, and they shall free Shampoo.' When I realized who you were…Of course, Shampoo family know about your curse!"

Ranma had ignored most of this as she busily ran her hands over her alien body, flabbergasted. Yet, there was something familiar about this, too.

But Shampoo's last words brought her head up. "My curse? You know me? Who am I?"

"Of course! Don't worry about body. It turn back to male." Shampoo splashed Ranma again, and the redhead felt warm water against her skin before she grew taller and her breasts disappeared. "Now look- put hands on Shampoo's collar, then break, ok?"

Ranma absentmindedly did as he was told. He repeated his question in his normal lower register as his fingers curled around the cold metal. "Who am I?"

"Oh, silly! You is Prince Ranma Saotome, of course!"

The collar snapped, and a wave of magic flooded through Ranma. In that moment, his memory returned as well- Islay, Akane his wife, the fall from the cliff, the river and…

His hands released the collar to fasten around Shampoo's neck, beginning to choke her. "You! YOU brought us here, to the marsh-witch, you little..!"

Shampoo's large brown eyes widened and she choked, her fingers scrabbling at Ranma's hands. Her eyes rolled up.

"Ranma!"

Ranma glanced up to see the most welcome sight- Akane running flat out toward him through the back door and across the garden. Behind her, he saw a less welcome sight as a light flicked on in the front of the house. Cologne was awake.

But he was no lowly servant! He was Ranma, Prince of Islay, and damned if he'd run from a witch.

Akane stumbled and fell. He released Shampoo and ran to her. She was wheezing when he helped her up. "So…tired…" she moaned. "Magic…woke me up…I….remembered…."

The breaking of the collar must have woken her, just as it must have woken Cologne. Still, it was surprising, considering the amount of power the old witch had sucked from Akane in the past three days.

In retrospect, Ranma had realized that that's what it was. He hadn't actually ever seen Akane perform magic, but the sight of the blue fairies covering her blankets had stayed with him. The priestesses who tended the land treated her with a reverence they showed no one else, and the way they'd hidden their secret entrance from Soun, Ranma doubted it was because Akane was royalty.

She definitely had power, and Cologne had seized the chance to grab it. Damn her!

"Come on, darling," he urged, as he helped Akane up. She sagged in his arms, her energy exhausted, and he lifted her unconscious body into his arms.

Shampoo approached and Ranma glared at her. " Don't you even…"

The ex-familiar shook her head. "You no understand. Shampoo free of Cologne's spell now. Shampoo belong to Ranma."

"Huh?" Ranma reared back, wondering if this was one more thing to deal with.

"Ranma release Shampoo- now that mean Ranma Shampoo's master, until Ranma set terms of release." Shampoo bowed, her palms together. "Please command, master."

The door to the cottage blew open in a mighty gust of wind, and they turned to see Cologne framed in the doorway. The wind blew her long hair like a bone-white banner, and her eyes burned with blue fire.

"Shampoo! What...have you...done." A cold, dreadful voice like the graveyard at night. Stolen power blew outward from the marsh-witch to hit them like a gale. Ranma wondered how he had ever thought her benign.

He turned back. "Get us outta here!" he commanded. He was a prince, but he was no mage!

Shampoo immediately turned back into the kelpie. Ranma threw the still-unconscious Akane across her back, knowing she'd stick to the adhesive hide, and leapt on himself as Shampoo began to gallop past him. He clutched her mane and chanced a look behind as the kelpie jumped the fence and sprinted into the dark forest. He saw the door still banging in the wind.

"Looking for me, boy?" Ranma felt blood freeze in his veins as he turned sideways in his seat to see Cologne's round, wrinkled face leering at him, her smile grown wide and hideous, filled with sharp, sharp teeth, as she hopped alongside them on her gnarled walking stick. It seemed as though each hop would catapult her into his lap, yet Shampoo raced along and they kept just ahead of the marsh-witch.

Cackling laughter filled the air around them , though Cologne was now nowhere to be seen. He felt eyes on him, though.

He glanced up. "Aagh!" A white face like a giant moon peered down at him through the trees, the sharp teeth champing at him. The face was the size of a house.

"There's no use in running, boy! My unfaithful Shampoo can't help you escape! Return, and I may show you mercy once I've lifted every iota of the goddess' power from that ungrateful princess in your lap! Daughter of the Blood! Pah! The Renewer! Ridiculous! She's unworthy of all that power! Give her to me, and I will let you go…"

"Die in hell, bitch," Ranma growled.

Ivory lightning sizzled the air, striking the ground so close to them that Shampoo screamed, tossing her long head. She changed course, though she kept up her blinding speed. If Ranma had had time, he would have felt sorry for her.

Instead, he focused on his other bond. _Where are you?_ He called. _Come to me._

Another bolt of lightning fried the air, and sizzled across the sky, striking a giant tree that crashed into their path.

" Shampoo, watch out!" Ranma's quick martial reflexes had him yanking her mane and turning her just in time to avoid branches crashing into her face.

She neighed in terror, wheeled, and tried yet another direction. They leapt over bushes, fallen trees and scrambled up boulders before leaping down over the other side.

Shampoo shook her head, and began to strain further. Ranma looked ahead. It was dark, but if he wasn't mistaken, in the moonlight, it looked as though the ground beneath their feet was ending.

"Shampoo…" he called warningly. She ran faster.

"I damn sure hope you know what' you're doing!" he called. She neighed back.

The ground was abruptly over, and they were sailing out over the open. Ranma could see the river below, but in that split second he also saw Cologne, grinning at him in her original tiny form. She stood on a rock, her walking stick aimed at him. The head of the stick whirled with fire, and it looked as though it was about to discharge their way. She couldn't miss-they had set their course. Ranma huddled his arms around an unconscious Akane protectively, knowing there was nothing more he could do.

The helhawk's scream rent the air, and Mousse dropped like a stone onto Cologne's shoulders. Fire from his claws licked across her clothes as he ripped at her, and she began to screech. The flame from her stick died.

Then, there was a splash, and all Ranma felt was the warmth of the river water as he, Akane and Shampoo plunged back into the river.

---------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Please review. Shampoo is added to the mix.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Ranma and co. don't belong to me.

A/N: I just have to insert a note here to those of you who think I should update faster. You must be very lucky folk if you have a lot of stories on your reading list that update faster than _Desperate Princess_. The majority of my own 'favorite stories' get updated at the speed of the Columbia glacier sliding down the Jasper valley- i.e. 5 inches a year. I did some calculations and realized that I started this story in July! That was 3 months ago… And hey, if you do have such stories, send some recommendations my way…

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve

The razorback stalked through the forest, the moonlight silvering his coarse, hairy pelt. His huge curved tusks caught the light as he emerged into the clearing overlooking Castle Tendo. His snout sniffed the air, and his giant head raised slightly. Eight feel long from snout to tail, he weighed a good 800 pounds. No little piggy, this.

His tiny ruby red eyes took in the castle below him, and he puffed out a breath. It emerged in twin spouts of steam, curling in the cooler night air. The castle shone like a pearly fairy stronghold below, the new yellow and brown pennants with the Hibiki emblems snapping in the air. _It's mine_, he growled to himself. _And soon I'll have my revenge on Ranma for causing my curse. All I need is you, Akane…come to me…._

---------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was silent and silvery under the full moon. On the bank of the river, the huge trees stood like silent sentinels. There was the flap of strong wings, and a helhawk descended to the forest floor. Before his claws touched the earth, he'd shifted, and a young man in a dark silk robe with flames painted on the border stood where the bird had been.

He straightened and strode to the edge of the river just as ripples broke across the surface of the river, heading towards him. He smirked slightly. Really, his master was lucky that he was always in the right place at the right time.

Mousse reached out just as a white arm emerged from the water as well, reaching blindly for the riverbank. He clasped it and pulled, expecting Ranma or Akane to emerge. Instead, it was a drenched, violet haired beauty who was cursing to herself, but she stopped when she looked up and their gazes locked.

"_Tuer a mahikan_," she whispered.

"_Fa'am, ve tuer a shyalak_," he replied in a language he'd rarely heard since he'd left home.

_You're a shapeshifter._

_Yes, and you're shadowfolk. _

Her hair was drawn up and separated into two buns on the sides of her head, he noticed absently. He couldn't tell the colour of her eyes in the moonlight, but they regarded him gravely.

She blinked, and looked down at her hand in his as though she had just realized it was there. Mousse pulled her up the rest of the way before she decided to yank her hand back and went slip sliding back into the water.

He'd circled the witch's house for three days, but her magic kept him from seeing past her garden walls. He'd seen the kelpie go in with Ranma and Akane, and he'd seen her come out. He hadn't seen her in human form. She was beautiful.

Shampoo found her footing and climbed up the bank, still watching Mousse.

"If you two are done lounging around, could you give me a hand?" An irritated voice rang out in the glen. Mousse and Shampoo spun to see Ranma helping Akane out of the water.

"Master!" They cried as one, then turned to each other. "You're his servant too?"

Ranma reached them, holding up Akane, who was leaning into him. "Oh, yeah, Mousse, meet Shampoo. She's decided to be my newest bodyguard. Shampoo, meet Mousse, my original bodyguard."

The clearing erupted with protests.

"Master, you don't need another _bodyguard_…"

"Shampoo can't be in service with a _mahikan_, Shampoo's _mai_ would say it was too too…!"

"I'm more than sufficient for Master Ranma's…"

"Oh, yes, you did a great job of it so far, you…"

"Quiet!" The single word commanded immediate silence. Ranma stared from Mousse to Shampoo and back. This would take some work, he could tell. "I am wet, and so are Akane and Shampoo. Mousse, see what you can do about building a fire a little distance away from here. Shampoo, can you take care of Akane while I go look for some wood?"

"Yes, Master," they said together, glared at each other, and then folded their arms facing away.

Ranma frowned. He could see this wasn't exactly going to be a picnic. "Good, all right then."

--------------------------------------------------------

Akane found herself being gently shaken awake. "Akane. Akane!"

"Whu…?" She sat up, feeling tired at first, but after a moment she was able to shake it off. Her rest had helped too. She opened her eyes to see Ranma on his knees beside her, his hand on her shoulder, a concerned look in his eyes.

Cologne. Chasing them. Shampoo. A vague memory of Mousse as a helhawk descending from the sky in a swirl of green fire.

Akane looked around. They sat in a small forest clearing around a cheerfully crackling orange fire. Mousse and Shampoo sat on opposite sides, staring at her.

Ranma was still soaked, though Shampoo appeared to be dry. Akane did her best to ignore the extreme discomfort of her own wet clothes. Ranma's hair-tie had come off and his hair was still damp, clinging to his scalp and shoulders.

"What happened to Cologne?" Akane asked. The princess could hardly credit the last three days in her mind. Had she and Ranma really lost their memories to the marsh-witch, when they needed to be on their way to reach castle Tendo? Although she'd ridden in and out of consciousness on Shampoo's back, she had seen Cologne chasing them.

"She struck at me with her staff, and dislodged me. By the time I recovered, she had used a spell and disappeared," Mousse replied.

"Will she come after us?" Akane wondered.

Mousse shrugged. "It's been a few hours since then. She was injured by my hellfire, and I believe she's probably hidden away to lick her wounds."

Akane nodded. "Thanks for saving us, Mousse," the princess said gratefully, and the shapeshifter nodded briefly. Her eyes narrowed when her gaze switched to Shampoo.

"You're the one who stole us for Cologne in the first place! What are you doing here?"

Shampoo scowled. "It wasn't Shampoo choice! Cologne felt your power one day. She say it come through the ground, and she feel it. She happy but jealous at same time. She say-Oh, it the princess, the Renewer! Her power increase! I must have!" She threw her hands in the air huffily, as though the thinking of witches was just beyond her.

"The Renewer," Ranma repeated slowly. "I've heard that before. Cologne called you that tonight, too…" He watched Akane's face pale in the moonlight. She wouldn't meet his glance. "You know something about it. What is it?"

"So who she send but Shampoo!" the purple-haired girl went on, oblivious to Ranma's stare directed at Akane. "And Shampoo find pretty easy, but no what Shampoo really want do. But then she see prince and know right away that…"

"WHY are you called the Renewer?" Ranma interrupted Shampoo, his gaze on Akane making it clear he was talking to her.

Akane glared up at him, her heart pounding with nervousness at hearing the name and knowing Ranma knew it. What sort of explanation could she give him?

"Akane!" Ranma's voice snapped like a whip, and the crackle of the sound made everyone flinch and Akane glare at him. He was tired of prying every piece of information out of his wife like they were priceless rubies. Couldn't she see the danger they were in?

Ranma sighed and forced himself to relax. He grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, his gaze worried yet fierce. "I know you don't trust me but we're in this together! If I'm going to help, I need to know what's going on!" In the moonlight, his eyes were purple, matching the shadows. Akane abruptly remembered the pail of water on Cologne's stoop.

She let out a breath, and looked away. "Very well." She took a deep breath. "You know that Kodachi and the other priestesses worship the land, right? Well, the land is alive. But the deity that lives here formed a pact with Arles, my ancestor, not the priestesses, to renew the land every equinox."

"Renew? What does that mean?" Ranma asked, cocking his head suspiciously. "Like, grow a garden?"

Akane huffed a laugh. "No, the chosen person must go to…must visit…" Her fingertips skimmed her lips as she paused, looking up at Ranma. She couldn't speak of Hidden Lake. She just couldn't. "Must go to a spot of the goddess' choosing and participate in the rite to renew the land."

"And what is the rite?" the prince asked patiently. Akane had much closer ties to the land than he'd known. He needed to think on that.

Akane reared back. "I can't tell you that!"

"I don't think you need to, your highness," Mousse said quietly. "If you are the renewer, you have a great deal of power from the deity. More importantly, what did you do that made Cologne take notice?"

Akane flushed, startled, as she remembered. "I…drew on the deity's power…back in the cave when we were all hiding with Kasumi. Kasumi! Oh!" She sat up, worried. "I hope she's okay. I sent her with Kuno!"

Ranma smirked. "If she's with Kuno, she'll be fine. Don't worry, he's a master woodsman. He's not the captain of my guard for nothing."

Akane quieted at Ranma's reassuring words. "Well…good."

"Yes. Now. Back to cave. Finish story!" demanded Shampoo imperiously.

Akane flashed an irritated glance at her. "What are you…"

"Finish the story!" everyone chimed in.

"Fine! Well, we retreated the back way, because the Hruthgul were coming through the front. But the passage split three ways, and we didn't have time to explore them. So I begged the deity for help, and she let me feel the earth and stone around me so that I could figure the way out."

"Your power came through the ground…so that's what Cologne must have felt," Mousse figured out loud.

Ranma thought about it. "If she felt you through the power, maybe that means she doesn't know where you are now."

"But if you use it again, she will," Mousse finished. He and Ranma looked at each and smiled, as though they were used to completing each other's thoughts.

Akane sighed. "That's great. "

"So you no use. Okay?" Shampoo narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay. Now could someone please explain to me why Shampoo is here?"

An awkward silence fell.

"Uhhh…" Ranma began, finding it his turn to be discomfited. He allowed his legs to fold from a kneeling position to a sitting position, wondering how to explain it.

Shampoo had no such problem. "Shampoo family come from Islay when Shampoo very young. Cologne snare Shampoo in magic net and take as slave for many years. Seven years! But witch make prophecy that release Shampoo." She repeated it.

"One man, two women…" Akane repeated.

"You, the prince and his female form. Anyway, when prince release Shampoo from Cologne bond, make new bond with Shampoo. Now can only release Shampoo under new terms."

"And what are those?" Akane questioned.

Shampoo looked away, looking discomfited for the first time. "Truth be told, no know yet."

Akane and Ranma traded glances.

"Are you just like Mousse, then?" Akane began to ask.

Shampoo erupted to her feet, glaring. "Shampoo _nothing_ like Mousse! Mousse filthy _mahikan_! _Ek twa sine ches ma to grene!"_

Mousse replied angrily. "_Tuer na ja se!"_

"_Tuer bae matakos!"_ Ranma barked, and they both turned to him, stunned. Akane felt the same way. Not only were the two shapeshifters speaking an unfamiliar language, Ranma apparently knew it too.

"What did they say?" she asked him. Ranma glared at them another moment, then turned back to her.

"Shampoo said she'd rather eat her brains, than be identified with Mousse. And Mousse replied she had none."

"And Master called us both idiots," Mousse said, smiling slightly. The princess giggled at that. It definitely sounded like what Ranma would say.

"Sit down, both of you," Ranma commanded. Shampoo and Mousse sat.

"What does _mahikan_ mean?" Akane wanted to know, curious at the enmity between Shampoo and Mousse. They'd just met, for Bane's sake! They didn't even know each other. She suddenly flushed. The obvious comparison to Ranma and herself didn't escape her.

Mousse grimaced as he answered. "It roughly translates to shape-shifter, which both of us really are, but Shampoo's people prefer to call themselves the shadowfolk."

"Why? And why does Shampoo seem to think…" Akane felt like her questions were endless. She hadn't expected to learn more about Islay in Hidden Lake, of all places. Again, she was surrounded by Islans. She shook her head at the irony.

"…that we're enemies?" Mousse finished. "It's much like Islay and Hidden Lake. Our tribe was one, but then we went our separate ways. And they've evolved."

"Show her, Shampoo," Ranma said. He had studied about the shadowfolk as part of preparing to take over Islay someday, so he expected some of what came next.

Shampoo stood. One second a curvy annoyed looking purple haired girl in a sleeveless halter top and long split skirt stood there, the next a large black hunting cat with long lean limbs, and lynx-like peaked ears atop her head appeared. Her brown eyes had turned to glowing amber. She flexed the claws on one paw and gave Mousse a considering look. He raised a shoulder and smirked back.

Akane fisted her hands so as not to let out a surprised scream. Shampoo looked _scary_.

"You look beautiful," Mousse purred at the shadowcat. She snarled at him. Ranma rolled his eyes.

And then Shampoo was gone. Everyone looked about.

"What happened to her?" Akane asked in a slightly squeakier voice than she liked.

"She…"

Shampoo suddenly slunk out of the ground, shook herself and turned back into her human form.

"The shadowfolk can hide in your shadow, and come out as they like," Ranma explained.

"That's amazing, Shampoo," Akane said honestly. Shampoo smiled and preened. Akane wondered what other creatures inhabited Islay. She'd have to learn.

"All right, that's enough show and tell," Ranma said, standing up. "Akane and I are still wearing our wet clothes, and we need to sleep if we're going to go looking for the others in the morning. It's unlikely that Cologne will catch up to us tonight, so let's rest while we can."

"But, Master, you no tell Shampoo where we going. What you doing here?" the shadowsprite asked. "Why you travel in Hidden Lake with their princess? Why…?"

But Ranma had already taken Akane by the arm and was pulling her away. "Mousse will fill you in," he said over his shoulder.

"What, they _married_?" They heard Shampoo's fading voice as she followed Mousse in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Akane asked as she was tugged along through the forest. "What's the point? It'll be dawn in a few hours anyway."

"We can't get sick from exposure," Ranma explained. "And we need the rest." They reached a spot that seemed no different than any other part of the forest to Akane. They were still surrounded by trees.

Ranma released Akane's arm and turned to her. "All right, now take your clothes off."

"What!" His wife's outraged expression made Ranma chuckle.

Akane cocked her brow at him. "You think it's funny, huh, Ranma?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Your expression…" Then he sobered. "But listen, Akane, we can't sleep with our clothes on. Shampoo turned right back into a kelpie when we came out of the water, and changed again. When she changes into a human on land, she gets dry. Shadow magic, don't ask me. I'm just a swordsman."

"That may be true, but I'm not stripping in front of you," Akane insisted. "I'd rather sleep on my own."

"If it makes you feel better, I won't look." Ranma began to peel off his own wet tunic. "But I'm not letting you sleep by yourself in the forest. That's stupid and feckless."

Akane hastily turned away before she saw more than the flat plane of his stomach. Ranma was untying his leggings. She moved to stand behind him. She did see his point of view. It was the wrong place and time to be bickering over something like clothing.

Ranma might enjoy the situation all too much, but he hadn't created it. That didn't mean she couldn't take her own precaution, she realized as she swiftly shimmied out of her cotton dress and boots. She studied the closest plant.

Ranma yelped as he felt the sting of cold water on his neck. She turned to scowl at a smirking Akane.

"Whatcha do that for?" she demanded, though admittedly the sight of Akane's naked form took a lot of the heat out of her words.

"I just don't want things to get out of hand," Akane explained, fists on her hips. She had recognized the pitched plant and it had been a simple matter to collect a handful of chilly water.

Ranma snorted. "Whatever. Let's go to bed."

"And what's your plan for the bed?" her wife wanted to know. Ranma looked up. Akane followed her gaze.

"You want to sleep in a tree?" Akane asked. She paused. This close to the river, the trees were large, with luxuriously broad branches. "Hmm, that might be the most comfortable option."

"And it's better than being kidnapped by whatever other faery creature you've got lurking in these woods," Ranma added.

After hanging up their clothing, they found a smooth white barked tree with high, wide branches. Ranma gather Akane into her arms before the princess could protest, and leapt high into the branches. Ranma leapt from one to the other before she found a broad, almost flat branch that emerged smoothly from the tree. She placed Akane on it before seating herself.

They looked around. This far up, almost all they could see were leaves and smaller branches, forming the impression that they sat in a large, leafy nest.

Akane slowly felt her shoulders relax. The world seemed so quiet. Of course, there were the regular noises of the forest, but those only made her feel even more at home. She lay back against the trunk and looked up. She could see stars where there were gaps in the foliage. It filled her with a peaceful feeling, and the feel of Ranko, no, Ranma, next to her, gave her a feeling of human solidarity as well.

She dozed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue-eyed stag. The tree. The moon. Akane hovered in the air, the feeling of inevitability rising within her. She looked at the candle. The flame had nearly reached her fingers, that's how short the stub was. Wax began to bleed through her fingers.

The stag stood, and became a doe, then transformed again into a white haired woman with lake-blue eyes. She looked up at Akane, an intense emotion on her face. She reached up to Akane. The princess gasped soundlessly as she saw that the veins of the upturned hand were black, standing out against the delicate skin like black thorns, pulsing. The nails were chalk white and brittle looking.

_Save me, daughter._

Akane couldn't help but reach down and grasp her hand. The woman closed her eyes as though she had received unspeakable relief. Tears filled Akane's eyes and rolled down her cheeks, dropping on the joined hands. The woman, the goddess, Akane realized, continued to hold her hand, and Akane felt her strength falter. It was being sucked into the goddess' hand. As Akane's energy coursed through the goddess' body, her hand began to regain its colour, and darkening threads spread through her white hair.

_Save me. I need life._

Akane choked, drifting to the ground, which was ice cold beneath her bare feet. She fell to her knees, sprawling even as her life continued to pump into the hand holding hers.

"Take it," she whispered. "Save yourself." The goddess smiled, and then there was darkness.

--------------------------------

It was dawn when she awoke, pearl grey and pink filling the sky above her, though the sun wasn't visible yet. She felt alert and awake, and peaceful. Looking up at the sky as she rested her head on her arm, she thought on the dream. It looked as though she would indeed have to renew the land. She would fulfill her destiny. She may not live, but the land would. The thought filled her with calm.

She turned her thoughts back again to the time with Cologne. The marsh-witch had caught them for the power Akane carried, and if it hadn't been for Shampoo, they may never have escaped her trap. Akane had heard stories of the marsh-witch at home in the castle, but she'd never though the witch would have any interest in her. It just showed how much more careful she needed to be now.

And Ranma- even though she'd forgotten who he was, he'd still drawn her attention as powerfully as a planet pulling in a moon. The incident with the pail surfaced in her memory again, and made her smile. Ranma wasn't quite the impassive, cruel martial enemy prince she'd imagined when she first married him, she thought. He'd been careful of her on their wedding night, even after she'd angered him, and she remembered how he'd leapt without a second thought into the river after her.

A smile curled her lip as she recalled her attack on Ranma in the river, as the knowledge of his secret came out in the open between them.

She suddenly recalled him comforting her in Cologne's circle after the 'memory spell' failed. When he hadn't known who she was. The thought made her frown.

She felt Ranma beside her, and turned slightly to see, but before she could , a large arm came around her waist, and tucked her into a very warm, very male, very aroused body. She couldn't help the unwilling grin that curled her mouth as she looked up into blue-grey eyes.

"I see you turned back," she noted, her hand resting on a very unwomanly bicep.

"The pact was that I'd be female as long as we slept," Ranma replied, enchanted by the sight of his smiling wife. "And we're not sleeping anymore." The sight of her naked body was arousing, but it was her smile that sent a bolt of lightning to his heart. He couldn't be sure but he thought it might be the first time she had ever just smiled at him, Ranma, without any bitterness or hate to color it.

"Indeed we're not," Akane noted. "Shouldn't we go find Mousse and Shampoo?"

"I have a better idea," Ranma murmured. He leaned in to kiss Akane. Her lips were warm and soft, and he tenderly assaulted her mouth. She tasted sweet as his tongue stroked the velvet within. Her breathing changed, sped up, to match his own, he realized. Her hand snaked up his hard body to hook around his neck and pull him closer.

The warm masses of Ranma's dark hair fell around Akane's face, scented like riverwater. She did what she'd wanted to do before, reaching her other hand up to explore the prince's muscled shoulders, smooth back and sides, and reaching up to run her fingers through the wavy strands of his hair.

Ranma shifted so that her softer, feminine body curled against his own harder, body. He gathered her breasts in his hands, leaning down to kiss them and fondle them and caress them until Akane wriggled beneath him.

"Ranma," she squeaked, feeling flames spreading through her body to lick at her mind as she arched against him.

"I know, sweet," he whispered, and returned to lick her breasts and nipples until she fisted her hands in his hair.

And then he was within her, filling her. It was not at all like that first time, or even the last time when she'd still been sore. This…was pure pleasure. She moaned as he moved within her. His breath came hot against her cheek, and she whispered, she knew not what, into his ear, as they moved together. He whispered back, half-heard endearments. And then that wonderful feeling rolled through Akane again, as Ranma stiffened and then groaned as they reached release together, clung together, and then stilled as the moments passed.

The next time Akane awoke, it was morning, and the birds were up and about, and chirping. She sat up startled. There was an icky feeling on her thighs. She glanced down.

"Ugh! I need a bath," she muttered. Ranma was nowhere to be seen. She balanced on the balls of her feet and leapt down, jumping lightly from branch to branch until she reached the base of the tree.

She patted the trunk. "Thank you for the shelter," she said. Her dress and boots, hanging from a nearby branch, were dry, she was thankful to note. Ranma's clothes were missing, so he'd likely met up with Mousse and Shampoo already. Tilting her head up, she listened for the faint rumble of the river. It wasn't too far.

She tossed her clothes on the bank and jumped into the warm, swirling water, allowing it to wash away Ranma's smell on her, her own dirt and sweat, using river sand to scrub herself until she was clean again.

She wiped herself off with a corner of her dress, and pulled it back on. She was about to go searching for them when the trio emerged through the trees. Mousse and Shampoo looked none the worse for wear, and Ranma was watching her expectantly, as though wondering what her mood might be.

She gave him no clue, unwilling to consider it by the light of day. Her face was her pleasant princess mask.

"Good morning," she greeted them with a polite smile. Was that a look of disappointment she glimpsed in Ranma's eyes, before it disappeared?

"The same to you," he said. "Now, time to find the others."

--------------------------------------------------

A/N:I totally wasn't planning that lemon scene, but Ranma and Akane said- hey, we're finally getting some alone time, we're newlyweds, give us a break!

I spent all of Friday night typing this up, so looking forward to reviews! :) You guys leave really amazing, insightful comments.

oh, Rishtalak- Akane's power comes from the goddess. She's like a bucket, which slowly gets filled with water. if the water is sucked out, it fills up again. It just takes time.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Ranma and co. don't belong to me.

A/N: I broke my cardinal rule and posted Chapter 13 before writing anything on Chapter 14. Hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. It's been more than a week since I posted so I felt the itch. By the way, for those of you asking about House of Cards, yes, I promise to finish it as soon as DP is done, and maybe even try to get in another chapter before DP is done. It's really hard to give you a decent size chapter for 2 stories...

Again, thanks so much for the thoughtful reviews. They really spur me to write.

P.S- Just as an aside- Pet Peeve- People who add my story to favourites, and story alerts, and author alerts, and then leave ZERO reviews! :)

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

Despite the early morning, the high trees around Akane let scanty sunlight through, their branches filtering the rays and occasionally allowing pools of light to softly illuminate the forest floor. She crossed one such beam and felt it warm her head as she passed through.

Ahead of her on the narrow forest trail, Ranma led the way. The beams briefly haloed him as he walked through them. Mousse had gone ahead in hawk form to scout for the rest of the group and Shampoo had switched to cat form to cover the ground ahead.

That left Akane and Ranma to walk the forest trail alone, and the silence was beginning to unnerve the princess.

"Tell me about Ryouga." Akane watched as Ranma paused at the question. He glanced back at her, his gaze inscrutable. "Why do you want to know?" the prince asked. His soft green tunic and leggings almost made him seem like a part of the forest, a spirit who watched and allowed her passage.

Akane frowned at her husband. All his thoughts were hidden behind his cool, blue-grey gaze. She said indignantly, "He's trying to conquer my land. I want to know as much as I can about him!"

Ranma turned away, sighing. "_What_ do you want to know?"

She huffed a breath. "You said you went to school together, that you were friends! How did that happen?"

Ranma didn't answer at first. Then he began to walk forward again, and all she could see was the long, black braid that swung down the middle of his muscular back. "We were quite young when we met," he said eventually, pushing a branch out of the way. "Six or seven, maybe. We had a few of the same classes. The Academy encouraged friendly competition, and even unfriendly competition, so we trained together, but we also sparred. A lot." He paused. "I won. A lot. Sometimes Ryouga would learn a new technique, and defeat me temporarily, but I always won in the end."

Akane felt a spurt of bitterness towards her husband. It _must be nice_ _to always win_, she thought. He'd won against her, as well. She scowled.

"When we were sixteen," Ranma continued, his voice heavy, "there was a graduation ceremony and the competition for the big prize that year was - a trip to Sim. Ryouga and I ended up being the final two competitors. I won. Ryouga… didn't take it well."

"Sim…" Akane said thoughtfully. "Isn't that where Jusenkyou lies?"

Ranma, halfway up a rise, turned back and gave her a humorless smile over his shoulder. "Yup! Goes to show that sometimes winning isn't everything."

----------------------------------------------------------

_The prince is yelling at his father, as usual. The young warduke rejoices when he comes upon them at the top of the cliff. Here at Jusenkyou, at last, he's found them!_

_He's found his nemesis. The one who stole his rightful prize. Every warduke before him has won the school championship. Every single one, until him, Ryouga, who now is hardly worthy to wear the name Hibiki. His grandfather's portrait hangs in the hall of his ancient home, and the eyes follow him as he passes, accusingly. His father called him weak. He must regain his honour._

_The prince is now chasing his father, who laughs mockingly at him and leaps off the cliff. Oh, no, he won't get away that easily._

_The young warduke follows, leaping over the cliff easily. He's misjudged the distance to the next footstep, though, he realizes with dismay as he falls, falls…_

_Splash!_

_And the world is never the same again for Ryouga Hibiki…warduke and sometime boar. _

_It's Ranma's fault, he growls._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma stopped and Akane peered around him. Shampoo sat in shadowcat form, blinking her amber gas lamp eyes at them. The road stopped at her paws and branched off into two different directions.

She cocked her head questioningly at them.

"I don't know which one it is, before you ask me," Ranma answered. "Where's Mousse?"

The cat shrugged. Ranma let out a piercing whistle, and a moment later, the helhawk hurtled through the branches to land on his outstretched arm.

It ruffled its wings before transforming back into Mousse.

"We have two options," Ranma said, pointing at the paths.

Mousse rubbed his chin. "Well, I've been roaming in the eastern direction, and there's nothing there, so I believe the western one is our remaining option."

Shampoo regained human form, and Mousse watched her with interest.

"What you looking at, hawkboy?" she demanded.

Akane's stomach growled at that exact moment, and three heads turned her way. She colored with embarrassment.

"I haven't had any breakfast," she exclaimed. "And we've been walking all morning."

Ranma gave a shallow bow, smirking. "And what would her highness care to partake for breakfast? We have cream-of-what-mushrooms-I-can-find soup, and perhaps some bark of tree?"

Akane felt her cheeks redden further with anger. That's it! She'd had enough of the arrogant man!

"I don't know about you, but I'm not helpless in the forest! Allow me to demonstrate." She clapped her hands and raised her voice. "Fairies! Fairies, come to me!"

Ranma, Mousse and Shampoo watched in astonishment as a swarm of multi-coloured lights zoomed down from the trees, pausing to hover together before Akane. As they hung in the air, it was obvious that they were the tiny fairies the group had run into before.

"You called, princess?" piped a yellow-haired one with golden wings.

Akane smiled and lifted a hand to her stomach. "I'm very hungry," she sighed. "I'm afraid I may not make it all the way home to the goddess. Is there any food around here, perhaps?"

"We'll find you some!" the golden fairy squealed, and flew off with its fellows. Before long they returned, flying more slowly, carrying apples, nuts and cherries in their arms.

"Oh, thank you, fairies!" Akane flashed a triumphant glance at Ranma as she accepted the bounty.

"What do you think of that, Ranma?" she smirked in return.

He scowled. "Did it occur to you that your little summoning trick might have woken Cologne?"

Akane's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. "I didn't actually use any magic…"

"Nevertheless," Ranma said, snagging an apple from her hands, "I think it's best to leave here quick on the double."

"Nevertheless, master," Shampoo echoed Ranma. "Is even better to leave here with breakfast."

Ranma scowled at her, while Akane grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Look who found us!" Daisuke led Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Mousse into the small clearing. Mousse had found the group from the air, and dropped down to inform the others. After that, it was just a matter of finding the group's lookout and initiating communication before Daisuke accidentally put an arrow into one of them.

Hiroshi, Kunou, Gosunkugi, Ukyou, Sasuke and Konatsu all sat around the remains of a campfire in the clearing. Hiroshi had been dropped by the Hruthgul during the run, Daisuke informed Ranma and Akane.

Ukyou leapt up from her seat beside the campfire, her eyes alight with relief. "My prince! You're safe!" Her gaze scanned them and came to a halt on Akane. She sent a panicked look Ranma's way. "Uh, I mean, when did you come back?"

Ranma sighed. "Don't bother. She knows about the curse."

Ukyou met Akane's glare and cringed. But it wasn't in Ukyou to cringe for long. She flipped her hair back and gave Akane a level look. "That's good. I'm glad we're all on the same page now. What took you so long?" She turned to Shampoo. "Who are you?"

Akane walked ahead as Ranma explained where they'd been and who Shampoo was. She thought she'd seen…

"Akane!" A feminine blur threw herself into Akane's arms.

"Kasumi!" Akane recognized her sister, and immediate relief filled her. She hugged her tightly. "Thank God you're safe! Did Kuno take care of you?"

"Oh, Kuno was fine. We found the others in a few hours. Tell me, Akane, where have you and Ranko been?" Kasumi demanded. "The last I saw of you two, you'd both gone over the cliff, and I was afraid you were dead, but when we came back to find you, there were no..no bodies, so…"

Akane smiled, so happy to see her sister she didn't mind repeating what Ranma was saying back in the clearing behind her. "Well, about Ranko…" she began.

She led Kasumi back to the group as she explained about the curse, about Cologne and the spell. Kasumi stared at her in disbelief when she explained about Jusenkyou, but she paused when she heard about Cologne.

"Oh, that old marsh witch!" the brown-haired princess exclaimed irritatedly. "She used to give father trouble too, when she was younger. He'd hide when he heard she was coming to visit the castle."

"She came to visit the castle?" Akane repeated, surprised.

"Yes, she always had some demand or other," Kasumi said absentmindedly. "Anyway, I'm glad you escaped from her."

Akane had just finished explaining about Shampoo when they reached the campfire.

Ranma was introducing everyone in the group to Shampoo. Kasumi came to a dead stop when she saw the tall, dark-haired young man. "That's Ranma, your husband?" she asked, astonished. "That's Ranko?"

Akane turned to look at him. He stood off to the side, Mousse and Shampoo flanking him. Even though his clothing was plainer, there was an air of command about him. Each face was turned up to him. It was immediately apparent to an onlooker that he was the one on charge.

He looked very different from the red-headed, tiny and feminine Ranko.

"Yup," Akane nodded ruefully. "One and the same."

--------------------------------------------------------

Ukyou stared as Ranma explained that Shampoo was a shapeshifter like Mousse.

"So she turns into a giant hunting cat?" the lieutenant repeated.

"Yes," Ranma said excitedly. "And she does this thing where she can…"

"_Why _do you need her when you have me?" Ukyou burst out angrily.

Ranma paused, mid-explanation. Ukyou didn't look happy. Neither did Shampoo. "Uhhh, I didn't…"

"And you have Mousse, too! Are you picking up a _retinue of bodyguards_?" Ukyou demanded.

She stared at the flabbergasted Ranma, huffed, and stalked away.

Shampoo sat down on the ground. Ranma glanced down at her. "Uh, she didn't mean it like th…" he began awkwardly.

"Shampoo no know prince already so well guarded," Shampoo muttered almost tearfully. "Usually, people do sacrifices and prayers for have shadowfolk as guard."

Ranma knelt next to her. "I know, Shampoo," he said gently. "I'm glad you're here, and trust me, one day everyone will see your worth."

The shadowgirl smiled up at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi drew Akane aside. "I have some news for you as well," she said softly.

Akane looked questioningly at her, worried that something else had happened. "What is it, Kasumi?"

"I wanted Tofu to be the first one to know but, I'm pretty sure, I'm pregnant, Akane!" Kasumi's eyes glowed with delight at her news.

Akane gaped at her. "You're…what?"

"Pregnant! I'm expecting a baby!" Kasumi beamed at her.

"What-NOW?!" Akane's panicked gaze took in the forest around them.

Kasumi burst out laughing. "Of course not right now, silly goose! It won't be for a few more months. Maybe seven or eight, even."

Akane let out a sigh of relief, then became aware that she hadn't reacted as Kasumi might expect. She wondered how she felt about it. She was going to be an aunt! A smile of delight spread across her face.

"Kasumi, that's wonderful! I'll be Aunty Akane!" She threw her arms around her sister. "How long have you known?"

"Just a couple of days," Kasumi responded, smiling.

Akane lost her smile. "But…we're in the forest. Do you need…care? Supplies? Something?"

"Oh, Akane you're always worrying about me. I'll be fine." At her sister's worried glance to her stomach, she added, "The _baby_ will be fine too."

The younger princess exhaled. "Okay." She closed her eyes, then opened them. "Kasumi, I really am happy for you."

Her older sister gave her a concerned look. "You just wish the timing was better."

"Of course I wish the timing was better!" Akane burst out. "I wish we were at home, that mother was still alive, that…"

"Akane? You okay?" A voice interrupted her, and she glanced up to see Ranma, Mousse and Shampoo approaching.

Ranma stared at his wife. He'd seen her across the clearing with her sister, though her body language seemed to be agitated. Before he'd realized it, he was striding across the clearing.

"…wish we were at home, that mother was still alive, that…" That _you weren't married to me_, he thought grimly. What had upset her?

Startled, Akane turned to him. Kasumi looked at him like he was a stranger.

Akane cleared her throat meaningfully. Ranma looked askance at her.

His wife dipped into the briefest of courtesies before she launched into an introduction. "His Highness Prince Ranma Saotome, please allow me to introduce my oldest sister Princess Kasumi Tendo Ono to you,"

As the higher ranking noble, Ranma got Kasumi's introduction first. Ranma cast his sister-in-law a puzzled glance, and then recalled he had only met her as Ranko.

He placed his right hand to his heart and gave her an impeccably correct bow, so neatly that Akane almost forgot they weren't in a ballroom. "Princess Kasumi, I'm honoured," he murmured, his eyes trained on Kasumi's face. The princess blushed.

"Kasumi, please allow me to introduce my husband, Prince Ranma Saotome, Crown Prince and heir apparent of Islay."

Kasumi refused to be outdone by an Islan and sank into a curtsey so deep Akane worried she would topple over. "Congratulations on your wedding, your highness."

"Thank you," Ranma replied gravely. "But please, call me Ranma. We're family now, aren't we?"

Kasumi nodded and allowed Ranma to assist her to her feet. "Indeed."

Shampoo sank into a curtsey as well. "And I is Shampoo, slave to Prince Ranma until he releases me."

Akane stifled a giggle, Ranma rolled his eyes and Mousse quirked a grin.

Kasumi looked nonplussed. "Er, pleased to meet you, Shampoo."

"If the fanning and fluttering is done, can we get a move on?" Ukyou growled as she approached them. "We're ready to go."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi waved farewell to them from the farmer's house where they had left her. Despite her sister's protests, Akane absolutely refused to bring Kasumi along on a castle raid. The farmer's family had been awed and happy to take care of their princess Kasumi while there were 'goings-on', as they put it.

They'd also served up a simple but delicious dinner of thick homemade bread, ale, vegetables from their garden, and two roasted chickens from their coop. The travelers, sick of hard travel bred and soup, had fallen on the food like starving men and women.

As they left, Akane resolved that the farmer would be rewarded once this was over. She knew Kasumi would take care of it. She was no longer confident she'd make it out of this alive. _It doesn't matter_, she told herself. _Kasumi is pregnant. It's a sign from the deity. The next Renewer will be born safely, I swear it._

She wondered what Ranma would think if he knew what she was planning. As soon as her father was rescued, she would escape him and the other Islans, and flee to Hidden Lake. They'd never find her. And there she could safely purge the land of the poison.

Ranma would be furious. She shivered slightly at the thought, the memory of the night before strong in her mind. To see that gaze that had so recently looked at her with passion become rage-filled instead… Akane felt a curious sense of loss at the thought. But there was no choice to be made- she'd known Ranma only a few days. He'd find another wife. And this way, Hidden Lake would stay in Tendo hands.

Ranma glanced at her as though he could sense her thoughts. She fought to keep her expression neutral.

"Akane…" he began.

"Hm?" Her heart thundered within her breast. Had he guessed somehow?

"Walking into Tendo Castle…this will be dangerous…you should stay behind…"

Was he concerned for her? She shook her head. "You don't know the castle as well without me."

He frowned, his eyes looking stormy blue-grey. "Perhaps I should have Shampoo keep you here…"

Akane was instantly furious. She closed the distance between them and grabbed his arm to hiss up into his face, "I had _one _condition before I let you trap me into marriage. And that was that I go with you on this mission- all the way! Are you going to break your word, highness?"

Ranma stopped and grabbed Akane's shoulders. "Stubborn wench! Come if you want, just don't say I didn't warn you!" He released her abruptly and stalked away from her, leaving her behind.

"Jerk!" Akane muttered under her breath as she picked up her skirts and tried not to look like she was running after him.

If they got out of this, she'd sic Kodachi on him!

But first things first.

It was a little after noon when they got back into sight of Castle Tendo.

"So, let's go over the plan again," said Ukyou. She'd been restless since they began their march, and Akane wondered if the lieutenant had had enough of Hidden Lake, and just wanted to get this over with and get back home. The princess prayed that would be the case.

"The main objective is to rescue King Tendo and get out," Ukyou went on. "We've done as much scouting of the Hruthgul as we could. We're going to try and avoid them now. Her highness has shown us the tunnel that leads from the stables to the dungeons. It won't be as heavily guarded as the others, and it will be harder for them to get reinforcements since it's away from the main castle. We fight our way through and rescue Soun, then make our way back out quickly, take horses and go for it."

Kunou and Ranma nodded. "It's a sound plan," the captain said. "The best chance we'll get."

Akane's heart thundered in her ribcage as she strove to control her fear. What if her father was gone? Don't let it be so, she prayed.

They made their way over the castle wall quickly, making short work of the human guards patrolling the grounds. It was the Hruthgul closer to the castle that they had to watch out for. It wasn't too long before they reached the stables, though to Akane it felt like eons as they crept across the grounds.

The familiar smell of hay, horses and tack polish calmed her though, and she took a deep breath once they were inside. A familiar nicker reached her. She turned, and her eyes widened with delight at the sight of the her violet horse . "Wildfire! You're alive, boy!" Gladdened by the sight of him, she reached out and scratched his chin. He whinnied happily and licked her nose.

Ranma chuckled briefly. "Should I be jealous?"

Akane blushed. "Don't be silly!"

"Reunions later!" Ukyou hissed. Chastened, they followed her. Akane moved forward to show them the secret entrance to the tunnel. They all slipped through.

The tunnel wasn't large, only meant for two guards holding a prisoner and walking abreast. But it curved often. Akane, Ranma, Ukyou, Shampoo, Kunou and the soldiers filed through, their swords at the ready. Mousse rode Ranma's shoulder in hawk form.

They rounded the second bend and surprised four Hruthgul guard patrolling the tunnel. The guard gaped at them for a moment, then yelled and attacked with their tomahawks.

Ranma, in the lead, took the moment to slash at the throat of the first guard with his sword. He was just as fast and powerful as Akane remembered from their mock fight. Black blood erupted. The second one attacked him. He ducked the tomahawk and thrust his sword into its stomach.

Ukyou deflected the third guard's tomahawk as it came whistling down towards Ranma. He thanked her with a smile, as he parried the tomahawk of the second guard, who was still fighting, though clutching its stomach. Ukyou continued her battle with the third guard. Hiroshi and Daisuke battled the fourth guard. Sasuke threw some kind of powder into its face, momentarily blinding it. Hiroshi seized the moment to swing his sword, lifting the Hruthgul's head clean off the shoulders.

"That's for knocking me unconscious and dragging me off like I was a cavewoman, you ugly frog!" he yelled.

"The captain does that to you all the time," Daisuke snickered.

Hiroshi grinned. "Yeah, but he calls it sword practice."

Ukyou finally cut the throat of the third guard, bloodlust in her chestnut-colored eyes. She grinned when she was done. Akane thought she looked a little scary.

"Let's go," Ukyou said, wiping the blood off her sword onto the clothing of the dead guard. "We'll be there soon."

They ran into two more patrols. One got through all the way to Akane, and forced her to draw her own sword to defend herself. The strength in the creature's arms was unbelievable, Akane thought. It was using brute force, wearing her down. Each strike of its tomahawk sent vibrations ringing through Akane's arms. She tried to attack with her sword, but defending herself with it was hard enough.

This won't do! She thought. I need to put it on the defensive. She ducked and slashed her blade at its legs.

"Aaaaugh! Kill woman…" the Hruthgul growled in a gravelly voice, clutching its legs in pain and glaring hatred at Akane.

She grinned ferally back at it. She could never inflict enough hurt on them for all they'd already taken from her.

She slashed at its knee but it swung back with enough force to knock her back on her butt. The landing jarred the breath out of her, and she knew she couldn't possibly react in time before a tomahawk buried itself in her gut.

She glanced up to see a shadow on the wall. A solid shield of living velvet covered her. Shampoo stood guard above her in shadowcat form, snarling at the Hruthgul. Her snarl rose to a roar and she leapt for the Hruthghul's throat. He jaws locked in his leathery neck, and tore out his spinal column.

"Aack!" Akane yelped and flinched as black blood rained down on her. She glanced down at her dress. It was smeared with Hruthgul blood.

"We're almost there," Kunou cried, charging forward. "I can see the doors to the dungeon!"

Ranma hung back and pulled Akane up. "You okay?" he asked her, concern lighting his eyes. She grimaced and nodded.

Ranma turned to Shampoo, still in cat form. "Thanks, Shampoo." The cat blinked amber eyes at him.

They pulled open the doors, and walked into a large stone room dimly lit by flickering torches. It was cooler here. The other end was the shadowed entrance to a hallway, which led to the cells, Akane, knew. That's where her father would be kept.

She stepped forward, just as Ranma grabbed her arm. "Wait!" he said sharply. "I don't like this. Where are all the guards?"

Akane opened her mouth to reply, and jumped as the doors clanged shut behind them. Everyone turned, startled. Gosunkugi, the closest to the door, tried it. "Locked," he said, smiling weakly.

"It's a trap!" Ranma exclaimed.

A slow clapping sound emerged from the shadowed hallway.

"Brilliant, Ranma. You always were one to state the obvious…a little too late!" Warduke Ryouga Hibiki walked slowly into the light, his tiger yellow eyes gleaming with malice. An ochre bandanna held back short, tousled black curls. The curls framed a face that showed fierce determination and a shadowed melancholy.

Ryouga Hibiki cut an impressive figure in his black armour, silver runes on his breastplate the only design. Pauldrons covered impressively broad shoulders, and allowed a long scarlet cloak to swirl down his back and around his heels.

And yet all Akane could see was the man who had cold bloodedly killed her mother, who had taken her peaceful country in his bloody gauntleted fist and squeezed it.

"Ryouga!" Ranma exclaimed, his brain working furiously. Damn it, they had been so close. He examined his nemesis. Ryouga looked stronger, more confident than he last remembered. A fang peeked out as his old schoolmate grinned delightedly.

"Ranma!" He strode toward the prince. "No hug for an old friend?" he asked mockingly, his arms wide.

"Last time I saw you, you said you'd crush me under your heel like a gnat, and you'd make sure all of Islay saw it," Ranma reminded him grimly, settling back onto the balls of his feet, ready for anything.

Ryouga never would have come alone, he realized. As if that thought had created them, Hruthgul began to file out of the hallway. Armored, swinging their tomahawks, they jogged out until they fanned out around the group. Their spears pointed threateningly at them.

Akane felt her heart sink. There were way too many to fight. And as if to hammer in the point, the old Hruthgul she had seen in her vision at the temple came shuffling out, his sorcerer's staff in his hand, his malevolent green eyes gazing t them. This then, was one of Ryouga's magicians.

Ryouga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Did I say such a thing?" He grinned. "Indeed I did! And I shall! Though I'm almost tempted not to. After all, you've delivered the delectable Akane to me." His tiger gaze moved to the young princess, moving over her with interest. Akane clenched her fists.

"Don't touch her!" The warning burst from Ranma without him even having to think about it.

"And how will you stop me, mighty prince?" Ryouga mocked, walking closer. He smiled at Akane. "I've waited for you for so long, Akane. I nearly thought you weren't coming. I was so disappointed that you escaped me. After I came all the way to Hidden Lake to find you."

Akane felt herself pale as Ranma's head whipped around and he stared at her quizzically. "What's he talking about, Akane?"

"To be fair, I didn't know it was Akane that I needed," Ryouga mused. "I just needed access to the deity."

Akane felt her stomach plummet, and she felt nauseous. Here was the truth she'd been avoiding. Ryouga had done all this to find _her_.

"You came all the way here for that?" Ranma questioned.

"Well, I had to get rid of the curse, didn't I?" Ryouga frowned. "And who better to help me than a goddess?"

It was Akane's turn to be puzzled. "A curse?" she asked, looking at Ranma. He glanced away.

"Oh! Didn't you tell our fair princess all about Jusenkyou, Ranma?" The warduke looked interested. "You bad boy."

"I know about Jusenkyou!" Akane snapped. "I know Ranma's other form."

Ryouga hmmed. "But do you know mine?"

Akane stumbled back. "You. You have a curse?" No! Was that why…?

Ryouga spread his hands looking skywards. "Why else do you think I'm here, your highness? To take in the refreshing air of Hidden Lake? Hm? Lovely, but no. Ranma took my manhood from me, and I intend to get it back."

Akane stared, flabbergasted. She turned to Ranma, guilt turning too easily to rage. "This is all _your_ fault?"

The prince scowled. "No! I didn't make him follow me to Jusenkyou! He came after me and accidentally fell into a spring."

Akane bared her teeth in fury. This was all because of a squabble between these two idiots? Her whole kingdom had come under attack because of them? She had _married_ her lifelong _enemy _to gain sanctuary when it was his entire fault? She looked around at the soldiers with them, at Mousse and Shampoo. None of them wanted to meet her gaze.

"Answer me one question," she said quietly, turning back to Ranma.

The prince swallowed. The look on her face...he wasn't quite sure what it was, but he didn't like it.

"Did you know that Ryouga had attacked Hidden Lake purely because of you?" Her tone was gentle, but her eyes were not.

Ranma looked away. He wanted to reply, but what could he say? He'd used the circumstances to trap her. True, he hadn't created them, but he'd certainly used them for his own benefit.

Akane couldn't stand it.

"Ranma, you absolute bastard!" she screamed. She turned to a smirking Ryouga, and yelled, "You, too!" She rushed at the warduke.

Ryouga tut tutted, and made a motion. Immediately one of the Hruthgul grabbed Akane and caught her hands tight behind her.

Ranma moved toward them but was held back by the sharp point of an iron spear directly in his face, as well as two more pointing at his heart. "Don't touch her," he growled warningly.

Ryouga laughed. "You mean like this?" He reached out and grabbed Akane's chin in his gauntleted fingers, pulling her closer. He ran a hand down her side, and Akane twisted away.

Rama fisted his hands, rage burning through him. Akane stared back at him, hating him. This was all his fault.

She blinked. Was it her imagination or had Ranma's eyes burned bluer than usual? He blinked, and she was sure she'd imagined it. There was only normal fury in them.

"Don't touch her," Ranma repeated.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible, old friend," Ryouga purred. "I have plans for Akane. Plans I nearly thought wouldn't come to fruition when you didn't show up, my dear Akane." He turned his attention back to the princess. "I would have been very disappointed. I would have felt compelled to…visit your father."

Akane gasped as she stared up into Ryouga's yellow eyes. "Where is he? You better not have harmed him!"

"It's a little late for that, I'm afraid," Ryouga examined his glove tips. "Though he is still among the living, you'll be glad to know. How much longer he remains so depends on you."

"What do you mean?" Akane demanded, fear for her father running through her.

Ryouga looked back up at her thoughtfully. "There's really nothing about you that indicates it. But you command the deity of Hidden Lake, don't you? I never would have thought the youngest princess would get that power."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akane replied, taken aback. How did he know about the deity?

Ryouga tut tutted. "Indeed you do!" he exclaimed. "You're a Daughter of the Blood, aren't you?"

"Oh." Akane paused, wondering if she should lie. "No, that would be Nabiki." After all, he hadn't captured her sister yet.

"No, darling, it's definitely Akane," came a voice, and everyone on Ranma's and Akane's side watched in shock as Ukyou detached herself from the group and went to stand next to Ryouga.

"Well, hello, lover," he greeted her cheerily, pulling her to his side.

"Ukyou?" Ranma breathed, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Ukyou and Ryouga shared a long kiss, then Ukyou turned back to face Ranma. She shrugged, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry, my prince, but I belonged to Ryouga first."

Ranma still stood wide-eyed, unable to believe the betrayal. "But you've saved my life so many times," he said numbly. "You just saved it a few minutes ago in the tunnel!"

Ukyou laughed and squeezed Ryouga's middle. "Are you joking?" she questioned. "Ryouga would have my hide if I didn't save you all for him!"

Ranma's face shut down, and his eyes grew cold, flinty blue. "Damn you, Ukyou," he snarled. "All this time…you've been plotting against me, for Ryouga?"

Ukyou bent her head in assent. "Yes," she said, looking up. The surliness Ranma was used to seeing in her had fallen away. Her delight at being close to Ryouga was obvious. "You needed a stalwart companion, and I needed to keep an eye on your plans for Ryouga. It all worked out, wouldn't you say- Ranma honey?"

Ranma bristled at the nickname, and Akane imagined that she caught yet another glimpse of blue fire swirling in his eyes before it disappeared.

And Ukyou was a traitor? Akane's head reeled at the implications. To think that Ryouga had had a spy in Ranma's camp all this time, and someone so close to him, as well. No wonder he knew everything about her.

As if to prove it, Ukyou turned to look at Akane. "She's definitely the one. You should have seen her summon the deity's power when we were in the cave…"

"Ukyou, please don't do this!" Akane begged. "Don't betray us."

Ukyou detached herself from Ryouga to come stand in front of Akane. "You talk to me like that?" she hissed. "Foolish princess! You sold your country to your lifelong enemy for the chance to live! And you call _me_ a betrayer? You're not perfect yourself, Akane!"

"What would I do without you, Ukyou?" Ryouga said fondly. "Tsubasa!"

A young pony-tailed man appeared from the shadows. "Yes, my lord?"

"Escort our friends to their cells, that is, everyone except Akane. She gets her own special room."

"Yes, lord."

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, they got to the castle! It wasn't quite what they expected, but hey- life is full of surprises.

If you're reviewing, please remember this chapter wasn't all about the ending. Yes, yes, we're all shocked at Ukyou. What a b*tch. But I'd love to hear what you thought about the earlier parts, too…


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Ranma and co. don't belong to me.

A/N: I'd originally written one long, event-filled Chapter 14, but the sagacious Angela suggested that I should break it up into 2 chapters to avoid giving my readers whiplash. The good side of that is that Ch 15 is mostly written.

Wow, I just got my 300th review! The reviews have really fuelled this story! Fourteen chapters in 3.25 months-wow! Go team!

-------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Fourteen_

Ukyou smirked as she watched Ranma and his soldiers get hauled away in chains. They'd fought, of course, but they'd been utterly outnumbered. It wasn't long before Mousse was netted by a silver web by Ryouga's magician, and the others were captured.

The prince turned back one last time to glare at his ex-lieutenant. "I'm going to make you suffer for this, Ukyou," he ground out.

The brown-haired soldier grinned. "Oh, did I forget to tell you, Ranma? _I'm_ the one who poisoned Akane's food."

Ranma bared his teeth at her, and the Hruthgul guards responded by dragging him away.

"You're too cruel, my sweet," Ryouga murmured. "You get a lot of pleasure out of torturing him."

Ukyou hugged the warduke's arm, enjoying the feel of his armour. How she'd missed him! "When he's the enemy of my darling fiancé? I think not. Do you know what torture it was for me to obey his every instruction for the last two years, to fake unflinching loyalty when all I wanted to do was brain him with my spatula?"

Especially when he'd brought back that bimbo, Shampoo, to guard him! Ukyou seethed at the memory. As though he couldn't trust her, Ukyou, to watch his back! He couldn't, of course, but _he_ didn't know that! As though Mousse wasn't bad enough, that stupid cat had to be…

Wait a minute.

She looked around. "Where's Shampoo?"

"Who?" Ryouga asked, looking puzzled.

"The big black hunting cat that was with us!" Ukyou looked around wildly. Come to think of it, she didn't remember seeing Shampoo after coming through the dungeon doors.

"What cat?" Ryouga demanded.

"Uh…a purple-haired girl then?" Ukyou asked desperately.

Ryouga shook his head, frowning. "I saw no girl like that."

"Damn it!" Ukyou cursed. "How did she escape? Did she slip back through the tunnel? Maybe she smelled the Hruthgul…"

Ryouga took hold of her shoulders. "Ukyou," he began warningly. "_Who_ are you talking about, love? You didn't let someone slip through your fingers, did you, darling?"

Ukyou paled in the face of Ryouga' displeasure. It was never good to give him a reason to be angry. "Of…of course not! Well, Ranma added a shapeshifter to our group, and she seems to have escaped. But she can't have gone far!" she insisted at the thunderous look on the warduke's face.

Ryouga released her and turned away. "I don't have time for this. She no doubt went back down the tunnel. Seal it off right away. Find her. I must be about interrogating our prisoners." He motioned to his Hruthgul magician. "Come, Jaculus."

Ukyou had an unsettling feeling of déjà vu as yet another royal snapped his fingers and left her to do his bidding.

------------------------------------------------------

Lightning flashed outside the tiny barred window of Ranma's cell, but he was too far gone with pain to notice.

Ryouga held his whip loosely, watching with pleasure as his magician sent yet another bolt of magic arcing through Ranma's body, making his torso bow out in pain against the cross brace to which the prince was strapped.

He hadn't even asked Ranma any questions yet. It was too much fun just seeing the suffering on his enemy's face. Though he couldn't help but notice that his rival had filled out some since their school days. He'd gotten taller, and his shoulders had broadened, most likely as a result of all the martial arts and sword fighting.

"Aaaarghh!" Ranma's body twisted from side to side as magic coursed like electricity through him.

Ryouga held up a finger, and Jaculus stepped back.

"Damn you, Ryouga!" the prince cursed, breathing hard. He could barely think through the pain. Where had they put Akane? What had Ryouga done with her? Where were his men? And Shampoo, where was she? He'd seen her quietly dissolve into a shadow close by…he hoped she wouldn't get careless and get captured…like himself. What an idiot he was! Why hadn't he anticipated this? Because he'd never suspected Ukyou, that's why.

"That just now was for all the humiliation you heaped on me, Ranma," Ryouga explained. "Remember how you stole my curry bread during our lunch hours at the academy?"

Ranma stared disbelievingly at him. "Are you serious?"

Ryouga's eyes held a manic gleam. "Absolutely. The wardukes of Sumo ruled that academy before you arrived, Saotome. That's no small thing. But if that's not enough, then all the times you defeated me in combat, the times you stole girls from me…"

"What girls?" Ranma demanded.

"That village wench in Redden, the one I was interested in…"

"What wench?" Ranma asked, honestly confused.

Ryouga frowned. "I see…she slipped your mind that easily…well then…"

"What do you want?" Ranma ground out.

"It's simple," Ryouga replied. "I want a duel."

Surprise showed on Ranma's face. "With me?"

Ryouga laughed. "Indeed. I'll prove to my father once and for all that I'm worthy to be Warduke of Sumo."

"Ryouga, you're one of the most powerful guys I know!" Ranma cried.

The whip sang through the air, cracking painfully against his ribs and ripping open his tunic. "Don't mock me," Ryouga whispered, rage in his voice. "You're the only one who's won against me, and I plan for that to change."

"How fair is a duel going to be if I'm unconscious from torture?" Ranma demanded.

Ryouga chuckled. "Oh, Ranma! This is nothing! We're just warming you up a little. But you're right, I certainly wouldn't want my visit to tire you out!" He turned and hung his whip on a hook on the wall.

"It's time I cut this short, entertaining as it was. It's bad manners to keep ladies waiting, and I believe I've kept Akane waiting long enough."

Ranma struggled against his chains. "Dammit, leave Akane alone. She's not like you and me…"

"And that's precisely why she's so valuable," Ryouga crowed. He paused. "And she's so lovely as well, you lucky dog." He winked at Ranma and let himself out.

He closed his eyes with pleasure as Ranma's scream of rage bounced off the walls. What he didn't see was the swirl of blue fire in Ranma's eyes.

-----------------------------------------------

Akane paced the length of her room, wondering what was happening to the Islans. She was mildly surprised that it actually was her room. Ryouga had placed her in her old bedroom in the castle. The large pine wardrobe, the tapestries, the vanity that held the silver mirror, the trunks filled with clothing and her personal effects, all filled her with nostalgia and a touch of remoteness.

They were all her things, yet they seemed to belong to another girl.

She picked up her favourite book, and leafed through it. It seemed flat and stale now, though she still remembered the pleasure she'd gotten reading it.

She put it down and glanced around. Her large wardrobe gleamed against one wall. She strode to it and pulled the doors open. Dresses and tunics and ball gowns of every colour were tightly packed in there.

"Hmmm…"Akane felt out of her depth. It was usually her maid who picked out her dress for the day, and ironed it and matched it with suitable underclothing and shoes. But her personal maid had escaped into the hills with the rest of the servants.

She glanced down at her water-stained dress, stolen from Cologne. It also had grass stains and dirt stains on it.

She looked again into her wardrobe and spotted a familiar outfit. "Aha!" This was one she'd worn often while practicing her sword moves.

It was a long rust and grey striped tunic with fitted sleeves to her wrists. It was slit down along her hips down to her ankles, but she could wear loose brown trousers to go with it.

She paused, thinking. Ryouga didn't strike her as the kind of man who would be impressed by her sensible clothing.

"I wonder…" she murmured, and went to the wardrobe again. She searched for a while, before pulling out a dress with a grin. "Perfect! He'll love it!"

The dress she had pulled out was the most princessly dress she had, short of being an actual ball gown. It was pale yellow, decorated with rosettes of the same colour at the hem. The bodice rose up her torso to divide into two ribbons that covered her breasts and wrapped around them, before climbing to be tied behind her neck. The little cap sleeves added the perfect girlish touch.

She grinned. She quickly found a small knapsack and stuffed some clean underclothing and the tunic and trousers into it, and hid it under her bed.

There was a pitcher filled with water at her washstand as well. With a quick glance at the door, she quickly scrubbed herself clean, stripped and dressed in clean underclothing as well as the dress.

She was just tying the final ribbon behind her neck when Ryouga entered without knocking. She glanced up from where she was seated at her vanity table, to see him reflected in the mirror, staring at her.

_The mannerless jerk_, she fumed silently.

Ryouga paused, then shut the door behind him. "Please," he murmured. "Allow me, princess."

She watched in concealed horror as he came up behind her and lightly took the ribbons out of her hands. He'd removed his gauntlets and armour, and was dressed simply in a rich velvet tunic and hose.

His bare fingertips brushed her sensitive nape as he slowly tied the ribbons into a knot behind her neck. Akane shivered, and watched him smile at the reaction in the mirror. He was mistaken if he thought her reaction was from pleasure though.

"There." He brushed his fingers down her nape, and she moved away as quickly as she could. He laughed. "You look beautiful."

He had that awestruck look that Akane was used to seeing in her suitors' eyes. The gown had worked.

"My lord," she said with half-feigned distress, and stood to move away from him.

"Please, call me Ryouga," he said, following her like a mooncalf.

She turned to glare at him, and he halted in his tracks, a slight flush coloring his cheekbones.

He held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Akane, I know that you can't forgive me. Believe me, I didn't mean to kill your mother. I…" He paused as her eyes filled with tears, an expression of discomfort on his face. "I only meant to capture you all. But she was so fierce. It was an accident."

Akane turned away as though she couldn't bear to look at him, whereas in reality she was afraid she would find the closest sharp object and plunge it into him. Probably unsuccessfully. She knew it wasn't the time to try.

Ryouga sighed. "At least I can help you end your marriage to Ranma."

Akane glanced up, startled. "Pardon?" End her marriage? It was what she herself planned of course, but to hear it from Ryouga was…unsettling.

"Ukyou told me all about it! Of course he forced you to marry him when his guards captured you. He bought Hidden Lake with your life. Well, what else do you expect? You've been enemies for centuries."

He looked out the window. "When we were students together, he'd always brag about how he'd conquer Hidden Lake once and for all, when he became king."

_Oh, he didn't have to be king to do that_, Akane thought bitterly. _He managed it as a prince quite easily._

Ryouga turned back to his prisoner. She really was quite stunning, cleaned up and wrapped in a gauzy creation of tulle and lace. "I know you don't want to be his wife. He's wronged us both. Please, help me break my curse."

"Why didn't you ever just ask?" Akane asked softly.

"Excuse me?" Ryouga turned to her, his smile faltering.

"When you found out about me, the deity, why didn't you ask us for help?" Akane repeated.

Ryouga looked befuddled. "Wardukes don't…ask. They take."

And that, Akane, realized, was a big part of the difference between Ryouga and Ranma. Ranma, even in his own dungeon, had knelt and allowed her to make a choice. Not much of one, but still.

Ryouga shook his head as though clearing it of cobwebs, and smiled at her again. "Take me to the deity, Akane, and I can get rid of Ranma for you. In fact, I'll get rid of him first!"

Alarmed, Akane asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"His Highness Ranma Saotome has agreed to duel with me," Ryouga said, bowing slightly. "Tomorrow, at dawn. I'll be happy to allow you into the audience, my dear Akane."

"How is he faring?" Akane asked, trying not to look like she was frantically wondering if Ranma was even alive. But he had to be! He'd promised to help her!

Ryouga shrugged. "My Hruthgul are a little enthusiastic with their prisoners, but he'll be fine by the morning."

Akane nodded, though on the inside she cringed.

She looked up at Ryouga, her eyes wide, her hands clasped in her best Kasumi imitation. "Can I see my father, please? I've been so worried about him!"

Ryouga stared into her eyes, enthralled. Her skin was so perfect. "Uh, yes…under guard, of course...but I don't see why not…If it'll help you sleep better at night…" He glanced towards Akane's bed. "Perhaps _I_ could help you sleep better at night…"

Akane couldn't believe her ears. "What about Ukyou?" she asked, disgusted.

Ryouga scowled. "She knows her place."

_Yes, she thinks it's in your bed, you ass_, Akane thought fumingly.

"My father?" she repeated in a clipped voice.

Ryouga, whose enthusiasm had faded slightly at the mention of his fiancée's name, moved toward the door, and gave instructions to the guards standing there.

Akane took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------------

"Father!" Akane ran into the cell where her father lay, unconscious but breathing. Welts and bruises covered his face and his arms. The rest of him was covered by a blanket.

The serious brown-haired young man she'd seen earlier sat at his side. He looked up at her entrance, startled.

"Princess Akane!" he cried. He half-rose, then resumed his seat when he saw the guards behind her. "Your father is healing."

"What's wrong with him?" Akane asked, tears filling her eyes as she stared down at him. He'd carried the burden of being a Son of the Blood for so long, and now this.

"He's been in a coma ever since he was hit by Jaculus' poison gas," Tsubasa explained. "But his battle wounds are healing."

Akane saw that was true. His wounds were no longer fresh. There were scabs, and stitches, but no open gashes.

She ran a hand down his face, feeling the stubble of his cheek, wondering how to set things right.

"Akane…?"

She looked down, unable to believe her ears. "Father?" she repeated. "Are you awake?"

Soun's eyes opened slightly, and his eyelashes fluttered, as though he couldn't take in even the feeble light in the dungeon. "Akane, is it really you?""

"It is me, Father!" Akane cried, kneeling beside him.

"Oh, I'm so glad…You're well…?"

"Yes! I'm fine. And all will be well." Even as Akane spoke, she wondered how she could carry through that promise.

-----------------------------------------------

Even at midnight, the castle didn't sleep. Guards, Hruthgul and human, still patrolled the hallways. Akane however, had retreated to her room. Her guard had served her with cold roast beef and bread, and wine. She sorely missed the fresh simple repast at the farmer's house.

She undressed and lay in bed. _I hope you're okay Kasumi._ _I'll rescue Father, don't worry! _She slowly fell asleep.

_Akane's slim katana clashed against the broadsword of yet another invader, and sparks erupted as the heavy sword slid down her blade. She spun anti-clockwise and cleaved her sword through the spine of her opponent. _

_A rush of triumph surged through her as he fell, but there was no time to enjoy it. The next two were already upon her, and she had to hack and chop her way up the stairwell, her ultimate aim to get to her father._

"_You foolish child!" the Chancellor shouted. "You've ruined us all!"_

Akane bolted upright in bed, breathing harshly. She'd always hated the Chancellor. He was stuck up and obnoxious. But in this case, had he been right? Could she have staved off the invasion, somehow? She looked around. It was deep night, but she could still hear the guards outside, walking, talking, the Hruthgul growling.

She sighed. _Ranma...how are you faring?_ She'd find out in the as well catch another few hours more of sleep, before morning. Before she could fix things.

----------------------------------------------------

Ranma lay back against the cross-brace. He'd slept fitfully but the thunder crashing outside his barred window didn't help. He smirked. And his 'bed' wasn't very comfortable.

He wondered how Akane was doing. Rage rose in him at the thought of her vulnerable to a louse like Ryouga. That look in the warduke's eyes…Unconsciously, Ranma struggled yet again against the chains binding his arms. His wrists were bloody from pulling them.

_Akane's wedded to me now_…_she's mine_...he growled mentally…_MINE…_His eyes swirled blue again, and his irises caught fire.

_No one's going to take her from me…._

_ESCAPE…_

Blue flame licked down his arm toward the chains.

Ranma glanced down at his arm in shock. "Not again…" he whispered in horror.

_YES. RELEASE ME._

"The last time you were free, the entire marketplace in Covu was burnt down and lives were lost!" Ranma exclaimed.

_YOU NEED ME NOW._

"No…" Ranma's head fell back, despair choking him. Memories filled him…he'd been younger, just on an outing, he'd seen that merchant beating the young boy who'd stolen a crust of bread….there was blood on the boy's back…and rage had filled him…killing rage…blue filled his vision…everything lost colour, only black and white movement was left…fire…people screaming…dying…burning….

He'd woken up in a stone cell, soaked to the bone. The guards had poured bucket after bucket of water on him, with no result. He'd been alight like a torch, filled with vengeance. It was only when he lost consciousness that the presence within him had dimmed and disappeared.

And now it was back.

"Who are you?" he moaned exhaustedly.

_I am the guardian…I am you…_

"You're _not_ me! You can't be!" Ranma cried out. Pain overwhelmed him, and he welcomed the blackness it brought him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiroshi and Daisuke leaned back against opposite walls of their cell and tossed a small ball back and forth to each other.

_Catch. Throw_.

_Catch. Throw_. "This sucks."

_Miss._

"So does your catching." Hiroshi grinned at his buddy. He caught the errant ball as it rolled past him.

Daisuke sneered in reply.

"Hey, Mousse, how's_ your_ catching skills?" Hiroshi tossed it hard toward the bundle of white rags on the floor in the next cell.

An arm shot out and fingers snapped the ball out of the air. Green hellfire crawled up the arm and incinerated the ball, causing ash to fall from the now empty fingers.

"Geez, I'm sorry I asked." Hiroshi scowled. "That was our only entertainment, man."

Mousse's slick black head emerged. "I suggest you entertain yourselves by trying to find a way out of this hole," he said darkly.

Daisuke shrugged. "We've tried. Gotta hand it to Akane's Dad, this place is locked down tight."

"The boss'll rescue us," Hiroshi radiated confidence, though worry lurked in his eyes. "He always has before."

Mousse's sharp eyes caught a movement of shadow in the corner of the dungeon. It seemed like a hump, and then it lowered back onto the floor.

He smiled. "Never mind. I think I have a plan."

---------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn. Ranma and Ryouga stood facing each other in the pale pearly light in the large walled stone arena that Soun had built for competitions. A light breeze rustled their hair, and their clothes. Ryouga was dressed in leggings, tunic and light armour, just a breastplate for his chest and greaves for his calves.

He'd mockingly allowed Ranma the same- fresh clothes to cover his wounds and burns from the night before, and similar armour. Both men held long silver swords.

Ryouga grinned fiercely at his long time enemy.

Ranma gazed silently back. Every ounce of his concentration was going towards suppressing the being that was part of him, yet so much more.

_LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT! YOU"RE TOO WEAK TO DO THIS!_

_That may be, but there's no way I'm letting you out. _

The being raged within the confines of his mind, but Ranma maintained control.

"Are you ready to die, Ranma?" Ryouga mocked him, testing his wrist brace. He only wore one, and it covered his left wrist and most of his forearm. Unlike the rest of his armour, it was red, with designs etched on it.

"Do you really want to do this, Ryouga?" Ranma muttered through clenched teeth, still focused on fighting his alter-ego.

Ryouga cocked an eyebrow, smiling. "Are you afraid of me, Saotome? This is going to be disappointing." He slashed out with his sword, but Ranma merely leaned out of the way.

The warduke slashed again, repeatedly, swiftly, his speed creating afterimages of silver arcs in the air. Ranma dodged, leaned out of the way, ducked, spun and even kicked the blade out of the way at one point, all without using his own blade.

Ryouga paused, breathing lightly, and looked up. "Ahh, I remember," he said, annoyance in his voice. "I used to have a hard time getting you to take our fights seriously, even in our school days."

He stroked his chin with his hand. "Now, what _can_ I do to get you to wake up and fight me?" He snapped his fingers. "I know!"

He beckoned overhead, and Ranma spotted movement in the viewing balconies, set high in the arena wall, from the front entrance usually reserved for the King. Soldiers marched out his men, chained and the worse for wear, to the side of the five thrones placed there. Kunou, Mousse, Hiroshi and Daisuke were there, as were Sasuke and Konatsu. Soldiers clipped their chains to rings set in the ground.

And lastly, Akane, wearing a rose pink dress, escorted by one of the guardsmen, came out. She looked down at the two combatants, but from this distance, Ranma couldn't quite make out her expression. He wondered what she was thinking.

Noone noticed as Ukyou, dressed all in black, appeared through a side door at another section of the arena balcony. She'd spent all night searching for Shampoo, with no luck. Ryouga hadn't been happy. However, he'd been busy getting ready for his duel with Ranma, and he didn't want to be bothered. He'd told Ukyou he planned to use Akane to distract Ranma as well, but she still scowled when he ignored her and turned to face Akane with a huge smile on his face.

Ryouga gave the princess an elaborate bow. "Your highness, you look as fair today as you did last night. As I promised during our conversation in your _bedroom_ last night, I shall remove this blot from the face of the earth before the day is done!"

_What is he talking about_, Akane wondered, suppressing the urge to shout to Ranma. She couldn't speak out loud. Ryouga had threatened to have his archers shoot Ranma from their hiding places if she interfered with the fight in any way. She placed her hands on the balustrade and stared at Ranma, willing him to win.

Ranma's hand curled tightly about the hilt of his sword. "Damn you, Ryouga," he growled. "What did you do to Akane?" _And why hadn't she said anything to him?_

"Nothing she didn't welcome, Ranma," Ryouga replied, his eyes alight with satisfaction. Ukyou growled under her breath. She must have faith in her fiance, she told herself. Yet, she didn't like the look in his eyes. She stared at Akane, hating the petite princess in her pink finery.

Ranma glanced up at his wife, but the princess just frowned back at him. Had she made a bargain with Ryouga after all, he wondered? With a jolt, he remembered that it was Ukyou who had suggested that Akane might be working with Ryouga. And now anything Ukyou said was suspect. Had she said it to erase the very possibility from his mind?

And yet…Akane's grief had been all too real. But given the chance to get rid of him, her captor husband, would she take it? Why wouldn't she?

_No_(_NO_). Ranma and the Guardian were both decided on that. _I'll never let her go, no matter what. _

"Fine." Ranma stood straight, his eyes narrowed. "You want a real fight, Ryouga? You got it!"

Ryouga grinned. "That's my boy!"

The audience, which had now swelled to half of Ryouga's soldiers and all the remaining servants, gasped as the two men exploded into action, racing towards each other with their swords raised.

Akane flinched as the first clash of swords rang through the arena, setting her already frayed nerves on edge. Everyone craned to look but the combatants were already separating and regrouping.

The princess realized she had never seen Ranma fight all out before. There was no holding back here. The speed of their swords was blinding. All Akane saw was the after images of silver arcs slashing the air above their heads as they fought each other, jumping, leaping, twirling around each other, looking for a weakness. Their forms blurred as they clashed, engaged and withdrew.

Still, Ranma was faster. When Ryouga slammed his sword at a seemingly unprotected area, Ranma used the moment to grab Ryouga's arm and somersault over him, slashing at his shoulder as he passed. Ryouga let out a short howl and his sword backhanded Ranma with impossible power, ripping through clothing and flesh, and sending him skidding back along the ground and raising a cloud of dust.

Ranma stared at his shredded sleeve and the blood dripping from it, as Ryouga examined his own deep shoulder cut. They grinned fiercely at each other and moved in again, their swords curving into each other.

Akane's knees felt weak. She couldn't believe Ranma's speed. At the same time, Ryouga seemed to match that with brutal strength. Who was going to win?

"Master's always won before," Mousse said, as though in answer to Akane's silent question. She whirled on him, hope in her eyes.

"Really? Do you think he'll win this time?" she asked.

Kunou squared his shoulders to temporarily decrease the weight of the chains at his wrists. "Before they were always on equal footing, more or less," he said. He frowned. "This time, Ryouga has given himself a handicap. He's tortured his highness in his dungeons to soften him up, and left him there all night." He tossed his head and looked away in disgust. "There's no way he can call this a fair fight."

"Whatever, Captain!" Hiroshi huffed a breath. "The boss usually fights at a disadvantage, anyway. Most of the people who show up to duel him just show up and want to fight right away, don't matter what he's doing. Remember the time we had to starve the entire night before we took our martial oaths, and that Kuryu guy showed up right before the ceremony?"

"Yeah, the boss kicked his ass because he made him miss breakfast!" Daisuke chortled.

Akane smiled, appreciating that Hiroshi and Daisuke were trying to make her feel better.

Mousse said quietly, "Ranma has never really lost. Never."

She cast him a grateful glance, then turned her attention back to the fight below.

"Clawed Lightning Strike!" Ryouga arched out his left hand, and lightning erupted from his hand in five electric arcs to snap into Ranma's body, shocking him and sending him flying to the ground.

Ranma rolled, leapt to his feet, and dodged the next strike. "Crimson chi spear!" he shouted, and sent his chi in a crimson bolt towards Ryouga. The crimson light enveloped Ryouga and sent him crashing backwards across the ground. His sword skittered out of his fingers.

Ranma tossed his own sword aside and ran towards Ryouga, who struggled to his feet.

"Now it'll be hand to hand combat," Kunou said with a certain amount of relish. All the soldiers were leaning forward, watching with interest, Akane saw. She glanced around the auditorium. Every face was turned to the scene. Every eye locked on the fight.

Ryouga sent a flying punch towards Ranma. Ranma jumped into the air in a split, avoiding the punch. They began to kick, hit and punch in a rhythm, following each other around the arena.

Ranma's speed allowed him to avoid or block most of Ryouga's kicks and punches, but the warduke's raw strength was such that when a punch or kick did connect, Akane could see it visibly hurt Ranma.

And yet the prince seemed to be winning. He was a creature of grace and deadly precision, and his skill at martial arts was undeniable. He got in kicks and punches at speeds Akane hadn't witnessed before. Slowly, the soldiers and Akane noticed that he was getting in even more punches and kicks than he ahd before.

"He adapts very quickly," Akane murmured. "He's realized that Ryouga is favouring his left side, and he's taking advantage of it."

She turned to see the soldiers staring at her. "What? I fight, too!"

Mousse bowed. "Forgive us, princess. In that outfit, it's easy to forget that you're much more than an ornament."

Akane glanced down at her dress, yet another princessly concoction she'd discovered. Her eyes glinted. "I'm glad. I'd hate to think all the time I put into powdering and primping today went completely to waste!"

She and Mousse grinned at each other. She genuinely liked the helhawk, she was surprised to discover. He had a serious mien, and he might be a slave, yet he took his position very seriously. And he was smart. And underneath all that lurked a sly sense of humour.

The warduke went tumbling across the arena as a particularly powerful blast of Ranma's chi sent him flying. But the blast had taken its toll on Ranma, too, Akane saw. The prince was gasping, bleeding from various wounds, his eyes alight with determination.

Everyone stared at Ryouga's prone body, waiting for him to stand up.

"Did Ranma win?" Akane whispered.

"Not yet," Hiroshi replied, looking grim for the first time since Akane had met him.

The warduke pulled himself to his knees, and his shoulders began to shake.

"Is he...crying?" Daisuke wondered.

"No…he's…" Akane breathed.

"He's laughing!" Kunou leaned forward, staring hard. "He's got something up his sleeve, and he's about to bring it out!"

Ryouga stood upright, and his laughter bounced off the arena walls and washed around a disgruntled Ranma.

"That was a great blow, Ranma," Ryouga said, barely standing. "But you've drained your chi in a last-ditch attempt to put me down-I give you credit-without killing me. I however, don't feel any such restraint!"

He brought up his left hand, the wrist brace on his arm glowed with eerie orange light. An orange beam shot out and hit Ranma in the gut, sending him flying backwards. He hit the wall behind him, which cracked at the force.

"No way!" Daisuke both leaned forward. "He broke the wall!"

"A magical wrist brace! You weren't kidding when you said he had something up his _sleeve_, Captain," Hiroshi said wryly.

Akane had her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. Another blast from the wrist brace hit Ranma, pushing him deeper into the wall.

"Ryouga's cheating," Mousse said grimly. "Using a magical device." He moved forward. "I have to help Ranma! This violates all the rules of combat!"

Akane held an arm out to block him and he glared at her. "What are you..?" She pointed silently at the archers, hidden in niches high above them.

Mousse scowled, and tugged at his bonds in frustration.

Ranma had seen Akane's hand motions though. So that's why she wouldn't say anything! Ryouga held her words hostage. Not that he was in much of a position to do anything about that right now, facing down Ryouga' mysterious weapon. He hurt all over, and Ryouga was right, he'd depleted all his chi.

He struggled to stand upright, when another flame-coloured beam sent him flying.

Ryouga held up his bracered arm, and the onlookers watched as it glowed brighter orange.

"It seems to be powering up," Kunou said.

Ryouga pointed his arm back down at Ranma. "No!" Akane cried, breaking her silence but unable to help herself. It didn't matter. The gigantic beam shot out like an ochreous searchlight, targeting Ranma, and sending him blasting backwards yet again.

"Aughhh!" Blood flew from Ranma's lips, staining the flagstones, as he was pushed backwards. He resisted, how, Akane didn't know. But he ran forward, his feet smearing the blood drops into the flagstones as he reached Ryouga and punched him in the stomach.

Ryouga looked surprised, but he pushed his left fist into Ranma's stomach and the blast blinded everyone momentarily.

Ryouga grinned maliciously as the power from his blow bulldozed into Ranma, caving the floor in around him and creating a cloud of dust.

Akane gasped and clutched the railing. "Ranma!" she cried, cold dread welling up within her. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't!

The dust slowly settled, and everyone stared at the giant crater in the floor of the arena. Ranma was nowhere to be seen. Ukyou let out the breath she'd been holding, and began to smile.

Ryouga laughed victoriously. "At last!" he crowed, raising his bracered arm to the sky. "Saotome, I've beaten you for good!"

"Well, Akane," he called up to the trembling princess. "It looks like I've taken care of your troublesome husband for you."

Akane couldn't stand it another second. "You incredible brute!" she screamed. "You lowlife, you wretch, you…" She shrieked and tried to claw at the guard that began to pull her backwards, away from the railing.

Ryouga scowled up at her.

There was a rumbling sound, and everyone looked back at the crater. Blue light began to spill out of it, and then shot straight upward in a large beam.

Mousse grinned viciously from his location on the balcony. "Any minute now," he whispered.

A figure slowly floated out of the crater, silhouetted in blue light.

Ryouga took a step back. "Ranma?" he asked disbelievingly. "Is this some new move?"

Akane watched, terrified, as the figure opened his eyes. It seemed like Ranma, but the expression in the eyes was so alien that she knew immediately it wasn't the prince she knew.

And the irises of the eyes were solid fiery blue.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah! I figured I coulnd't leave you all _quite_ at another cliffhanger...please review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Ranma & Co. don't belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Fifteen_

Ranma Saotome had been shoved into a very small corner of his own mind. The Guardian had taken over.

All around him, the spectators gaped at him from the stands, but the Guardian didn't care. At last, he was _free _again! He threw back his head and roared, and the sound reverberated through the arena, rising in volume and strength until everyone was forced to clamp their hands to their ears for fear their eardrums might blow. Some of the serving women fainted.

"What was that?" Akane whispered, her hands over her ears.

"Sonic boom," Hiroshi answered cheerfully, though he still looked worried. "Not really, he just has a very powerful...voice."

"You've seen Ranma like this before?" Akane asked disbelievingly, looking back.

The soldiers behind her nodded solemnly.

The Guardian looked down. The puny human with the tiger eyes stared wide-eyed at him. Then he raised his arm and sent another blast of red light surging towards the Guardian, who felt the blow, but didn't care. He embraced the pain, let it grow into his strength, let it feed his rage.

Oh, and how he raged. This human had captured and tortured him, and hurt Akane, and that latter he could never forgive.

The blue beam that held him up disappeared, and he floated to the ground. He raised his arm and blue claws of energy tipped his fingers, making his hand look like he was wearing a giant blue glove. He made a clawing motion. Blue arcs of power ripped through Ryouga's right shoulder as though a ghost cat had clawed him. The warduke screamed with pain and stumbled backwards, clutching at his shoulder.

"You bastard!" he screamed, his face flushed with rage. "You think I won't defeat you yet? I will, Ranma! I don't care if you can fly!"

The Guardian moved with inhuman speed, face to face with Ryouga before the warduke could even move. He didn't care about the puny human's taunts. They meant nothing to him. The bracer on his wrist though- that was what the human had attacked him with. Well, taking care of that would be easy.

Another swipe of his fingers and the bracer had fallen to the ground.

A blast from the Guardian's arm and Ryouga went sailing backwards to hit a column and crash into it. The column fell, hiding him from view.

Up above in the stands, a female screamed. The Guardian looked up to catch the horrified brown eyes of a pony-tailed girl. The Betrayer. He remembered her. Berserker rage surged through him at the sight of her face. He roared again in fury, and Ukyou's face turned curd white before she disappeared from view.

Hruthgul soldiers howled, and charged onto the grounds. Images of the attacks flashed through the Guardian's consciousness, mostly unnoticed, as the berserker fury that boiled in him took up most of his attention. Battle. It was what he lived for. The Guardian used many of Ranma's martial moves, augmenting them with his own spiritual energy, kicking and punching, and sending beams of energy in all directions. The audience began to scream and disperse as stray beams of energy nearly hit them, or hit the walls and ceiling and began to bring the brickwork down about their ears. Green Hruthgul blood soon stained the sand under Ranma's boots, and bodies began to pile up.

And blue flame began to spread from him, catching fire to the bodies, the flames racing across the grounds and into the castle.

Mousse hissed, "Now, Shampoo!" A black shadow suddenly pooled at his feet, and then the shadow actually _rose_, out of the ground. The guards around Mousse were too flabbergasted by the action in the arena to notice when his chains quietly fell to the ground. Hiroshi and Daisuke rubbed their wrists as well, and grinned thanks at the quiet shadowgirl who was busy unlocking their leg shackles.

"_Tuer a nidhi_," Mousse whispered softly to Shampoo as she straightened, and the shadowgirl blushed. _You're a treasure._

"_Fatya wali!" _She hissed back. _Get to work!_

"With pleasure," Mousse replied, his eyes beginning to brighten. The guards around the helhawk were not too flabbergasted to notice when Mousse raised a hand sharpened to claws, the green hellfire dripping from it the exact same shade as his glowing eyes. The glow from his hand illuminated his face eerily, and they were horrorstruck by his sinister smile.

It was the last thing they saw before his clawed hand, weeping hellfire, swept across their vision in a haze of pain.

Hiroshi and Daisuke watched with awe, and hoped that the helhawk left a little for them.

"What in the world is happening?" Akane whispered in shock, still staring out into the arena where Ranma laid waste to everyone and everything around him. "What's happened to Ranma?"

"It's his hidden form, princess," Mousse explained, as he slashed through the belly of another guard.

"Release me, you idiots!" Kunou bellowed at Hiroshi and Daisuke as he shook his chains. They ran forward to do as they were bid.

Akane looked around at the bodyguard. "His hidden form? Another one?" she squeaked. "How many of those does he have, Mousse?"

The helhawk shrugged. "This is the only other one I know of," he replied. "It has only been released once before, however. And when it was…" He paused, his clawed hand now dripping the thick, dark blood of others.

Akane looked askance at him, trying not to stare at his hand.

He took a breath. "When it was, it caused much destruction," he said heavily. "Lives were lost. Collateral damage, mostly. No one has been able to calm him, it, until he either falls asleep or unconscious."

Akane turned back. "Oh, Ranma," she said softly.

Mousse was yet again struck anew by the firm belief that Princess Akane was indeed the right mate for his lord. Most any other woman would have run screaming. In fact, he knew quite a few who had. Weak women, he thought contemptuously. Not so Akane. She may not admit it but it was obvious that she was worried. Not about herself, but about Ranma. And he was also just as sure that if he had brought that up, she would be quite confused by what he meant.

He shook his head, bemused. Women.

"Weapons! We need weapons!" Kunou cried from behind him. "Well, not you Mousse," the captain amended as the helhawk smirked at him. "But Hiroshi, Daisuke and I do. And we need to help his highness, no matter what state he's in at the moment!"

"Shampoo no need weapons either, sword-boy!" Shampoo announced, looking combative.

Kunou paled, obviously remembering her cat form. "Of course,Shampoo! Uh...let's go, boys!"

Mousse glanced back at Akane. She looked safe enough here in the royal box. Kunou was right. They should go help Akane. As Shampoo so aptly said, time to _fatya wali_.

"Stay here, princess!" he said urgently to Akane. "We'll be back to get you." She absentmindedly nodded.

"Let's go," he told the shadow girl and she swiftly turned to shadowcat from before following him down the stairs.

Heedless of the soldiers' departure, Akane continued to watch Ranma as he wreaked destruction below her. It was mesmerizing, so much so that it was with a snap that she suddenly remembered her plan. She glanced around.

The guards Ryouga had assigned her had deserted her to go fight Ranma. Well, all but one. A human, this time, who wouldn't be hard to take care of.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm fainting," she cried, and fell onto him. He caught her in surprise, and she used the moment to send her fist up into his chin, knocking him backwards. He crashed into the wooden wall of the palisade, breaking the beams. He slid to the floor, unconscious.

Akane dusted off her hands, and glanced back down to the prince again.

The Guardian was swiftly approached by a Hruthgul guard to his left who brandished a knife threateningly at him. The Guardian caught the knife without looking, and gently squeezed the blade, bending it like a straw. The Hruthgul's eyes widened. The Guardian snarled, revealing large fangs, like those of a cat.

Akane touched her own lips in wonder as she watched. What sort of transformation was Ranma undergoing?

She came to herself, and looked around. This- this was the moment. She had to find her father and escape.

She hurried from the high balcony, ignorant of the flame-blue eyes tracking her movement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendo Castle was Akane's home, and it wasn't long before she found her way down to the dungeons, though she stopped in her room to pick up her knapsack.

On the way, she glimpsed Kunou, who had obviously found a sword somewhere, hacking quite successfully at Ryouga's human soldiers. Shampoo was in shadowcat form, and the Hruthgul found her sharp claws quite deadly. Mousse and Daisuke were nowhere in sight, but she would bet that they were fighting as well.

She did see Hiroshi who was frantically battling a Hruthgul. She moved to help just as he lost his sword. He frantically looked around as the Hruthgul chased him down, and wrenched a tapestry hanging from the wall and threw it over the Hruthgul's head, effectively blinding him. The Hruthgul slashed the cloth to pieces, but it gave Hiroshi enough time to grab his sword and cut the Hruthgul's head off.

He started grinning, but cringed when he saw Akane shaking her head at him. He glanced back at the shredded tapestry.

"Family heirloom?' he asked weakly.

"One hundred and fifty years old," Akane lied through her teeth, grinning on the inside. It was actually one Kasumi had made not too long ago.

Hiroshi slunk off in imagined disgrace.

Islans defending her home... A hysterical bubble of laughter rose in Akane's chest, and she forced it down. Now was not the time to throw a girlish fit, she admonished herself sternly. She had things to do!

She rounded a corner of the dark stairwell that led up to a shortcut to the dungeons and nearly ran face first into Ukyou. "Of course, what else could go wrong?" she muttered, cursing the fact that she was wearing a dress. It would only hamper her in this small space.

"I don't know about you but this is the first thing that's gone right for _me_ today," Ukyou gloated, grinning. She looked pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. "Though I don't know whether to turn you in to Ryouga or kill you and dump your body in a corner for stealing his interest from me!"

Akane rolled her eyes. "You can have him," she offered. "If you can dig him out from that pillar Ranma just buried him under." Ukyou's eyes widened with rage and she descended a step. She looked down her nose from her height advantage at Akane. She obviously thought the extra step gave her an advantage. Well, she thought wrong.

"Don't mess with me, bitch," she warned. "I'm having a really bad day."

Akane huffed a laugh of disbelief. "You're having a bad day?" she yelled. "I'm having a bad life! Your evil wretched boyfriend killed my mother!"

Ukyou just stared blankly at her. Akane sighed. _You're a princess_, she reminded herself. _Behave like one! You're better than her_!

"Look, Ukyou," she began, the urgency of finding her father making her impatient to get away. Besides, she had no idea of Ryouga was alive or not, and she certainly didn't want to run into his Hruthgul magician! "Look, I know you betrayed Ranma, and that was a horrible thing to do, but it's nothing to do with me. Really. It's between you and the Islans. Let's just go our separate ways and..."

"I'm going to kick the shit out of you," Ukyou said conversationally, unsnapping the straps of the giant spatula she was carrying behind her.

Akane sighed. Some days you just didn't want to get out of bed. She snapped her open palm up and into Ukyou's face at her fastest speed. It was tough from a standing position, but she'd been practicing, and the lower step gave _her_ the advantage.

Ukyou's hands flew to her nose. "OW!!! You bwoke my node, bidge!" she screamed as blood poured down her chin.

Akane skipped back down a couple of steps, took a running leap and grabbed the wooden post right overhead. Hanging from the beam and lifting her knees, she kicked Ukyou right in the stomach, sending the ponytailed girl flying to crash into the opposite wall where she slid to the ground, groaning.

The princess dropped lightly to the step below her and dusted off her hands as her skirts settled about her. "Your betrayal may be between you and the Islans, but as Ranma's wife, I have to say- I take exception to anyone using him like that. He's MY bitch, _bitch_!"

The last thing Ukyou saw before she blessedly lost consciousness was a slim fist coming at high speed toward her. _That_, she knew, was going to hurt in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane found Soun's cell and hurriedly unlocked the door.

"Father!" She rushed in to pull Soun upright.

"Akane…what's going on?" Soun still looked feeble, but alert. He glanced around.

"We're escaping! Come on, Father! We have very little time!" She placed his arm around her shoulders and helped him to his feet. It was a slow grueling process making their way through the side entrance and through the tunnel back into the stable. She quickly saddled Wildfire and helped her father mount him.

She slapped her horse's flank. "Find Kasumi, Wildfire! Take my father to safety!" The horse neighed.

Soun caught at his daughter's hand. "Where are you going?" he asked hoarsely. "Let's escape together!"

Akane lowered her eyes. "I…I can't!" Her father might be the only person who understood. "The goddess is calling!" she explained in a rush.

Understanding filled Soun's eyes, and he began to weep. "Oh, my child…"

"Father, please!" Akane said frantically. "I have to know you're safe. Please. Go!"

She watched as Wildfire galloped out of the stall and out of the grounds, before she let her shoulders sag with relief. At least her father would be safe.

She grabbed the knapsack and closed her eyes, let herself feel the deity's call. If only she too could take a horse, but she needed her feet on the ground to contact the goddess. She needed her help to find Hidden Lake again.

She crept along the side of the stable, searching for the best exit. She spotted a high wall. The Imperial Garden! She'd be safe there! She hurried up to the little door on the side, unlocked it and slipped through. Immediately she was surrounded by the scents and colours of the castle's walled garden. There was an exit on the far side, and it would bring her out close to the forest. It would be easy to leave from there.

"I can do this," Akane whispered breathlessly to herself. She ran up the path, around an elm tree and ran smack dab into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oof!" She landed on the ground, and glanced up in shock to see Ranma standing over her. His hair was loose, and floating around his head as though he were underwater. His eyes were like blue glowlights.

"Ranma…" she whispered, spellbound by his appearance. How had he found her? A tremor of nervousness ran through her at the way he regarded her. Power hummed from him, turning his skin smooth and luminous, like polished opal. He'd lost his chest plate at some point, leaving his shirt, though he still wore the greaves on his calves.

She heard his harsh voice as though from a distance. "Run."

She didn't wait to be told twice. She sprang to her feet and ran, sprinting through the garden, elbowing through the high rosebushes, leaping over rows and rows of cultivated flowers, often landing in them, and not caring. All she wanted was to escape – to run from the promise of violence in his blue eyes.

The garden was still around her. All she could hear was her own harsh breathing, feel her lungs on fire. She spotted the wall and made for it, trying to see if there was a place where she might scale it and reach the other side.

There! She could see a place where the wall had crumbled away slightly, leaving it lower than the rest. She ran towards it.

Just as she passed a tree, an arm came out and slammed her back in a chokehold. She gasped, cut off from air, as the hand pressed her back against a familiar muscled chest. She groaned silently. So close to freedom…But Ranma had just been taunting her. He'd obviously not meant for her to climb the wall and escape…And now that he'd caught her…

Ranma thrust the struggling Akane to the ground. His eyes met Akane's for a split second before lowering to her body, and Akane sucked in a shocked breath. They were still fiery blue, but the irises had turned slitted, like a cat. With startling ease, he fisted his fingers in the soft material of her bodice and ripped it off her.

Akane screamed and tried to cover her breasts, but Ranma merely took her wrists on one hand, holding them almost loosely, but implacably, down into the grass above her head. He covered one smooth breast with his hand, teasing the nipple with his forefinger. Akane squirmed, her nipple tightening from the cold and Ranma's fingers.

He stared down at her challengingly. And Akane, still flooded with adrenaline from the events of the day, responded. A dark, powerful feeling bloomed in her chest. Instinctively, she cocked her head and stared back at him, not backing down a single inch.

He leaned down, and Akane, thinking he was going to kiss her, turned her face away. Instead, he bit her neck. Akane gasped, and jerked in surprise and pain, and rising pleasure.

She immediately felt his tongue over the spot, laving and soothing the pain. He nuzzled her jaw in an oddly feline gesture, and began to kiss and nibble his way down her neck. But there was nothing catlike in the way he ran his hand down her body, lifting her skirts to caress her thigh.

Akane twisted in his grip, trying to move away from him, but it was useless. She had always had the sense that Ranma was extremely dangerous, and that sense of tightly coiled power about him had been evident even when she'd first met him. Even on their wedding night, he had held his control. But now, that power had slipped its leash, and Ranma's eyes were glowing eerily as he turned his head to look at her.

"You're mine," he growled, and Akane saw again that his teeth had sharpened to white fangs. She trembled and braced herself against his chest, relieved that even in this strange animalistic state, he could speak.

"Yes, I'm yours," she whispered, hoping to calm him with her voice. She wished she could soothe him with her hands, but he still held her wrists in one hand. Abruptly vulnerable, she squirmed under him and tried to pull her hands away, unable to bear the feeling of being so exposed to him. But he only growled and splayed his hand over her leg to hold her down.

He bit the creamy curve of her shoulder, his fangs dimpling her skin almost to the point of breaking through. She arched as his teeth in her flesh sent a wild storm of exhilaration rushing through her body. He began kissing his way toward the other breast and taking it into his mouth.

"Ranma!" Akane squeaked, wriggling in ecstasy, wanting more. Being seduced by Ranma was enjoyable, but being taken by the force within him awakened something primal within her, something she hadn't encountered within herself before. It was the wild part of the forest, the untamed strength that was delighted to meet a power that matched its own.

All Akane could see was the soft shine of his jet black hair as his head moved across her breasts. She wriggled again from the rising sensations. He moved his hand down to the underside of her thigh, gripping her so that her knee was raised and curled around his waist. Before she knew it, he'd undone his trousers and was swiftly sliding into her. Akane closed her eyes in bliss as she felt him fill her completely, totally.

That swelling feeling began to rise low in her belly, as though harp strings twanged from her belly to her brain, sending an explosion of sensation inside her as Ranma thrust into her repeatedly, hard and fast. So fast that Akane felt as though she were cradled in a hurricane. Her head bounced on her neck, and all she could do was brace herself. She wished he would release her wrists, so she could hold on to something. She squirmed but his grip only tightened.

She felt the leaves and grass underneath her, and then lost even that sensation, as the strings within pulled taut, and pulled her over the edge into a whirlwind of pleasure. The primal instinct rose within her again, and she raised her head and bit Ranma in the shoulder, her teeth digging into the firm flesh, drawing blood. The coppery taste filled her mouth. Ranma roared with savage pleasure, as she dragged him over the edge with her into blinding oblivion.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she clenched involuntarily, her trapped hands curling.

And then she fainted...

She woke a few minutes later, and looked around. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Ranma had attacked her and taken her in the dirt like they were animals, and then he'd fallen asleep. She glanced at him, still heavy on top of her. His eyes were closed, and he had smudges of dirt on one smooth cheek, and his clothes were dirty. His hair was tangled with leaves and pieces of debris.

And she'd never seen him so peaceful.

"Oh, Ranma," she sighed. She inched out from under him, stood and sighed again at the ruined state of her dress. Good thing she had a spare. She glanced around, but everything was quiet. They were all probably still dealing with the after-effects of Ranma's rampage through Tendo Castle. She quickly pulled off her dress and pulled on the striped tunic and brown leggings.

She shrugged her knapsack around her shoulders and glanced down at her sleeping husband. She would probably never see him again.

She knelt and brushed his bangs out of his sleeping eyes. "Good bye, Ranma." A peculiar pang went through her. Half formed thoughts and emotions churned within her, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

She straightened, squared her shoulders, and marched off.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma woke, a few minutes later, or it could have been hours, he didn't know. Damn it, he was coming out of one of his fugue states. Where had he ended up this time? He groaned, and was startled to find that he was lying on something hard. He glanced down, and bit back an oath. Why was he lying on grass? What had happened to the dungeon? He raised his head, and looked around. He was in a walled Garden…How…

And then, the memories flooded back. How he'd gone into the Guardian state…how he'd come across Akane, how she'd challenged him…Run, he'd told her, but it had been futile even then. The animal in him raced to claim her, and claim her he had, in the dirt and flowers of the garden, like a cat in heat.

Guilt washed over him. He immediately rolled to the side and sat up, looking around but the only sign of her was the discarded pink dress in a small heap next to him. He picked it up and rubbed his face in her scent as the more delicious memories continued to flood his mind. Mmm…he purred. The Guardian purred as well.

He had to find her. Refastening the front of his pants, he stood and looked around. No Akane.

He stepped out of the garden and saw that he was near the stables, Just then, Kunou, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sasuke, Konatsu, Shampoo and Mousse emerged from the stables as well. They saw him and their expressions immediately grew guarded.

Ranma's heart sank. "It's me," he said, heavily as he saw the hesitation in his men's eyes. "Just me."

"My lord!" Kunou hurried forward, his expression clearing. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Mousse strode towards him as well, looking around. "Where's the princess?" he asked.

"I think she's run away," Ranma replied with dawning certainly and increasing anger. He tamped the anger down. It was too soon after the Guardian had risen to the forefront. A sense of loneliness replaced it, a hollow feeling in his chest.

They heard a yell in the distance, and saw Akane's purple horse, with a mustached man atop it, being pulled by a group of Hruthgul.

"That's King Soun!" Ranma exclaimed. His soldiers rushed to free the horse and the king.

A few minutes later, a relieved Soun was telling them about Akane rescuing him. If he noticed they were Islans, he seemed too shell-shocked to care.

"Oh, Akane my baby girl!" he cried, tears flowing unchecked down his face.

"Where is she?" Ranma demanded.

"She told me she had to find the goddess! She's gone! The goddess is calling her. Oh, what a burden I've laid on my little girl…"

Ranma, heedless of his words, felt his anger rising again, and allowed it, anything to fill the hole within him that her absence had caused. She'd left him behind, on purpose. To go see the goddess. Hadn't she talked about that, the night in the forest? She had to visit the deity for the rite of Renewal. A chill spread through him at the thought. What did that mean?

It didn't matter. The Guardian raged within him, but this time they were of one accord. Ranma had to find Akane. He'd defeated Ryouga for her! He wasn't going to let her get away now!

"Kunou, take Sasuke and Konatsu and escort King Soun back to where we left Kasumi. Then, take them both back, safely, to Islay. Make sure they're protected." He paused. "From everyone," he emphasized. Who knew what Genma would do upon seeing his mortal enemies in the flesh? Nothing pleasant, that's for sure.

Kunou snapped a salute. "Yes, sire," he said, understanding in his eyes.

"Hiroshi, Dai, you're with me. We're going to find our missing princess." Mousse and Shampoo didn't even have to ask where they would go. Where Ranma went, they went.

Kunou steered Wildfire away towards the wall, when he suddenly paused, looked around and said, "Wait, where's Gosunkugi?"

----------------------------------------------------------

A wounded Ryouga limped into the prison cell, and a terrified Gosunkugi glanced up at him.

"I've just received some very bad news, soldier, but also some hopeful news." The warduke surveyed his captive carefully.

"S…Sir?" Gosunkugi stammered.

"I hear tell you can read ashes, boy," Ryouga smiled maliciously at his prisoner. "Well, I need you to help me find a very stubborn princess."

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There ya go! Wow, 330 reviews! Now you know how I update so fast! Would love to have more. Yes, as some reviewers noted, the story is rushing to its climax. *sigh* I've really enjoyed it so far. And yes, as some of you have noted, the Guardian is indeed a flame form, more powerful, more destructive kind of version of the nekoken. And yes, they are starting to recognize their feelings for each other, subconsciously. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Ranma and Co. don't belong to me.

A/N- Ukyou's betrayal- It was asked if I planned for Ukyou to betray them straight from the start. Yup. I did. That's why she hated the thought of Akane and Ranma marrying because she knew they would be stronger together. She was uncomfortable when Akane thanked her because that was the only time she felt slightly bad that she was betraying them. But she was just a spy, and it was her job.

Note II- It's only when Akane does magic via the deity that Cologne can sense her. Not just through the communciation between them.

Onwards....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Sixteen_

Akane slipped through the forest like a shadow, her boots so light on the grass and her movement so quick that most of the denizens in the forest hardly knew she was there before her scent left them behind.

And Akane didn't notice them. The forest moved through her consciousness like a tapestry slithering through her hands, a blur of green and brown, and gold where sunlight briefly found her. Her focus had narrowed to a voice- the voice of the deity. It was a clarion call- so clear and insistent that Akane had travelled for endless hours without rest, without sleep.

_Come to me, Daughter. Come to me. Come…come…come…come…_

Night flung her great, star-studded black cloak overhead, far above the crowns of the trees, but Akane didn't notice. She kept on. She didn't need vision, not really, not when the voice throbbed within her like a second heartbeat. She _knew _which way to go. It was exactly the same way she'd known where to go when she was nine and had followed this same path to the goddess.

The sun rose again, followed his path across the sky, and sank without Akane ever looking up at him.

The third and fourth days passed and finally Akane began to flag. The evening of the fourth day, the call suddenly quieted, and she stopped in her tracks, puzzled, then her knees gave way and she fell down where she stood. She felt the grass against her fingers and the cooling ground under her face, her aching legs, and she took a deep breath. The quiet was almost loud. What had happened to the voice?

"Ahhhhh," she exhaled. Whatever the reason was, it allowed her to rest. She closed her eyes. Immediately images of Ranma atop her filled her mind, the glowing blue of his eyes staring down at her as he pounded into her, his strength so impossibly great, his force and fury, the inhuman beauty of his face as he watched her…

She shivered, and turned to curl up on her side. Her husband was an enigma wrapped in a mystery. The prince was ruthless, certainly, she'd expected that, but his actions had shades of complexity as well. It hadn't escaped her notice that her own body had reacted quite traitorously to Ranma. He'd covered her with his body, and her nipples had tightened in response. The primal part of her had wanted to run her hands all over her mate's muscled body, show him she'd appreciated his victory over their mutual enemy. She'd arched her neck on purpose, daring him to bite her, try to claim her as his…_because she wanted him to_.

She sat up and bit her knuckle, wondering if she was going crazy.

And when she had thought he'd died…grief filled her at even the thought of it…grief that scalded new pathways in her mind, opening her up to thoughts she hadn't entertained before.

Ranma….

How could it be…the dark prince whose chains she'd worn, the man whose family had battled her own for generations…how could she have genuinely come to care whether he lived or died?

_Oh, be honest Akane! _How had she come to care for _him? _

And she did care for him, she could see it now. Her mind replayed his smoky voice, the intent look in his eyes when he stared at her, the quick grin he flashed when she'd outwitted him or said something that amused him. He made her blood boil, but he also made it tingle. She'd never felt so alive and so herself as she was when she was with him.

And she'd never see him again.

"Aaaagh!" Akane plunged both her hands into her hair and screamed her frustration into the ground. "Why? Why _now_? Why did I have to realize it now? Idiot!"

She continued to kneel for a moment, her hair obscuring her vision. Finally, she placed her palms on the ground and raised herself. She cleared her hair out of her eyes, grimacing at the greasy feel.

"Ugh! I'm filthy!" She stood and scanned the area. She stood in deep forest, but to her left the trees cleared a little bit, and she could hear a stream burbling. She belatedly realized that she had been hearing it subconsciously for a while. Perhaps that was what had made her pause. She shrugged out of her knapsack, retrieving fresh clothing and a small bar of soap.

She hurried towards the stream, eager to get the stench of the last few days off of her. She passed the last of the underbrush and came out into the open…and screamed.

Dozens of forest animals…deer, bears, geese, rabbits, and smaller creatures like squirrels and moles, lay on their sides or their backs, stiff and dead. Their glassy eyes all seemed to stare at Akane accusingly.

She walked forward slowly, numb with shock. What had done this? She had to place her sleeve over her nose. The stench of the death was invasive and nauseating. The princess stumbled down the bank, looking around her.

"It was the stream," a little voice piped up beside her head. The princess spun around, and found a tiny orange fairy hovering at face level.

"The stream?" Akane repeated. She turned for a quick glance, but the water looked normal.

"Oh, it _looks_ pure," the orange fairy grumbled. She had a shining top-knot of hair like copper. "And it smells fine. But it's caused the death of anything that drinks it. It's pure poison!"

Poison…Akane recalled the vision of Jaculus, Ryouga's magician, pouring yellow powder deep into the heart-fountain at the castle. This was all because of him!

"The goddess has asked us to help you," the orange fairy went on. Clearly, she recognized Akane. "I can show you a stream that's still clear, if you're looking for water."

"Yes, please," Akane replied faintly, turning away from a last look at the carcasses on the stream bank. It made her sick. "Isn't there any way to…warn the animals?"

"The smell of the dead serves as a warning in itself," the fairy replied, flitting off. "It keeps them away now."

Akane hung her head. If only she'd been able to reach the goddess sooner, perhaps she might have prevented these deaths. She followed the fairy, who led her to a stream a few minutes away, flowing in a different direction.

"Why hasn't this one been tainted yet?" Akane asked, sitting down to pull off her boots, then her trousers and finally her long tunic.

The fairy shrugged. "Who knows? We're just glad that it hasn't. Otherwise the rest of us would be forced to move away in search of water."

Akane stood, naked, and walked into the stream, her body braced for any sign that the fairy had misjudged and the stream was deadly after all. The stream was cold, immediately bringing out goose bumps on her skin, but otherwise refreshing.

"Thank you," she called from the stream, watching the fairy flit away.

She ducked her head underwater, then came up as the water ran in rivulets down her face and chest. It felt amazingly good. She pulled her soap out of the pouch at her neck and scrubbed herself, hard, until she was stinging and clean all over.

She drank the stream water, which refreshed her as well. Just then, her stomach grumbled. How long had it been since she'd eaten or drank anything? Three days? Four days? Her ribs were more noticeable through her skin, too. She shook her head and climbed out of the stream to wash her underclothes.

The fairy buzzed back into sight."There's a raspberry bush over there," she pointed. "If you're hungry."

"I'm famished," Akane replied gratefully, hurriedly pulling her boots back on. She had to eat, so she could keep moving, and save as many lives as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ranma stood in the midst of a stand of trees and swore up and down in frustration. He was ready to take an axe to this blasted dense forest- no, a flaming torch! He hadn't been that far behind Akane to begin with, and he was faster and stronger than her. He should have caught up with her easily. But no! The forest thwarted everything he attempted.

The first thing he'd tried was to have Mousse fly ahead in helhawk form and search for Akane, but his bodyguard had reported back within a few hours to sheepishly tell him that the forest was too dense to see _anything_ below the tree cover.

Ridiculous, especially since they could all see sunlight pouring onto the forest floor now and then.

But the forest seemed a lot denser even at ground level, more so than he remembered. Or was it just for him? Yet every time he, Shampoo, Hiroshi and Daisuke saw and tried a more open path, the trees soon closed in on them, the undergrowth tangled around them, and moving forward became an incredible chore.

And Ranma just knew.._knew_…that the deity was keeping him back! How did he know? Because every time he looked backwards, the path behind him seemed open and clear as anything! He could tell that the way back to Tendo castle, if he chose to take it, would be a walk in the park.

_Hell no!_ He'd come for his wayward wife and he wasn't leaving this kingdom without her!

The nights that they'd spent in the forest had left him sleepless and restless. He missed the warmth of Akane by his side. He missed her quick wit, the easy banter they shared when they forgot they were born enemies, and the smile she'd given him in the forest…that had speared his heart and left it useless for anyone else, he was coming to realize.

He'd bathed once, and found a delicate bite mark from her teeth in his shoulder. He'd smoothed the indentation with his fingers, smiling at the memory. Now, it only served to frustrate him further.

"She made a bargain, do you hear me?" he yelled up at the sky. _She promised to stay with me._

Shampoo, Hiroshi and Daisuke all stared at him like he was crazy. He glared at them, and Hiroshi and Daisuke hastily turned away. Not so his pet shadowcat.

"Master," she began, pulling her long slit skirt away from a thorny bush that had snagged it.

"What!" he snapped.

"Mousse tell Shampoo that force inside you is mystical…"

Everything within Ranma shrank away from all mention of the Guardian. He turned icy eyes on Shampoo, hiding his fear. "What about it?"

Shampoo shrugged. "Maybe that force find princess? Maybe sense her?"

_YES, THE CAT IS RIGHT, I CAN DO IT…_

Ranma used every bit of willpower he had to shut the creature back into its mental cage and slam close the door.

"I don't care what it can do," he snarled. "It's not me. I'll find her myself!"

Suddenly, Mousse appeared beside them. Hiroshi and Daisuke jumped, but Ranma was used to the ghostly movements of the helhawk and didn't flinch.

"Mousse, man, you gotta give us some warning when you do that," Daisuke muttered.

Mousse tossed his head, rippling his water-straight raven hair. "You need to practice your guerilla skills more. Shampoo didn't flinch. Right, Shampoo?" He grinned at the shadowgirl, who made a face.

"Mousse no teach my grandmother to suck eggs!" she boasted, mangling the phrase.

"Your grandmother sucks eggs?" Mousse asked, grinning.

"Wait, what else does she s….ouch!" Hiroshi rubbed the back of his head and scowled at Ranma, who lowered his palm and frowned at him warningly.

"My grandmother amazing!" Shampoo cried. "She know all sorts tricks and trades and things…"

Ranma sighed. "Yes, I'm sure she does, Shampoo, but right now we…."

Mousse grabbed his arm. "Look!" The helhawk's tone was urgent as he pointed ahead of them.

The trees had suddenly grown apart, and the way ahead looked easier.

"What the…?" Ranma stared, puzzled. What had happened to the confusion spell? His expression became determined. "All right! Let's hurry. Who knows how long this is going to last?"

The group forged ahead with speed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had arrived. Akane moved forward slowly as the foliage around her thinned, and she stepped onto white sand, fine as powder, smooth as pearls. The sand, yards of it, led down to the gently lapping waves of the crystal blue lake spread out, shimmering before her. The Hidden Lake.

Her feet pulled her along almost without conscious thought. It took her a good five to ten minutes to cross the expanse of sand and reach the water's edge. Finally, she was here. She took a deep breath and prepared to step into the crystal water.

"Akane!" The call sent a shock of recognition and awareness through her. She turned around to see Ranma. He'd appeared at the edge of the forest where the sand began, and was running towards her. "Wait!"

A thrill went through her body. She'd never thought she'd see him again. She couldn't help but drink in the sight of him, tall, dark, his braid whipping around his shoulders as he ran towards her, his boots churning up the sand, looking like a young god thundering down the mountainside to claim his prize. Glad as she was to see him, she knew that he was going to try and stop her.

He didn't understand. She'd dreamt again, and she finally understood it all. The woman in her dream was the deity. And without Akane's life-energy, she would die. It was as simple as that.

She was about to turn away when there was a whining sound, and Ranma stumbled, fell to his knees. Another whine in the air.

She stopped, and her heart momentarily did, too. "Ranma!" she cried. Two black arrows stuck out of his back, and he was still struggling to his feet, pulling his sword out of his scabbard, turning around to face the cowards that had attacked him from the cover of the forest.

Ryouga stepped out of the forest, a large group of Hruthgul behind him. He was grinning as he held his bow. He pulled a ragged looking man forward, and sent him sliding to his knees, raising a soft cloud of sand. Akane and Ranma recognized Gosunkugi.

"Quite a useful bunch of characters that work for you, Ranma," Ryouga noted, his tiger eyes alight with laughter. "I might try to recruit one or two. I really have Gosunkugi here to thank for helping me find Akane. His ability to read the ashes is amazing."

Gosunkugi moaned and sank to the ground. "I'm sorry, highness," he muttered, and fainted.

"Not useful for much else though," Ryouga muttered thoughtfully, and kicked the soldier's prone body.

Akane stared, stunned.

Ranma growled, "Ryouga…" He ignored the arrows in his back and raced towards his nemesis. Mousse and Shampoo charged out of the forest behind him, followed by Hiroshi and Daisuke, bravely yelling.

Akane flinched. They couldn't possibly take on the Hruthgul and Ryouga by themselves.

Ranma and Ryouga clashed, and fell apart.

"That was a neat trick you pulled back at the castle, Ranma," Ryouga panted, looking for an opening. "Feel free to do it again. Set the whole forest on fire if you want to. I don't care. I'll still kill you." His eyes now blazed with madness.

Behind them, the Hruthgul fell upon Mousse, Hiroshi, Daisuke and Shampoo in her shadowcat form. The sounds of battle echoed through the quiet forest.

Akane stared back at the lake shining at her feet. Two more steps and she'd be in. This was her end goal, the reason she'd come all this way, travelled so far.

And yet, she couldn't leave Ranma and the others to be slaughtered. And Ranma was wounded. And they were greatly outnumbered.

_Come out_, Ranma yelled at the Guardian. _What are you waiting for? There's too many of them, and I need to concentrate on Ryouga. _

_…. ONE OF THE ARROWS IS STUCK IN ONE OF YOUR CHAKRA POINTS. IT'S BLOCKING MY RELEASE._

Ranma wanted to laugh at the irony of it. For once, he was inviting the Guardian out, and it couldn't escape.

"All right then," he muttered. He reached behind him with both hands, and, bracing himself, he took hold of the bolts of both arrows and yanked them out.

The pain was incredible. It nearly made him lose consciousness, and he may have for a moment or two, for then the Guardian roared up, free, using the pain from the arrow wounds to feed its power and rage.

"Jaculus!" Ryouga snapped. The Hruthgul magician stepped out from behind the warduke and snapped his fingers, sending a snap of lightning to lick out to the Guardian. As Ranma, the prince would have been dead, but the primal force within him was able to take much more damage. Nevertheless, he was sent crashing backwards.

He rose again, growling, and sent a blast of energy from his palms towards Jaculus, who pulled a glass ball out of his robes and blocked the blast. The glass ball was filled with glowing green smoke.

Akane chewed her knuckle. This wasn't good. Even if the Guardian defeated Jaculus, there was still Ryouga to contend with. Ranma couldn't take on the both of them, not weak and wounded as he was.

She'd have to use her magic. Cologne might hear her, but the other choice was watching Ranma die in front of her. It was no contest. But what could she do?

She took a deep breath. _Goddess, help me..._She unsnapped the small dagger at her hip, prayed for strength. Her muscles flooded with power, and she felt as though she could lift the world.

She aimed her dagger and sent it darting through the air to hit the glass ball in Jaculus' hands. The magician's expression grew shocked and dismayed, and he turned to Akane with a snarl on his face. For just a moment, he forgot the prince, and that was all the time the Guardian needed.

A blast of power superheated the air as it passed through and slammed into the magician with stunning force, sending him rolling across the sand in a blackened smoking collection of rags.

Weakened by the expenditure of that much energy, just for a moment, the Guardian retreated, and Ranma rose to the forefront of his consciousness. Just in time to block a vicious sword sweep from Ryouga designed to take off his neck.

Hruthgul soldiers rushed Akane. Still filled with goddess-blessed strength, Akane used the soldier's own momentum against him, planting her right foot on the ground and bringing her left leg up, around and into his chest like a sledgehammer. He went down like a felled tree.

Two more attacked her. She blocked a jab from the knee, a thrust from the elbow, and sent her own fists into their chins, knocking them backwards. They fell like rocks.

Akane found herself airborne, and she looked down in surprise to see that dozens of fairies were lifting her into the air, and taking her towards the lake.

"No more time!" one squeaked.

"The goddess needs you now!" Another one chimed in.

They dropped her right into the lake, and Akane crashed into the water. She came up spluttering and choking. "That was NOT the entrance I hoped to make!" she scowled.

_Welcome, child…_

The voice was getting weaker. Akane glanced around. "Lady?" she called, walking deeper into the water until she was nearly hip deep in it.

A form shimmered into existence in the air right above her. Akane gasped as she recognized the white haired woman with lake-blue eyes from her dream. The princess saw the veins of the deity's arms were black, standing out against the delicate skin like black thorns, pulsing. Black veins spread across her face.

"It was you," she murmured. "You sent me the dream. You're the stag, too."

_Yes._

"And the tree was the land," she went on. "But what was the moon? It kept pulling me skywards."

_It was your husband. It represented how he was pulling you away from all things old, towards something new._

Ranma glanced back as he was driven into the clearing again by Ryouga. They both paused as they saw Akane in the water, and the deity hovering above her like a white cloud.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled, worried. He needed to get to her!

Ryouga laughed again. "At last! The mighty deity appears!"

Ranma turned his head back. "What do _you_ want with her?" he demanded.

Ryouga stared at him coldly. "Are you insane, Ranma?" he asked. "Once the deity is within my power, I'll have her break my curse. At last!"

Ranma narrowed his eyes, wondering how Ryouga could be oblivious to the pain of the hundreds of people who had suffered or died in his quest to break his curse. "I wouldn't celebrate prematurely, Ryouga."

Ryouga slashed at him. "Don't you worry, Ranma, I'll celebrate when I'm victorious as well!"

They re-engaged their fight, but neither gained the upper hand.

Ryouga however, didn't look disappointed. He stepped forward and raised his arms high, a gloating expression on his face. He slammed his fists down into the ground, making the earth shake. The ground around him rumbled, and something moved through the earth with great speed towards the Guardian, who was knocked off his feet and sent tumbling to the ground as the ground tented around him. A giant claw broke through the earth, followed by a black chitinous arm, like that of a beetle. A large insectoid demon emerged from the hole in the ground, and fell upon Ranma with hooked jaws filled with razor sharp teeth.

Alerted, the Guardian immediately pushed Ranma's consciousness aside again, even though the prince fought him. Yes it was getting easier. The Guardian and the insectoid demon traded blows, rolling around in the sand as the demon snapped and snarled at the pigtailed figure.

They were still locked in battle, but now the Guardian was weakening. He didn't understand why. His power was flowing out of him like water.

_My son..._

The Guardian, unlike Ranma, immediately recognized the voice of the divine within his mind.

_GODDESS._

_I know you...you are the spirit that guards Islay. Why are you in the boy?_

_HIS FATHER THOUGH T THAT AN EXCELLENT WAY TO TRAIN HIM WOULD BE TO LEAVE HIM IN A CAVE THAT WAS INHABITED BY ME. HE THOUGHT THE BOY SHOULD FIGHT ME AND WIN. THEY HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO I AM, BACK IN ISLAY._

_And what happened in the cave?_

_THE BOY NEARLY DIED OF EXPOSURE AND HUNGER. HE WAS FIVE HUMAN YEARS AT THE TIME.I WOKE UP, AND REALIZED HE WAS OF THE ROYAL BLOODLINE. I...LET HIM LIVE._

_Because you wanted to inhabit his body?_

_...YES.I WANTED TO LEAVE MY CAVE AFTER SO LONG, AND SEE THE WORLD OF MAN AGAIN._

_You're immortal, but the boy is not. He is dying._

_I KNOW._

_You must allow his consciousness to the forefront. He fights better than you._

The Guardian recoiled. _ALLOW HIM FREE ACCESS TO MY POWER?_

There was a gentle sense of amusement. _He will die if you do not. And you will be stuck without a body._

The Guardian considered the notion. _Very well .But I have never done this before. I don't know how to go about it._

Again the sense of divine amusement_. Allow me..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Prince...wake up..._

The voice prodded Ranma's consciousness, and he became aware of his surroundings. He was in incredible pain, and heat and light surged through his body. He felt as though he was in fire, though it was not painful, rather...it was...powerful.

_What's going on_, he wondered.

_Prince, you must wake up and harness the power of the Guardian._

He recognized the voice of the goddess in his head as though a part of him had always known it. And it had. _What do you mean?_

_The Guardian is powerful, but in a human body, he can only do so much unless guided by the human mind. You have power, but YOU must guide it._

Ranma opened his eyes. Blood dripped down his forehead and his back hurt like fire. In the distance, Ryouga stood, gloating, his fists on his hips. Around him, Hruthgul fought with Ranma's soldiers, who were sadly outnumbered. He needed to help them. No. He had other things to distract him. Like the big ugly insect on top of him.

It obviously hadn't been too fazed by the Guardian's energy blasts, he thought, as he blocked yet another swipe of the claw. What would kill it? Ryouga controlled it. He turned his gaze back towards the warduke. Yes, Ryouga was wearing the same bracelet he had in the fight. And how Ranma regretted not bashing his head in one more time before he'd left. But then, the Guardian didn't think of things like that. It saw the immediate threat and dealt with that. But sometimes that wasn't enough.

Like now. It wasn't the insect that was the problem, it was the bracer on Ryouga's wrist.

_Mousse..._He sent the silent call out to his , on the other side of the beach, jerked and twisted his head towards Ranma, catching his gaze.

Ranma couldn't communicate mentally with Mousse, but they had fought together so long that they might as well be able to. Ranma shot his gaze towards Ryouga, and then back at the insect. And Mousse understood immediately.

He ducked away from his Hruthgul opponent, and changed form, flapping his giant wings and gaining height. Like a stone, he plummeted down towards Ryouga, his claws raking fire across the warduke's arm.

Ryouga screamed and chased after Mousse. Mousse ducked and his claws grabbed Ryouga's bow out of his hands, effectively stopping Ryouga's long range combat. The warduke yelled and raced after the bird in a fury.

Ryouga imagined Ranma still unconscious under the spell of the Guardian as it fought the insect demon, so he wasn't worried when he came close to the battling pair as he tangled with Mousse.

Which is why he experienced astonishment when the Guardian turned away, completely ignoring the insect demon that swiped its claw across the Guardian's chest, and raised his sword to slice through Ryouga's forearm.

Ryouga watched slack-jawed as his hand and bracered wrist thumped to the sand.

The bracer winked out as though all the power had gone out of it.

The insect demon disappeared.

Ryouga looked up at Ranma, meeting clear blue-grey eyes. "You bastard," he growled, and used his remaining hand to swing his sword towards Ranma's neck.

Ranma blocked, and almost in the same motion slid his sword into Ryouga's belly. Ryouga, still looking astonished, fell down, and didn't move.

Ranma checked. Yes, the warduke really was dead. Part of him sorrowed at the loss of his old friend, but most of him was relieved that the threat to Islay and Hidden Lake was diminished. And Akane was safe.

He breathed a sigh and looked around.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm ready." Akane took a deep breath and glanced behind her. Ranma stood on the sand, victorious, Ryouga's bloody body at his feet. She couldn't have wished for more. Her kingdom was safe, really safe. Thanks to Ranma. She closed her eyes for a moment and looked away.

_Are you sure? Your heart seems to long for something else. _

Akane smiled, though she couldn't help tears slipping down her cheeks. The deity was so kind, even now. "I'm sure," she said stoutly.

_Very well then. Thank you, child._

The lady leaned down and looked at her with kind sky blue eyes that had wrinkles at the corners. Her transparent hair blew into the princess' face. Akane gasped as the lady placed a black-veined hand on her shoulder. Strength began to leave Akane. A gentle weakness spread through her. She could feel her mystical power leaving her too.

_Take it_, she willed, _take it all._

She sighed and wilted like a cut flower where she stood. So this was what dying felt like. It was so comfortable. Darkness enveloped her vision.

_Thank you…Akane… _

Her body sank into the water with barely a ripple to mark her passing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha cliffie, I'm so awful. So horrible! But what would be worse would be if the story ended here. However, I have the final chapter ready to go, so as soon as I get, oh, 20 reviews, I'll post it up. Cheers, y'all.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Ranma and Co. don't belong to me.

A/N: You guys are so patient! Wow, I couldn't believe this would actually happen, but…this is the final chapter of Desperate Princess. It's been a fun, fun, fun ride! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I've said it time and again…but they're what really spurred this story. You may have been waiting for the next chapter, but I'd wake up in the middle of the night, and need a quick review fix. And how delightful it was! I'd jump for joy when I noticed- oh, that reviewer noticed how hard I worked on this scene, or…oh, they mentioned the lemon scene, yay, or they thought Hiroshi was funny too! *Sigh* Thank you!

Oh, and I've noticed translates some of my lines weirdly (as Gemini pointed out). So if anything is missing, please forgive me, and I'll fix it. And, as a reviewer noted, I have gone back and realized there are parts of this story that feel rushed to me, so I'll probably come back in and do a little tweaking here and there. It's just a warning to those who might re-read this story. If you're reading it for the first time, you won't care, and if you never read it again- the same. :)

And a BIG shout out to Angela Jewell. Without her, this story would have died so many times, you guys never even realized! AND…she's got a new story coming…hopefully soon…it rocks the house, and you really should keep an eye on her page for it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Seventeen_

"Nooooo!" Ranma raced into the water, tossing aside his bloody sword as he dove into the lake to find Akane. She'd disappeared a scant second ago, just when he'd thought he'd been in time to break her contact with the deity.

He'd been standing over Ryouga's bloody corpse when slowly voices penetrated his consciousness. They seemed to echo in his mind. And with dawning horror, he turned to look at Akane. She planned to sacrifice herself here, at Hidden Lake, to save her kingdom, he realized. That had been her plan all along. Her bitter agreement to their bargain flashed into his mind. At the time he'd thought she was trying to save herself, and her kingdom. But no, she had been saving herself for this. Only her kingdom would survive.

No. _No_.

The water was clear, and he soon found Akane floating below the surface. He wrapped his arms around her and kicked as hard as he could to get to the surface, to dry land. He carried her up onto the beach, his eyes trained on her face.

Even then he could tell she wasn't breathing. _No_.

"Please." Ranma dropped to his knees, uncaring of the sand and dirt. He cradled Akane in his arms; his anguished gaze was trained on her face, willing her eyes to open, for her hand to move, _anything_. His eyes filled, and tears dripped down unheeded to fall on Akane's neck.

"Please save her, I'll do anything…_I'll give anything_," he whispered, raising his eyes to the silvery form rising from the water before him. The deity's beautiful blue eyes gazed back at him, the glassy strands of her hair waving in an invisible breeze.

_Anything?_

"Anything," Ranma said firmly. "My life. Take it. Take my life for hers. Let _my_ life force power your healing. I know I'm not from this land, but…"

_You'd give your life force for the land of your enemy? _The goddess' voice susurrated through the forest.

"For the land of my mate," Ranma corrected. It meant so much to Akane, how could he not respect it too? "I belong to you as well, lady. I have done, ever since Akane married me. And she belongs just as much to Islan. And to me."

_Yes, I recognize you._

"You helped me," Ranma reminded her. "You tamed the Guardian inside me. Please, save Akane."

_Very well. Give me your life force. _

So there it was. She'd agreed. He would die instead. Ranma expected to feel weak at the thought, but instead power surged into him. The rightness he felt in protecting Akane made this sacrifice necessary. It wasn't that he couldn't live without her. The goddess had shown him how to be a Guardian to his people, how to use the power consciously. But here and now, this was the choice he would make. The Islan spirit would find another Guardian for his people.

And Akane would live.

_Come to me, child._

"Just one moment," he managed. He laid Akane on the ground, and was glad to note that she seemed to be breathing. He smoothed her hair back, and leaned down to kiss her soft lips gently.

"I love you, Akane," he whispered, and laid his cheek against her petal-soft skin a final time. She didn't stir.

He stood, and took a deep breath. This was what he wanted. He walked into the water. The lake water was warm, as so many of the Hidden Lake water bodies seemed to be. The water lapped at him and stung his wounds, and he walked in deeper and deeper.

He was waist deep in water before he finally stood in front of the goddess. She regarded him calmly.

"Do it," he said. He was ready.

She raised a hand, and Ranma immediately felt his life leaving him. The feeling wasn't overwhelming, but gradually grew stronger. He began to feel weaker. He struggled to stand upright as long as he could, but the water seemed so relaxing.

The Guardian within him sensed the threat and immediately emerged. His pupils grew to slits, and a blue aura surrounded his body as the Guardian tried to feed its strength to Ranma. But even that began to dissipate eventually, and Ranma felt himself weaken again. This was it- he was dying.

Swirling black painted his vision, and the last thing he saw before he fell was the blue-eyed gaze of the goddess, long black hair blowing against her face.

----------------------------------------

"Ranma! Ranma, you dummy! If you're dead, I'll never forgive you!"

_Yeah, sorry about that, Akane…_

"Ranma, idiot! You couldn't even wait around long enough for me to tell you I love you!"

_What? She tells me this now??_

"You JERK!" Thump!

_Oww_!!! "Ugh! Oww…" Ranma coughed and groaned at the same time at the pain in his chest. He opened his eyes, and light flooded them.

"Ranma! You're alive!" Something was squashing him, but he couldn't make it out in the bright light. He squinted, and finally was able to make out Akane lying over him, her arms tight around his shoulders, tears in her eyes.

"I…am?" He coughed some more. "Can you get off me, princess? You weigh a ton, you know that?"

Instead of smacking him, Akane smiled beatifically down at him and wiped her nose. "I thought you were dead."

_So did I._ "What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up. Akane helped him to sit upright. He twisted his shoulders. Nothing hurt anymore. All the pain in his back, his arms and legs, was gone. Though he did feel quite tired.

"I woke up and the water nymphs were carrying your body out of the lake," she said. "And the goddess' voice told me I was alive because you had given your life force for me…oh, Ranma…" Her gaze grew dewy, and Ranma felt very, very uncomfortable.

But somehow, nearly losing your life _and_ your loved one at the same time put some things in perspective.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, smiling. "I couldn't bear to lose you," he said, simply.

Akane laid her hand over his and opened her mouth to reply, when there was the noise of flowing water behind them. They turned to see a geyser in the lake. The goddess rose out of the water again. But oh, what a difference!

She looked so young. Her hair was long and dark, curling around her hips. Her round cheeks and lips were riotously pink with life. Her large blue eyes were the exact colour of the lake, and glimmered merrily, as though with a secret.

"Children," she said.

Akane jolted backwards. "Lady! You can speak!" _Out loud._

The goddess smiled. "Yes, now. I used to be able to in your grandfather's time, but slowly the hate and destruction from the war between the Islans and our people leached away my strength. By the time you came to me, Akane, I could only speak inside your mind."

Akane and Ranma both experienced shock as they realized that the war between their countries had weakened the deity. They exchanged brief, guilt-laden glances.

The goddess' smile faded slightly and she looked sorrowful. "That's why I couldn't withstand Ryouga and the Hruthgul when they arrived on our shores. They poisoned me, and I began to die. They knew if I died, it would be a much simpler matter to take over Hidden Lake."

Ranma stepped forward and bowed his head. " Lady, I've sworn myself to this land." Akane gave him a startled look, but she hadn't been awake when he pleaded with the goddess. "I also swear to you I'll do my best to see that there's peace between our countries from now on. It was foolish of us to let Ryouga take advantage of our weakness."

Akane stepped forward to join him. "I promise that, too, my lady." She took a deep breath and she placed her palm on Ranma's chest. "But…I gave my life force…and Ranma gave his…why didn't we die?"

The goddess smiled again, this time at the Islan prince. "Ranma gave his life force to protect you. It's a very strong force, augmented as it is with the power of the Guardian that resides in him. However, I only needed the energy that comes from one bearer of the power. The two of you shared in your giving, so I only needed half as much from each of you."

"So…you took half our life force from each of us?" Ranma said slowly.

"Yes, and in doing so, I changed myself." The goddess' eyes twinkled mischievously as she changed, and suddenly before them stood a curly-haired youth instead, with exactly the same lake-blue eyes.

Ranma and Akane gaped at the deity. "You…got my curse?" Ranma stuttered out, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The young god grinned. "That's right. You still have yours, but I've merely added an aspect to my godhood."

"Kodachi will _kill_ me!" Akane muttered, the thought of the raven-haired high priestess' reaction to this development sending a tremor through her. The knowledge that their revered goddess now being half-male was unlikely to make the priestesses happy with Akane's role in that.

The god shook his head. "This is how it was meant to be. Islay is beginning to open to me now in ways it didn't before. Send Kodachi my way if you see her, Akane. I'll explain some things to her."

"You can distinguish between people now?" Akane asked, the realization dawning on her.

"Yes, as I said, my awareness is growing. I'm stronger, thanks to you two. The crops will be better this year. The forest will renew itself." The god held out his arms. "Come. We'll speak again, but we've spent enough time here. You two must get home."

"What about my soldiers?" Ranma asked. He glanced behind them to where Shampoo, MOusse, Hiroshi and Daisuke stood slack-jawed at the scene.

The deity winked. "I'll make sure they have a much easier time getting back home than they did getting here, Ranma. Don't worry, they deserve a rest from their heroics."

A wind rose up as though beckoned by the god, and swirled around Ranma and Akane. The princess realized she was being lifted off her feet, and she reached out reflexively to grab Ranma. He reached out and wrapped his arms about her as the wind yanked them, and they were lifted into the air.

Akane's hair blew wildly about her as she burrowed her face into Ranma's chest to escape the sting of the wind. He hugged her close and shouted something.

"What?" she shouted back, looking up at him. He smiled, shook his head and tucked her head back against his chest, where Akane was content to stay. She couldn't believe he was alive! When she'd woken up, and seen Ranma's body being carried out of the lake, her heart had nearly stopped. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten from her spot to kneel over him, didn't remember the water nymphs moving away.

She only remembered his still face, the thick lashes in closed feathered crescents. The voice of the goddess within her telling her of his sacrifice. She'd wanted to beat the ground, wail to the sky, scream at the unfairness of it…._Ranma… Without Ranma…_

She couldn't bear it, so she'd beaten him instead. And he'd come back to her. She burrowed her cheek even deeper into his chest, but his arms only tightened around her.

Finally, she leaned back and looked below them. Acres of land flashed past them, the country below like a large map spread out far below their dangling feet.

They approached Tendo Castle, and Akane was surprised to see a large crowd of people gathered below the Presentation balcony. Soun, Kasumi and even the missing Nabiki stood in the balcony, looking down at the people.

The wind very thoughtfully deposited Ranma and Akane right inside the balcony as well, under the astonished gazes of hundreds of people, as well as Akane's family.

Soun, Kasumi and Nabiki surrounded Akane with exclamations of surprise and gladness, while the king and Nabiki gave Ranma wary glances. Only Kasumi came forward to hug him.

"Thank you for bringing Akane back, Ranma," she said, smiling up at him. He grinned back.

"Yes, I'm glad to be back too, Kasumi, Nabiki, Dad, but I need to make an announcement!" Akane pushed away her family's loving arms and moved into the light, where the crowds below could see her.

There was great cheering and clapping when she appeared. She smiled, and waved, which only made them cheer more.

"Princess, are the Hruthgul gone for good?"

"Is it true ye routed them from the castle with a band of soldiers?"

"Everyone! Everyone!" She had to repeat it a few times before people realized she wanted to talk.

"Thank you! Hello, everyone. Yes, Warduke Ryouga and the Hruthgul are gone for good." She had to pause as the cheering began.

Then a voice in the crowd. "Is it true that ye married an Islan? That he forced ye?"

Akane felt Ranma grew still behind her.

"Yes, I did marry the prince of Islay." She reached back and dragged him into the light. The silence below was resounding. "And..AND…I made a pilgrimage to Hidden Lake. The goddess needed my life force to survive the poisoning from the Hruthgul, and Ranma saved my life. He contributed his own life force to the goddess so I didn't have to die!"

Muttering and exclamations below. Akane couldn't figure out of it was a good sign or not.

"The goddess speaks to me now. She can speak to all of you! She's stronger. The war between Hidden Lake and Islay weakened her slowly. We must stop fighting, else the land will grown weak again. I declare the war to be over!"

More muttering. Another voice. A man in a brown jerkin stepped forward. "Princess, I'm the Reeve of the town of Carle, and I just want to know- not that I disbelieve ye, but how do we know the Islan isn't holding your words hostage? Will the goddess give us a sign?"

_Oh, goddess, help me. One more time_, Akane begged silently. And heard a faint reply in return.

_Believe in your love, Akane…_

She took a deep breath, and turned to Ranma. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "With my life."

"Good." She grabbed his hand and jumped over the balcony, dropping down, down to land lightly on the ground. Next to her Ranma landed lightly as well, and when she turned to see him, a light blue glow was fading from his eyes, the only sign that the Guardian was within him.

She turned to the surprised crowd, and lifted their joined hands high.

"You must believe me. Ranma Saotome is my chosen husband. I would never choose anyone else. Together, he and I are stronger than we were apart. We'll work to erase war from your lives. Ranma wants an end to the war just as much as I do."

Ranma moved abreast of her, looking fearlessly out into the crowd. "She's right. It's true that I wanted to conquer Hidden Lake, but Hidden Lake has conquered me instead. United, we are stronger than any foes like Ryouga who can come against us. And peace will only make the goddess stronger."

"But above all, I want peace because I love your princess, _and_ her land."

There was a moment of silence, and then the cheering began.

Akane began to grin, and she turned to smile shyly at Ranma.

"Hail Princess Akane! Hail Prince Ranma!"

"Time for peace! End the war!"

"Let's get out of here," Ranma muttered. He swept Akane into his arms, and leapt onto a nearby wall and then over the heads of the crowd, who kept cheering them.

Akane clung to him, as he continued to jump through the air. Finally, he landed on the staircase of a tower, and climbed it until they came out onto the gently sloping roof.

"What, here?" Akane asked, sitting down on the tiles. Ranma shrugged and sat beside her.

"It's private," he offered.

She smiled. "That it is."

"So…"

"So…?"

The two of them looked out into the mild blue sky, remembering the events that had brought them to this point, the mocking proposal to a chained princess, the wedding, the flight into Hidden Lake, the fairies, the Hruthgul, Hidden Lake, the goddess, the Guardian, the marsh witch, discovering Shampoo, the fight with Ryouga, and the final sacrifice.

"I heard you tell my people that you love me," Akane began, her heart thudding so loudly she could barely hear her words above the sound. "And I think I heard it in my dreams…"

Ranma grinned, thinking how lovely she looked silhouetted against the blue sky. It wasn't just her face though, it was the amazing strength that lay within that captivated him. "Well, you know the political moves you have to make, being a royal and all…" he said lightly.

Akane smacked him, not hard. "Oh, is that what it was?"

"You said it too," Ranma pointed out, his throat dry.

Akane looked away. "Politicking, that's all it was." She wondered if he would admit anything. She wondered if there was anything to admit.

Ranma grew sombre. "Akane…"

The princess turned back hopefully. "Hmm?"

"I know you have genuine feeling for me, and I know it's because of what I did at Hidden Lake.."

"What? You mean the sacrifice?" Akane asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes. I know you feel grateful, but that…" Isn't enough, Ranma wanted to say, but his throat closed up. He felt sadness sweep through him. Of course she would say she loved him. What else would she say to the man who had saved her life and that of her precious goddess?

"Grateful…?" Akane cocked her head, turning to look at him. "Well, I do but…that has nothing to do with love."

"Yes, I didn't think so." Ranma looked away, his heart sinking. He couldn't believe how all the colour had suddenly gone out of the day.

Akane took a deep breath. "I love you because I figured out that underneath it all, you're actually a pretty nice guy." There. She'd said it.

"Huh?" Ranma said, flabbergasted. After everything he'd done, she still thought he was…nice? Wait, she _loved_ him?

And once Akane had said it, the words spilled like a river out of her. "Maybe it was when we were fighting the Hruthgul outside that cave, and I thought I had to rescue everyone by myself. And you came crashing down on that tree trunk in the middle of it all. Suddenly, everything seemed…better." She averted her glance, unable to look him in the face as she poured her heart out. "With you next to me, I felt like beating the Hruthgul wasn't an impossibility."

Silence. She took a deep breath, but still didn't dare look at him. Instead, she hugged her knees. "And when you dove into the river after me…I realized you really would protect me. And I guess, the more I got to know Ranko, the more I realized, you really are that person on the inside, the caring one who's so busy doing what needs to be done that he doesn't think much about himself."

"I don't know when it happened but somehow I came to realize that I didn't want to go through any more crazy adventures, or even another day, without your company." She grabbed his larger hand. It was warm. "I love you Ranma. I really don't want to spend a day without you." She finally peeked up at him shyly, to find him staring down at her with shining eyes.

Ranma grinned in relief. "I think I loved you since I saw you from that balcony," he said. Akane snorted, and began to laugh as the tension left her, but was cut off midway as Ranma leaned over and kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly, and he responded by pulling her into his lap. She settled in for a very enjoyable few minutes before they came apart for air.

"You're amazing," he told her. "I have to admit that a part of me thought you were selfish for selling yourself to stay alive. But I had no idea that Hidden Lake would only stay alive if you did. And…" he gave her a small shake, anger darkening his eyes momentarily. "You should have told me you expected to die at Hidden Lake!" Her bravery shook him, and made him admire her at the same time.

"Why, so you could lock me up in your bedroom?" Akane retorted, and blushed as a wicked light entered his eyes. She swatted him. "I didn't know myself what my dream meant until I was halfway here." She cupped his face and leaned in intently. "I'm glad I didn't have to die, but more glad that you didn't, Ranma."

"Akane…" He couldn't help it. He kissed her. This time it was more feverish as he slanted his mouth to capture her own and thrust his tongue possessively within. His hands slipped under her clothing, yanking off her tunic. He _had_ to feel her skin against his, to brand her with his touch everywhere.

And she was doing the same, pulling off his shirt, blinding him briefly as it came off, running her palms down his arms, his ribs, his back, as though she was shaping him in her mind. He hugged her briefly before allowing his hands to return to her breasts, her hips, and the sweet curve of her waist.

She shifted slightly under him to find a more comfortable position and the fog cleared enough for him to realize he was making love to her on a roof. He paused. "I'm sorry, this isn't the best place to…"

"Shut up," she growled, and yanked his head down as her lips fiercely met his. It was a wonderful pleasure to have her seize control, to feel her arch off the tiles against him as though she wanted to burrow into him. She hooked her arm around his neck and brought him down with her.

"Ranma, please," she begged, her fingers questing blindly for his trouser ties.

"I know, darling," he murmured, unfastening his ties. Without warning, her hand slipped within to encircle him and Ranma gasped against her lips. His eyes drifted shut as the most exquisite pleasure roared through him. She stroked him, and he groaned.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, concerned, running her other thumb over the shell of Ranma's ear.

He shivered and chuckled against her hair. "Yes, but in a good way," he replied. His mind flashed back to the moment outside the cave that night when he'd had to relieve his frustration by himself. He chuckled again. He'd been a right bastard and had deserved it. But he'd make it up to her. He'd spend his lifetime making it up to her.

He removed her fingers gently and eased into her. She hissed in pleasure, raising her hips to accommodate all of him. They both stilled, for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, open to each other for the first time.

No words were necessary.

He began to rock into her, and she responded by matching his rhythm. Her hands roamed his arms and his chest, tweaking his flat male nipples playfully. Her thumb brushed his jaw. But it wasn't long before their rhythm increased. Their faces grew flushed.

A loose tile fell and crashed to the floor beneath them, jolting them for a moment, but they laughed and continued. And soon they reached cresting pleasure together. It was wild and warm and sweet, and the afterglow enveloped them both.

Akane stirred after a few minutes. "Perhaps we could actually try this in a bed sometime," she said drily.

Ranma laughed. "What's it been so far- a tree, the palace garden and a roof? What about our wedding night?"

"That was too long ago to count," Akane retorted.

Ranma sat up and handed Akane her tunic. "You're right," he replied. "That was too long ago. How badly I've treated my bride. You'd never think I was a prince and could actually have a bed of gold and swan feathers built for you."

Akane mock-brightened. "That would be something," she agreed. Ranma swatted her leg lightly.

"So what are you going to do about Hidden Lake?" Akane asked, pulling on her pants.

"I'll let your father keep it for now," Ranma said. "The poor guy's been through enough with Ryouga. And if it happens that Kasumi's baby is the next Son or Daughter of the Blood, or our children are, we'll take it from there. How does that sound, sweetheart?"

"It sounds wonderful. And what do we do?"

Ranma watched her. "We need to go back to Islay, and rule. There are a lot of changes to be made."

Akane nodded, unconcerned. "Once I would have hated that idea, but I don't mind if I'm with you. And Mousse and Shampoo will be there as well. And the goddess is exploring Islay. Maybe I'll encounter her."

"The Guardian also has to watch over Islay," Ranma continued. "The goddess calmed him down, but I'll still need your help figuring it out."

"It looks as though we'll have more than enough to occupy us," Akane nodded in thought.

Ranma squeezed Akane. "I love you, my sweet and violent princess."

She grinned happily. "I love you too, my overbearing, handsome prince!" They kissed hard, and then lingeringly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people of Islay took the news of the peace better than Ranma and Akane had expected. Perhaps the knowledge that they had barely escaped the invasion their neighbours had suffered, and the head of the Hruthgul Ranma brought back with him, served to push some sense into them.

A peace ceremony was held in Islay, at the palace, attended by delegates from every kingdom, except of course, for Sumo. Soun, Kasumi and Nabiki all attended as well, with Kasumi getting bigger every day. She leaned happily on her husband's arm and charmed Islans right and left.

Soun and Genma met at official meetings at first, each wary of the other, before they discovered a mutual interest for board games. Then, they were inseparable.

Ukyou decided it was a good time to visit her aunt in Sim and hang out there for a year, maybe five, until Ranma had calmed down about her trying to kill them. She'd raided Ryouga's war-chest before she escaped from Hidden Lake and she'd be comfortable for a while.

Ranma and Akane busied themselves touring the countryside of both Islay and Hidden Lake, met with the citizens living in the towns to allay their fears, and spent time with Kunou discussing repairs to Tendo Castle. When they weren't retreating to their bedroom for long periods of the day, of course, or sparring with each other on the grounds, or even planning travel to other kingdoms.

Mousse and Shampoo continued a friendly rivalry for the present, though Shampoo often watched Mousse when she thought no one was looking, and it was obvious to Ranma and Akane that the helhawk cared for the shadowcat.

"What's going to happen to Mousse when his bondage with you is over?" Akane wanted to know.

Ranma shrugged. "I'll pay him better to do the same thing. Then maybe he can afford to get married." Akane punched him in the shoulder. He caught her fist and pulled her into a swift kiss.

Hiroshi and Daisuke were able to win many free rounds of beer from their comrades, and the admiration of the women at the local tavern, by recounting their adventures with gusto, and surprisingly little embellishment.

They were even able to get Konatsu and Sasuke to contribute once in a while.

And Gosunkugi recovered, though Ranma forbade him from leaving Islay again.

And finally, Ranma had a bed of gold and swan feathers, framed by excellent wood, made for Akane. She gave birth to their first child in it.

_The End_

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you go. I was briefly considering a sequel to Desperate Princess, set hundreds of years in the future, where Akane and Ranma are forced to get married, and solve a mystery. They'd be nobility, not royalty, though. But I have to finish House of Cards II first, and it was just an idle thought, anyway.


End file.
